Complications
by DELEON25
Summary: Leon moves to Megakat City and runs into a mystery that involved his father's death. He is not alone in trying to solve this mystery, but he doesn't know that. Will questions be answered?
1. Episode 1

**This is the new fanfiction. Please let me know what you all think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Next Stop; Megakat City<p>

'I knew this was a bad idea.' The blonde tabby with a small shade of brown fur thought to himself. He was listening to his iPod in full blast and it still wasn't enough to drown all sense of doubt. 'I can't turn back. The city will be my new home. I just hope Uncle Furlong accepts my sudden stay.'

"Excuse me," The tabby removes his ear buds. "Are you on this train on your own young kit?" A formally dressed kat asked him. The tabby moved his gaze to see that there were others with him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's not safe for a teenage kat to roam Megakat City on one's own. Haven't you heard of the horrible news these days?" The Siamese kat informed.

What the kat said was true. Megakat City has a problem that risks the city itself. There are forces that threatens to control or even destroy Megakat City. None the less, the tabby wanted to go there.

"I'm not that worried; I heard the SWAT Kats can deal with the Omegas." A smile grows on his face. "It would be cool to meet one in person." The tabby looks out the window and sees the approaching city.

'_Attention passengers: we will be arriving at Megakat City shortly. Be sure to take all belongings._'

"By the way," The Siamese kat got the tabby's attention again. "What's your name?"

The tabby was hesitant to answer. "Leon. Leon Furlong."

The Siamese kat smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "Take it. It should be enough to last the whole month."

Leon stares at the envelope with surprise. "No, I...I can't accept that kind of money." The one thing Leon's father has taught him is to never accept money from others. "Besides, I can do fine with the cash I have on me sir."

"I insist, please, take it." The Siamese kat was not going to let Leon win this battle of wits. "It's only a pinch of my current stash." Still, with his arm out and envelope in his paw, he sees the young tabby reach for the envelope.

Leon was hesitating. He was telling himself he doesn't need it. But if he didn't, he would make the kat beside him look bad. Leon takes the envelope and was given a wide smile from the kat. The envelope felt light, but it was a heavy burden on him. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>"He said he would be here by now." Leon waited outside the train station. When Leon got off the train, he made a call to his uncle to tell him he was in the city. Uncle Furlong asked if he came with his family. Leon didn't answer. The uncle now understanding he is alone told him to wait outside and that he would be there within half an hour.<p>

Then Leon heard thunder. He looked towards the sky and saw clouds swirling into a vortex. Leon saw a huge green dinosaur land in the middle of the city. The dinosaur ducked down and it had a small object in its hand.

'That's no object.' Leon thought. 'It's a tiny…orange kat.'

He saw Enforcers rush to the scene in their speeding vehicles. The last vehicle that followed the rest was the only vehicle Leon recognized. He heard about it the last time Uncle Furlong came to visit. That vehicle belonged to the one and only, Commander Feral.

"We have to evacuate!" Leon turned to the Enforcer that was helping escort citizens out of the building. "That dinosaur is heading this way!"

With what he heard, Leon grabbed his bag and sprinted. He didn't know where he was going. What he did know was he had to escape; to get away from the danger.

* * *

><p>Leon was loosing his breath, but he kept going. This feeling is so new to him. He was scared. No, he was more than scared. But why was this so thrilling and exciting? Leon started to slow down. He took in heavy breaths until it hurt his lungs. Sweat ran down his face. He didn't realize he kept going in a lazy jog.<p>

He turns his head a bit and stops in the middle of the road. An Enforcer vehicle almost hits him. Leon falls on his rear after staggering back a bit. "Damn it, Furlong!" Leon froze at the tone of the Enforcer. "I almost…wait, your not Furlong yet you look a lot like the hotshot." The lean orange furred Enforcer gets a closer look at Leon. "Hey kit, you don't happen to be related to Chance Furlong by any chance?"

"Y-yeah, he's my uncle." Leon studied the Enforcer as he got up to get out of the way.

"Tch, go figure." The Enforcer mocked. "If one bone-head wasn't enough, I have to deal with two now."

"Whatcha say?" Leon growled and showed off his sharp teeth. He glared at the Enforcer hoping he would take back the comment.

The Enforcer laughed at the look on Leon's face. "What irony. To be given the same stare by someone who happens to be related to the hotshot." Leon's stare was beginning to falter. "You may have a loud 'roar' but your 'bite' is obviously in need of work. I could take you down easily without having to try."

Leon unclenched his fists. He doesn't remember even tightening them. As much as Leon wanted to hurt the Enforcer, he would never bring himself to do the deed. "Do you know where the salvage yard is?" Leon stared towards the ground so the Enforcer couldn't see the weakness in his eyes.

The Enforcer huffs, "Yeah I do." He gives the young tabby a smirk. "But I won't tell you." Leon gives the Enforcer a sudden stare of shock. "Your bravado hasn't given me enough proof to help a kit like you." He walks back to get inside the Enforcer vehicle. "See ya around, Furlong." With the laugh said and done, he drives off.

Leon just stood there. 'I knew this was a bad idea.' He thought again. 'But He will not get the best of me next time.' Leon remembered his quick glance on the Enforcers name tag. "Just you wait Steele." Leon said aloud, staring in the direction the Enforcer drove off.

* * *

><p>Leon kept running down the streets. He was able to get directions to the salvage yard from a tom kat. In a brief second, he thought he saw his surroundings change. He slowed down to a fast walk. Again, the city changed from buildings to forest and then back to buildings.<p>

Leon took out his phone and saw it was almost noon. "I've been running for almost an hour." Leon breathed out. He looked up from his phone and saw the salvage yard. He gasped in relief and began to walk in a normal pace.

Just then, he heard a loud sonic boom. He looked towards the sky and saw the black jet. It was the Enforcer's infamous Turbokat. Leon was awed by how fast it flew by. He shook his head, 'No time to be star struck.' Leon scolds himself and began to walk towards his uncle's workplace.

Soon the city was a little calmer. Citizens stopped panicking and continued their everyday lives. Leon smiles and thinks the SWAT Kats saved Megakat City again.

Leon was passing by a store before he could make his way into the salvage yard. He saw a news reporter interviewing Commander Feral. "The SWAT Kats might have helped, but they are still dangerous to the citizens of Megakat City and I won't stop until I find out who those hotshots really are."

"Have there been any injuries caused by the SWAT Kats?"

"They're lucky that nobody innocent got hurt Ann Gora." Commander Feral huffed. "Yet."

Leon could see the anger in Commander Feral's eyes from the T.V. He walked away from the shop to start his way inside the salvage yard.

* * *

><p>The pile of junk towered each pile as best as they can. Leon literally didn't want to make a sound because he feared it might cause an avalanche of junk.<p>

Leon saw a truck heading in his direction. He moved to the left side of the road so the truck could pass by, but it was slowing down. The closer the truck got, the happier Leon was getting.

"Need a lift?" The muscular tabby asked from the window.

"Yeah, the trip getting here was wild and crazy." Leon rubbed the back of his head. "I hope I'm not being a burden on you."

"It's okay. Just get in." The tabby directed with his head so that the young tabby could sit in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Uncle Furlong."

"Just call me Chance, Leon." He insisted. "Hurry up. I have to help Jake with work before we even talk about your situation."

Leon sits and shuts the door. Chance makes good work of the illegal u-turn back to the garage. Leon stares out the window, "I'm not going back." In the corner of his eyes he could see Chance staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. I still have to tell your mother that you're with me." Chance said in a low voice. For a moment, Leon pictured his father. "I'm responsible if you get lost or worse hurt."

Leon quickly turns to meet him. But instead, he finds himself staring at Chance. He turns to look back out the window again.

"What's wrong?" Chance asked.

Leon shook his head. "Nothing." He took a deep slow breath. "For a second, I thought I saw Him." Leon's voice cracked a bit.

Chance releases a long sigh. "I miss him too, kiddo." Chance placed a paw on Leon's shaking shoulders. "We all do."


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2: The Matter of Adjust

**Dont get mad that I made the discovery too early. There is a reason for that. Also, I forgot to mention that this is gonna be an AU so there will be stuff mentioned from the real series only tweeked a bit. I hope you guys like this one. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>It was cold. Leon slept on the couch in the living room. The blankets he was given wasn't enough to keep him warm. It seems fall has decided to torment Leon's choice of running away to the city. The temperature felt like in the mid-forties. Leon heard footsteps and looked up quickly. It wasn't who he expected but familiar none the less.<p>

"Morning Leon," the brown furred tom said. "How did you sleep?"

Leon sighed and smiled a bit. "Not so well. It's too cold in here." He gets up from the couch and puts on his sweater. "How do you live like this Jake?"

Jake held in a laugh. "I know it gets cold around this time of the year. You'll get used to it." Then the lean tom heads for the garage.

Leon heads to the kitchen to get something to eat. His eyes glance at a yellow sheet and begin to read it. "Hey Leon, you don't happen to know where Chance went?" Jake asked from the living room. "He wasn't in the garage and his truck is gone."

Leon hands the yellow page to Jake. The young tabby had an annoyed look on his face. Yet, it's another sign of his bad karma.

"So Chance is registering you at the high school, no need to be moody." Jake placed the paper on the table. "At least he isn't signing you up for boot camp."

"Why would Chance put me in boot camp anyways?"

"Not Chance," Jake folds his arms. "Your mother suggested it."

"My mom?" Leon eyes widen.

"Yeah, but Chance couldn't tell if she was serious." Leon flinched at Jake's sudden glare. "You really made her worry when you disappeared from home." Leon says nothing and leaves. "You don't care that you almost gave your own mother a heart attack?" Leon still says nothing. Jake releases an annoyed sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I just want to know why you suddenly…" Jake turns to see Leon was no longer in the kitchen. "Huh, where'd he go?"

* * *

><p>"Alright Mr. Furlong, your nephew is now registered to our system." A plump she-kat said. She cocks her head to the side to retrieve a schedule of Leon's previous school classes, but in different periods, and hands it over to Chance.<p>

'Never would have guessed Leon would be a theater kit.' Chance smiled at the schedule.

"Now this is a list of the supplies your nephew needs." She hands Chance three sheets of paper: Pre-Cal, Anatomy and Economics. "I know starting the school year in October will be hard to adjust, but Leon is a smart kit. His grades are well above average."

Chance was impressed. He takes another glance at the schedule before thanking the councilor. "Wait, why doesn't he have an English class?" 'Maybe she made a mistake.' Chance thought.

"Leon already has the necessary credits for that subject." The councilor informed. "Like I said, Leon is a smart kit."

"Well, thanks for your time." Chance shook her hand. "I'll make sure Leon is ready by Monday."

* * *

><p>Chance pulls up to the garage. "Hey Jake, do ya mind helpin' me out." Jake slid out from underneath the truck he was working on. Chance pulls out bags of school supplies and groceries so Jake could take them. "Where's Leon?" He looked around hoping to spot his nephew.<p>

Jake gave Chance an apologetic look. "Sorry, I kinda told him my thought on his latest stunt yesterday."

"Damn it Jake." Chance pinched the area between his eyebrows. "I told you, I am gonna handle it." He takes his share of the purchased items to the kitchen. "How long has he been gone?" Chance asks.

"About two hours."

"Two hours!" Chance glared at Jake. "Why haven't you gone looking for him?" he slams his paw on the table. Chance knew that Leon was having trouble adjusting to the changes at his mother's home, but this is just too much for him to handle alone.

"I guess we better…" Chance was interrupted by his pager. "Great." He said infuriated. "What's the problem Ms. Briggs?"

"It's Viper. He is attacking City Hall with some kind of mutated plant." Chance heard her scream.

"We're on our way!" Chance said. Both Jake and Chance ran towards the hangar to change and board the Turbokat.

* * *

><p>Leon woke up to the sound of a jet flying by. He scratched the back of his head, until he recognized the sound. "The SWAT Kats!" Leon jumps out the busted van he was snoozing in. All he could see was the Turbokat's blue flaring engines. He sits back in the van and pouts. "Must be nice. Being a SWAT Kat and all."<p>

'You really made her worry when you disappeared from home.' Jake's voice enters Leon's thoughts.

"Yeah," Leon answers.

'You don't care that you almost gave your own mother a heart attack?'

"Who said I didn't care!" Leon yelled out. "I just…" He stops at mid-sentence. Leon places his paws on the crown of his head. "I don't want to see her cry every time she looks at me." He slowly lifts his head away from his paws. "It's best if I wasn't there." Leon looks around and realized he was talking to no one. He sighs and begins to walk back to the garage. 'I guess my conscience is getting the best of me.' Leon thought.

It didn't take him long to reach the garage. He saw Chance's truck and immediately felt his gut twist. 'Chance is gonna blow a fuss when he sees me.'

Once at the gate, he saw no sign of the two mechanics. Leon double-checks to make sure the tow truck was still here and it is. "They must have gone to search for me." Leon said. The young tabby sits on the chair in the small office. He looks at the book shelf and skims through the collection of books. He reaches for a book that seemed interesting.

**BEEP!**

Leon was startled by the horn of a large dump truck. He heard laughter and the sound of junk being dumped. "That'll show him for socking me in the eye." Leon peeks out from behind a truck in the garage. "Alright, let's go." They laugh all the way out of the area.

Leon had no idea what that was about. He went out to see what they did and was shocked by the amount of junk all piled over Chance's truck. "Oh man, this isn't good." The worried tabby runs to the living room. He searches for his phone to no avail until it plops out of his backpack. Leon quickly puts back the battery and turns it on.

"Come on, pick up." Leon waits impatiently for Chance to pick up. He heard a faint sound coming from the garage. "Chance?" Leon hangs up and walks to the garage. Nobody was around. Leon dials his uncle's number again. The ringtone was a little lauder. "That's strange."

He walks around and follows the sound. "Holy kats, who would have thought Chance, still watched cartoons." The tabby was getting annoyed by the Scaredy-Kat ringtone. His ears pick up the sound from underneath him. "What the hell…"

* * *

><p>The Turbokat makes its way into the hangar as quiet as possible. T-Bone pops the canopy open and both SWAT Kats jump out.<p>

"I tell ya, Doctor Viper is getting more devious and cunning." Razor said as he opens his locker. "I didn't think he would come prepared to take out my glovatrix."

T-Bone gave Razor a questioning look. "It's not like you to fall for one of Viper's tricks." The blond tabby removes his helmet and mask to place them in his locker. "I wonder if Leon's back." Chance pondered.

"I'm sure he's in the living room trying to find out where we went." Razor said making progress on removing his flight suit. "Stupid plants just had to have thorns." The lean tom winced at the sharp pain on his ribs.

"That's a deep wound. Nothing a good bandage would fix."

"Yeah, you don't have to…" Razor flinched at the sight of seeing Leon in the hangar.

"What's the matter Jake? Kat got your tongue." Leon teased.

"How did you get down here?" Chance was the most shocked of the two.

"I followed Chance's ringtone down here." Leon held out his phone and pressed call. They all heard the ringtone in Chance's locker.

Jake placed his paws in the air. "I told you that ringtone was a bad idea!" Jake yelled at Chance.

"You said it was a bad choice when I go on dates with she-kats," Chance spat back. "Unlike you." Chance smirks.

"Don't turn this around on me Chance!" Jake yaps defensively. Both kats stare the young tabby laughing his heart out.

"What's so funny?" Both said at the same time, but Leon kept laughing.

Chance was getting flustered by Leon's presence. He was about to say something, but Leon's laugh was starting to break. "Hey, calm down kiddo."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Leon wiped the tears of his eyes with the back of his paw. "I just feel at home." He looks towards his uncle. "I belong here."

Jake sighed. "Look, you know who we are now. And I must say, you found out faster than I though." He smiled at Leon. "To tell you the truth, I was hoping to convince Chance to letting you join the SWAT Kats." Both tabbies give Jake a surprised look.

Leon's excitement began to show. "Not happening." Chance broke in. Leon glares at his uncle.

"Why not!"

"Because I'm responsible for you! Your mother would flip is she found out you were a SWAT Kat." Chance winced at the last bit of what he said.

Leon stares at his uncle in disbelief. "My mother knows about this?"

Chance didn't mean for that to slip out. He looks at his nephew, "It's a long story."

"Well that story is gonna have to wait." Jake said. "We have a job to do and we are already behind our queue." Jake pushes Leon up the ladder. "And you're gonna help us out."

* * *

><p>"What!" Chance stares at the pile of junk crushing his truck. He staggers toward the pile and eyes a pair of tire tracks that were caused by the culprit.<p>

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention why I called you in the first place." Leon scratched the back of his head. "You see…huh?" Leon sees his uncle's paws ball up with full rage.

"I know who did this." Chance growled. "And that tiny little fucker is gonna pay!"

Leon takes a step back to give his uncle some space. He has never seen Chance like this before. It's an energy flow that made Leon think twice before saying anything.

"Hey, kit," Leon flinched at Chance's call. "Help me remove all this shit off my truck." Chance commands. Leon didn't hesitate to obey.

As the two tabbies work to move the junk of broken parts of tanks and other vehicles, Leon couldn't help listen in to his uncle's grumbling. 'I have to be careful not to piss him off.' The young tabby thought and made the mental note.

* * *

><p>Leon staggers his way into the living room after a whole days worth of work. Not only did he move junk from one pile to the other, he had to help Chance and Jake with repairs on the stock of cars in the garage.<p>

"You better shower first before lying on the couch." Chance growled at the exhausted teen. Without arguing, Leon made for the bathroom.

Chance went to the fridge and takes out two cans of milk. He tosses one to Jake as he walks in. "That kit is a fast learner, I'll tell ya that much." Chance praised about his nephew.

"I can see that when he made perfect slices with a blow torch." Jake added.

"He had a welding class at school Jake." Chance pointed out. "I've seen some of the projects he has made and it's way above decent."

Jake finishes his milk and tosses the can away. "You think of him as some kind of prodigy. You'll end up spoiling him like he was your own kit."

"I'm better off being his father figure than his uncle." Chance said. He wasn't even looking at Jake anymore, only at the photo of Leon, himself and his brother. "It's the least I can do for my brother."

The lean tom sighs. "Sorry, I didn't mean it a wrong way." Jake then walks to his room.

* * *

><p>Leon just leans on the ceramic tiles as the shower prickles drops of water onto his fur. His arms ache every time he flexed them. The pain was the only thing that distracted him from thinking. The water sooths his muscles and began to recap what Chance had said in the hangar. 'How does my mother know about the SWAT Kats?' Leon thought.<p>

The water was starting to turn cold, so Leon turns it off. He tries his best to dry off, but can't stop bugging over his question.


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3: First Day Always Ends Bad

"Wake up." Leon groans and pulls the blankets over his head. Chance smirks and yanks the blanket off the young tabby. Leon yelps and falls on the cold concrete floor.

"What the hell Chance?" Leon yells. He rubs his hurting forehead.

"You have to get ready for school, so get changed." Chance orders Leon. "I already have your new backpack with your school supplies set up."

Leon groans again and continues to rub his forehead. 'I guess going to school is better than just helping Jake and Chance fix cars.' He starts to perk up a little at the idea. The tabby quickly removes his muscle shirt and put on a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. 'I wonder what the school Chance picked is like.'

* * *

><p>"Jake will pick you up after school. So don't off wondering around the city alright." Chance says out of Jake's passenger window. Leon watches him drive off back to the salvage yard.<p>

Leon turns to face the new school Chance registered him into. The school looks huge, but once he got inside, it was a whole new building.

There were two vertical halls that stretched from one end of the school to the other. Three halls bisect the halls, two halls in the middle with its own bisecting hall and a hall in the right of the school. The school's library is between the right hall and the center hall and the cafeteria at the end of the center hall. The two doors at both left ends of the vertical hall leads to the gym.

The tabby is amazed by the animated atmosphere of the school. His peers greet him the occasional 'good morning' and that was really weird to him. Everyone seems to notice that he was the new kit and Leon didn't like being the center of attention. It made him nervous. He felt there was a huge sign hanging above him pointing out his existence.

Leon pulls out his schedule to see what his first class was. The list read Theater Arts. 'I hate this class.' Leon complained mentally. He reads the room number and finds it in his first glance.

He grabs the handle and took in a deep breath. "Are you going to open the door or not?" Leon turns to face the she-kat. Her fur was tan but her hair was black with red highlights. She's a little short than Leon but her voice made up her height.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a little nervous." Leon tells her. She raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm new to the school. My name's Leon." He opens the door and she walks in without looking at the tabby.

"I'm Elizabeth," She introduces herself. "Elizabeth Feral, Liz for short. So if I were you, I would get out of my way." Leon gave her a slight glare.

Leon steps in the class after Liz and takes in the strange décor of the room. Christmas lights hang from the ceiling; small side table lamps on each corner of a table, costumes hang on a wire and posters of the school's performances from over the years.

Several students stare at Leon but have no intention to say anything. Leon sits at an empty table and waits for the bell to ring to signal the school day to begin. He puts his head down on the table so he could hide from everyone's gaze.

"Hi," A high pitched greeting made Leon look up. "Good morning, my name's Carmen." She smiles at Leon. There are two other she-kats with her and they sit across from Carmen.

"I'm Christy." The tall and lean kat introduces.

"And I'm Yaneli." The shortest of the tree she-kats says. The three are light brown and have long black hair.

"What's your name?" Carmen asks politely.

"Leon." The tabby says. "By the way," Leon stares at the table Liz is sitting at. "What's the deal with Liz?" He asks in a low voice almost as a whisper.

All three girls give each other a worried a look. Then Carmen leans in and whispers, "She's just stuck up and thinks she's better than everyone."

"She hardly ever says anything nice and doesn't like to perform with anyone." Yaneli says while pushing back her glasses. "Period."

"Ella es un bruja. A real witch." Christy huffs. "I never really liked her."

Leon chuckles a bit. "I guess I have some work to do." He stares at Liz's table again. He noticed Liz is looking at him and Leon winks at her. Liz gives him a disgust look and returns to converse with her friends.

'Wait a second.' Leon back tracked with his short confrontation with Liz. 'She said her last name was Feral. This is gonna be interesting.' The tabby smirked mentally.

* * *

><p>Chance and Jake are working on a truck with a broken transmission. They needed to fix it quick so the owner could pick it up in time, but they only had half an hour left.<p>

"We're almost done Chance." Jake said. His cell phone vibrates and he checks who it could be. Jake's ears flatten and release an annoyed sigh.

"Him again?" Chance asks.

"Yeah," Jake presses the green button to answer his cell. "Hey, what's up?" Jake then had the phone a foot away from his ear. "Alright, but calm down." Chance could barely hear the muffling voice on the phone. "Look, I'm sorry that I…" Jake's expression changes to anger. "Fine! See if I care!" He immediately presses the end button and resists the urge to chuck the phone across the garage.

"Everything alright?" Chance asks again. He usually didn't pester, but Chance thought it would help Jake ventilate.

Jake sighs again and walks on to another car. "No." Jake pops open the hood and inspect it. "This one's gonna need a new engine."

"You're changing the subject."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Jake barks at Chance. "Just drop it okay."

* * *

><p>Leon is excited to finally have some time alone. It was lunch and he didn't feel like meeting his peers today. But like his last school, people came to him. There were a lot of interesting kats in the school. Leon met the school's best artist, so they say. Well, he actually bumped into him.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The student got one good look at Leon and took out a sharpee and copy paper. "Don't move."

Leon was confused and nervous by what the kat was doing. He tried to see, but the kat covered up his progress. "Done." He showed Leon the drawing and the tabby busted into laughter. "You don't have to laugh at it."

"I'm sorry," Leon managed to say. "It's just that I never pictured myself looking like that." The tabby returns the drawing of himself as a Dragon Sphere T character.

"No, you hold on to that. It's yours." The kat waved off the paper. "I'm Trey Browning." And that's around the time he met the guy Leon was eating lunch with.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So Leon, where did you move from?"

"I came from a small town south of Megakat City." Leon said. "It's about two hours away by train. I think it was called Bodhum."

"You think?" The blond kat gave Leon a sideways look. "You came from there and you don't even know the place's name."

"Well, I did live there for a couple months." Leon explains. "Besides Nathan, I used to live around Megakat City." Leon took a bit of his tuna sandwich.

"So, you're the new kit." Leon found himself looking at lean tom with pitch black fur, but the hair on his head is semi-long and messy. "You remind me of a certain someone that has been seen flying around the city these days." Leon gasps at what this guy just said. "The name's Ezekiel Guiles."

Leon is hesitating to respond. There was something Ezekiel that made Leon feel cautious. "Hey Zeke, how ya been?" Nathan asks.

"Oh you know the usual." Ezekiel responds. "I was just heading to meet some special friends when I happen to bump into the new kit."

Leon flinches at the stare Ezekiel is giving him. "So, Leon," The tabby is surprised that this kat even knew his name. "I must say, I never really thought I would meet someone like you in this school." Ezekiel's stare almost becomes sinister. "Yes, you just might be the one."

"What are you talking about?" Leon was about to loose his temper. Several students turn to their direction.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud." Ezekiel begins to walk away. "It was nice meeting you in person."

Leon huffs and takes a bite out of his sandwich. "I'd be careful around him Leon." The tabby turns to Nathan.

"What do you know about Ezekiel?" Leon asks.

"Not a lot." Nathan replies. "I've only heard that he lives up to his name and that he has a job as an info broker." Nathan picks at the green beans on his tray with his fork. "Like I said, be careful around him."

* * *

><p>"It's so nice of you to join us. We thought we were the only ones who looked at life this way." A young she-kat with long dreadlocks says to the newcomer.<p>

"It's no problem at all." The kat responds. "I too think life is designed to hold us back. We are just their pawns and life just likes to mess with our fate."

"I couldn't agree more." A tom says. He is husky, but well built. "I'm tired of life making my life hell." He slams his fist on the table and staggers at the pain.

"Now calm down Tony, that's not going to solve anything." The new kat says. "But before we do this, let me ask a question." The two kats give the newcomer an odd look. "Is it really necessary to throw your life away over something so stupid?"

Both kats stare at the newcomer with full hate. Tony gets up from his seat and makes a fist. "Stop," The she-kat says, "we don't want to attract attention."

"But Ashlee…"

"Listen to her." The newcomer interrupts, "To tell you the truth, I didn't come here to die. I came here to see if you guys will actually do it." He smiles in a sinister way that scares the two kats. "You two say life is making your lives terrible when it's actually you that is making it worse. Life isn't out to get you. Or are you two referring life as a great spirit. Wouldn't that make life 'God'?"

"We didn't say that!" Ashlee retorts. "We would never think God is out to get us. Sure he may have not been there when we needed him but we have no other choice. I want to end my life to end my suffering."

"Let me ask you two another question, do you believe in the afterlife?" Ashlee and Tony didn't say a thing. They think on the question for a while. "If there was an afterlife, wouldn't you be living life again. You will be born anew from a world that you won't remember, to a world that will probably make your life just as worse."

Both kats stare at the newcomer with shock and horror on their face. "Why are you telling us this?" Tony asks.

"Why? The answer is simple. I personally don't believe in God. So, that in mind, I don't really believe there is an afterlife." He is given gasps from the two kats. "If you two wanted to die, wouldn't you have done that already? You two say your lives are terrible because nobody cares for you. Since nobody cares, just die. End it. The world will keep going and you two will rot in the ground."

"Son of a Bitch!" Tony got up from is seat again to try to slug the crap out of the newcomer. He stops when he is an inch away from the tip of a steel weapon.

The newcomer gives out the most sinister of laughs the two kats have ever heard. "Why are you scared? I thought you wanted to die. It's times like these that make you realize that your life is more important." He looks at his watch, "Oh, look at the time, I have to be going. It was a pleasure to finally meet the two most pathetic kats in the city. If you two still wish to die, the drinks in front of you are still drugged. I only came to tell you two that your choice to die is completely stupid, senseless and, let's not forget, laughable." Then the newcomer begins to walk away.

"You're a sick bastard Trent!" Ashlee yells.

He turns to look back at Tony and Ashlee. "My name isn't really Trent." A sly slime grows on his face. "My real name is Ezekiel."

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rings and Leon makes his way out of the building. He sees the main doors are over flowing with students so he searches for another exit. 'The doors by the gym.' Leon thought.<p>

Right when Leon is about to reach the doors he hears someone call his name. Only this voice sent chills through out him. "Leon." The tabby feels Ezekiel's paw on his shoulder. "I just wanted to say it was an honor to meet the son of the famous inventor. Give my regards to your old man for me." Ezekiel pats Leon on the back and then heads for the exit.

Leon drops his binder and charges at Ezekiel. The lean kat swiftly evades the tabby's tackle. Leon stops and quickly turns to punch Ezekiel while he is still close, but Ezekiel had a pocket knife to Leon's throat.

"What," Ezekiel gave Leon a hardhearted look, "too soon?" Leon glares at him and inches closer. He winces at the feel of the small blade. The tabby calms himself and backs away slowly, but keeps his glare on the dark furred kat. Ezekiel retracts his knife, puts it back in his sweeter pocket and passes Leon to exit out the school.

Leon grabs his binder and heads for the exit. There was a sting on his throat. He used the back of his paw to rub his neck and pulls back to find a thin line of blood. His anger rose to its limit. He felt someone touch him and Leon quickly grabs the kat's arm and twists it to bring him to his knees.

"What the hell Leon!" The tabby let go once he realizes it was Jake.

"Sorry."

"Man that really hurt." Jake rubs his arm to sooth his pain. "I gotta make a mental note to not bother you in deep thought."

"Yeah," Leon says, "deep thought." He began to walk towards Jake's car. Jake catches on to Leon's sarcasm. He wasn't going to ask how his day was. Jake could tell it didn't end well.

* * *

><p>Jake pulls into his spot at the garage and saw a familiar green and feminine sports car. He notices Chance wasn't there servicing the spots car and the waiting limo wasn't there either, so Jake assumes the other reason on the back of his mind.<p>

"Get back inside." Jake sighs. "We're going out for a little grub. Maybe we'll bring Chance something." Leon gives Jake a weird look. "Trust me, now won't be a good time to go inside."

"Alright," Leon closes the car door, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Jake replies. "Chance is just servicing a different kind of ride. That's all."

It didn't take long for Leon to figure out what Jake meant. He tries his best not to think about it.


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4: A Son's Reminisce

-Shadow Paw joined the Chat Room-

Shadow Paw- Hey!

Lion3- Hi

BigT- whats up

Shadow Paw- did you guys hear?

BigT- about what

Shadow Paw- there was a deal going down at the old tuna packing place

Lion3- the one that caught on fire!

BigT- yeah,

BigT- the news said it was caused by two robots that call themselves the Metallikats

Shadow Paw- before all that happened,

Shadow Paw- a gang was setting up for a deal

BigT- like…

Lion3- what were they doin…?

Shadow Paw- selling katnip

Lion3- !

BigT- what!

BigT- how do u know that

Shadow Paw- I have my sources

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon," The young tabby jerks his head towards Jake's call away from his laptop. "We're gonna be gone for a couple hours, are you okay staying by yourself?"<p>

"I think I can manage." Leon replies. He returns his focus on his laptop.

"Let's go Razor!" T-Bone calls. Jake gave Leon one last look. He put on his mask and helmet and heads for the Turbokat.

* * *

><p>Shadow Paw- besides,<p>

Shadow Paw- the Metallikats used to be the leaders of the gang that were in the fire

Lion3- no way!

Lion3- why would they attack their own gang?

Shadow Paw- revenge…

Lion3- !

BigT …!

Shadow Paw- or maybe they were mad for being thought as dead for months

BigT- what do u mean by 'dead'

Shadow Paw- the robots that burned down the packing plant,

Shadow Paw- are none other than Mac and Molly Mange

* * *

><p>Leon recognizes those names. They are the one's that tried to rob money from his father's research grant, but were stopped by Enforcers, the SWAT Kats and…<p>

* * *

><p>BigT- I have to go<p>

BigT- something has come to my attention

BigT- l8r

Lion3- bye

Shadow- Paw see ya

-BigT has left the Chat Room-

* * *

><p>Leon closes his laptop and puts it in his backpack. He then climbs the ladder up to the garage. The names still echoes in his mind. 'I need to get some air.' Leon thought.<p>

* * *

><p>It has been almost a three weeks since Leon returned to Megakat City. Not a lot of things have happened, except the increase of crime of course. Leon has grown used to Jake and Chance's sudden leave to go stop the occasional bad guys. Chance still hasn't changed his mind to letting Leon become a SWAT Kat and Leon was okay with it. Even though he is allowed to hang out in the hangar, he is only restricted to Jake's desk.<p>

Leon sighs. The cold air of mid-November relaxes the tabby as he walks down the park. Kittens laugh and play at the nearby playground, wheels of skates and bikes hum on the concrete pathways and sirens from the Enforcers can be heard from the distance. He then sits on a park bench and stares at the lake.

'Mac and Molly Mange,' Leon has said again in his mind. 'It's because of them that I couldn't save him.'

* * *

><p>One Year Earlier. Pumadyne.<p>

"Professor Furlong, you are needed in the Conference Room."

"I'll be right there shortly." Professor Furlong motioned his assistance to leave. "Alright Leon, stay here until I get back and then we'll head out to have dinner with your uncle."

"I thought you hated going to the salvage yard?" Leon raised an eyebrow to his father.

"Well, I have something important I need to give him." Leon's father headed for the door. "Don't go exploring the labs. I'm responsible if you get lost or worse hurt." Leon's father smiled at his son one last time before leaving.

"So what am I suppose to do, read research papers?" Leon asked himself aloud. He pulled out his cell phone and to answer the text he received. "Hmm," Leon stared at the restricted name and opened the message. It read to make a choice: call for back-up or call the Enforcers. "What kind of…" Leon then heard gun shots.

Leon looked out the window and saw the scene of mobsters fighting off security guards. The young tabby didn't want to call for back-up. He couldn't get 'them' involved. Instead he called the Enforcers.

Leon knew who was attacking. It was a gang that rivaled his own. He was surprised to see Mac and Molly easily gun down the hoard of security guards. They slowly advanced to the main building. "I have to find Dad and get us out of here." Leon quickly sprints out of his father's office.

"Conference Room…Conference Room…" Leon skimmed through the map of the building. "Where the fuck is that room?" He was growing anxious and impatient. "It's in the lobby's second floor." Then the tabby presses the button to the elevator. It slowly ascended from the lobby.

The power went out. Leon cursed mentally and headed for the stairs. "Why did they give my dad an office in the tenth floor?" He complained aloud. Then the young tabby got an idea. "It's crazy, but worth a shot." He climbed over the railing and jumped down to the next railing. Leon was relieved that he made it.

Leon reached the bottom. He was breathing hard and shaking. 'Note to self: wear leather gloves next time.' He looked up and sighed. About half way of his climb down, Leon lost his grip and fell three or four floors before grabbing on to the last railing. He stood up slowly and heard gun fire from behind the door.

The young tabby slowly opened the door. Nobody was around, but it was obvious the mobsters were inside. Leon runs down the hall and hid behind a wide potted fern. He guessed they were fighting off Enforcers now.

The stairs to the lobby's second floor was a few feet away. If he made the run, he would surely get shot. Leon spotted a pistol by the reception desk. He sprinted and grabbed the gun as he rolled to hide behind the desk. The receptionist yelped when she saw Leon.

Leon covered her mouth. He heard footsteps walking towards his direction. 'Think Leon, think.' Then his gaze fell on the receptionist.

The mobster walks around the receptionist's desk. He points with his rifle and saw nobody was there. He looked up and saw Leon leading the receptionist up the stairs. "Boss, it's the leader of the Morning Claws!"

Leon grabbed the receptionist's arm and quickly hid behind the wall. "Go find a place to hide!" Leon ordered. She was hesitant, but obeyed. The mobsters' firing has stopped on his side and he aimed at the two kats reloading. They were perfect headshots. Leon runs to the hall heading down to the conference room.

"Don't botha goin afta him." Mac ordered. "Molly will take care ah him."

Leon looked back and noticed he wasn't followed. Now his only focus was to find his father and escape. He slowed down when the doors to the conference room opened. Two mobsters point their guns at Leon. "Well, it isn't our dear adversary." Leon glared at the she-kat.

"Molly."

"I bet you thought you could steal their research grant before us, did ya?" Two more mobsters came from the room and hauled out duffle bags on each paw.

"I don't have to steal it. A part of that money would have been mine from the get-go. Besides…" Leon slowly motioned his paw to his back pocket. "I'm not here for that!" He pressed the button and threw the flash grenade.

Leon shot down the blinded mobsters. He ran into the conference room and immediately stopped. "Drop it." He dropped the pistol. "Now, out of my way or your old man eats lead." Molly threatened Leon by using his father.

"Don't hurt him."

"What is this? Is the leader of the Morning Claws begging?" Molly laughed. Leon looked away from his father's shocked look. "I can't guarantee his safety kit." Molly then left with Leon's father. "Follow me and he gets it."

Leon leaned on the wall and slowly slid down to a sitting position. "Damn it!" He pounded the wall with his fist. "I fucked up. I should have called for back-up." Leon pulled out his cell phone. 'There is only one way to stop them.'

With the order issued out to their forum, Leon grabs his pistol, placed his phone on the table and shot it. Leon waited in the conference room. Enforcers found him, he told them Molly destroyed his phone and they took him to the ambulance. He didn't notice the pain in his paw until his adrenaline settled down.

After the paramedic bandaged his right paw, he asked around if they found his father yet. A team of Enforcers push a gurney with a body bag. "Another scientist. We found him in the back, but he was shot by a sniper. Right in the head."

"Mac and Molly had nothing to do with his death then." An Enforcer officer said. Leon figured out who was in the body bag. "I was told by an Enforcer that he heard one of the mobsters say that the leader of the Morning Claws is here, but we haven't seen them around."

Leon left Pumadyne. The young tabby hitched a ride back home to Megakat City. He pressed the elevator button, waited, pressed the number eight button, waited and opened the door to his parent's luxurious apartment.

"Leon," his mother frantically ran to her son. "Where's your father? I saw what happened at Pumadyne in the news."

After an hour drive back home, he broke down. "I'm sorry Mom. I couldn't save him."

"What are you saying?" Horror shrouded her face.

"Dad's dead. He's dead and I didn't do anything to save him. I screwed up everything. Everything! Everything! EVERYTHING!" Leon fell to his knees and screamed while punching the tile floor.

Leon's mother embraces her only son and family member closer. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was to try to calm him down.

It was a quarter past two in the morning. Leon couldn't sleep and was too busy blaming himself for letting Molly leave with his father. His order to help stop Mac and Molly didn't happen until they had left Pumadyne. The SWAT Kats and Enforcers helped back up the Morning Claws to capture the two mob leaders.

Leon got on his computer and went to the Morning Claws' webpage. They all knew who he was by user name. In person, only a few kats from the gang knew his real name. This was an order he thought he would never had to make. 'The Morning Claws will disband. The Morning Claws will disappear. Forever.'

* * *

><p>Leon tries really hard to suppress his tears. He releases a shaky breath. "Hey kit," Leon got startled by the tom in black boots, pants, shirt and jacket. "You know it's kats like you that get mugged, right? Staring into space like that makes you an easy target."<p>

Leon smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm just reflecting on the past. How did my life suddenly go from perfect to hell in seconds?" Leon says sarcastically

The tom scoffs. "That's no way to greet an old friend." The older tom sits next to Leon. "How ya been?"

The young tabby leans back and sighs. "After three weeks, I say it's been really good. I like my normal life."

"You know," Leon turns to listen to his friend. "Everyone in the Morning Claws was pissed when you ordered us to disband. But once they heard about your father, they all understood. So we took down everything: from our hide out to the forum."

"Don't tell me; you're here to ask me to bring them back?"

"It was fun," Leon's friend says, "but it's like you said, I like this normal life too."

"Hey Edge, do you mind giving me a ride to the salvage yard?" Leon asks.

"Yeah sure," Edge folds his arms, "but what for?"

"I need to get home." Leon sees the Turbokat heading back. "I didn't tell my uncle I left."

"Alright," Edge got up. "Let's go, my motorcycle is right over there." The tom points to the black bike. "I had it changed to hide its true colors."

"I had that bike personally made for you and you changed the colors." Leon says a bit annoyed. "Well, I'll let this slide, even though I gave it to you for your twenty-fourth birthday last year."

"That was a wild party." Edge smiles at the memory. "The longer we stay here, the madder your uncle will get." Leon nods and sits behind Edge.

"By the way," Edge looks back after turning on the bike. "Are you eighteen yet?"

Leon groans as he puts on his helmet. "Yeah I am. I told you, I was drunk and I'm not into toms. So. Drop. It."

"Fine," Edge huffs, "I thought I'd give it one last shot. You made out with me that night at my party, so I had to be sure."

"I said drop it!" Leon pounds Edge's helmet hard.

"Alright, gee." Edge then drives off to the salvage yard.


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5 A Visitor's Misdemeanor

Razor is worried about T-Bone. He hasn't said anything since they stopped the Metallikats. Razor just didn't know what to say to the tabby. The small tom could sense the tabby's frustration. Razor wonder's if T-Bone blames him for involving his brother with the SWAT Kats.

The jet comes to a halt and they wait for the lift to set. The canopy opens and T-Bone gets out first. He looks up and sees Razor is still on his seat. "Come on," T-Bone calls out, "there's work to do."

"Right." Razor says in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Edge stops his bike in front of the garage. Leon gets off and sees Chance running towards him. He was expecting to get yelled at for leaving, but was surprised by his sudden embrace.<p>

"Thank God you're alright." Chance says in a shaky tone.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Leon frees himself from Chance's hold on him. The young tabby sees the worry in his uncle's eyes. "What happened?"

Chance grabs Leon's arm and pulls him in the house. Leon takes in the mess that Chance has showed him. The couch was ripped open, books all around the ground and the kitchen was completely destroyed.

"Whoa!" Edge is astounded by the sight of the mess. "Looks like you were robbed."

"Not exactly," Jake says as he exits his room, "none of our belongings were stolen. Not even the money from…" his eyes land on the handsome kat in black clothing. "…the safe."

Chance glares at Edge for just walking in. "Who are you?"

"Oh," Edge puts out his paw, "I'm Edge and a friend of Leon's. I met the kit when I used to be a security guard at Pumadyne, but was released do to my choice in 'lifestyle' if you know what I mean."

Chance kept a close watch on Edge. "I'm Jake." he says making quick work in his introduction. "The big guy is Chance, Leon's uncle."

"Well, duh!" Edge then points towards the two tabbies. "They look so similar. Except Leon has a browner shade of blond fur and a little less built."

"Um, guys," Leon gave Jake and Edge an annoyed look, "can we please focus on what just happened here?" Leon motions his arms to the trashed up scene of their home.

"Right, sorry." Edge rubs the back of his head.

They all turn their attention back to the house. Chance and Jake check the kitchen and the only things lost were a bunch of broken plates and cups. Leon and Edge clean up the living room. Edge found a tape recorder under one of the couch's cushions. "Are you sure everything here is yours?"

"Yeah," Jake answers from the kitchen. The lean tom walks towards the living room and sees Edge holding the tape recorder. "Then again, maybe not everything is ours."

Everyone gathers around to hear the tape. Edge pressed play. There was static at first. Then they hear footsteps and what seems to be someone breathing. "How disappointing." It says. "You don't have the professor's invention. I know you have it Mr. Furlong. I won't stop until I get what I want." Then the tape recorder began to spark until it broke into pieces.

"At least we know they were looking for something." Edge says jokingly. The three kats stare down at Edge.

"The professor's invention, what's he talking about?" Jake asks.

Chance was about to say he doesn't know until Leon interrupts. "The Exuranium Generator. With that they could either create the fastest jet or…" Leon trails off at the thought.

"Your father created a generator?" Edge looks confused. "I thought he invented ways to increase the performance of jets with fewer casualties."

"He did." Leon makes sure Edge's thought is correct. "The generator is supposed to increase the thrusters of jets in dire situations. The uranium inside the generator releases energy and that energy in turn is used for the jet's propulsion. Not the uranium itself."

"That explains the 'ex' in the name." Jake has a paw on his chin. "But what would they want with a generator, it doesn't make sense."

"There was a reason why my father needed research money;" Leon says in a low voice, "to test the generator and to test his hypotheses."

"His hypotheses," Chance gives Leon a weird look, "don't you mean hypothesis?"

Leon shook his head. "My father had two theories, but he leaned more into the good one."

"The good one?" Jake was getting a bad feeling.

"The good one is the generator's true purpose of its creation. The bad one…" Leon hesitates. Everyone got nervous and quiet. "…it could create a massive energy that could not only destroy the city, but space itself."

They all gasp at the second theory. "Why would David create something like that?" Chance fists his paws and glares at the ground.

"I asked him that too, but all he told me was, 'If my second theory happens, I'm sorry I created a black hole'." Leon replies. He and the others flinch when Chance growls and punch a chunk off the corner of the brick wall.

"It's just like him," Chance says as he stares at his blood covered paw, "to say something stupid in serious situations."

"We should report this to the Enforcers. It would be a good idea to involve them on what's happened." Edge suggests.

"How would we do that?" Leon barked at Edge. "Our only proof shattered in your paws." Then Leon remembers someone who might help them. "Edge, come with me." The young tabby orders.

"Where are you going?" Chance growls at Leon.

"I know someone who might tell us about mystery intruder."

"Well you're not going alone with Edge." Chance says. "I'm going too. After we visit the hospital because I think I misplaced and broke a couple bones in my paw."

* * *

><p>Leon waits in his seat; arms crossed and the back of his head on the wall. His eyes lids are getting heavy from the long wait. 'Man, how long does it take to cast a paw?' The tabby thought before knocking out.<p>

Jake smiles as he watches Leon struggle for a comfortable position on his chair. The brown tom turns to look back out the window. The city bustles with life. He can't imagine that something could easily wipe it away in a flash. Jake wasn't referring the city as 'it'. In his mind, 'it' was the planet.

"You think too much." Edge spoke out from behind Jake.

"It happens." Jake confesses. "Sometimes I loose track of reality when I'm pensive. It's like the whole world doesn't exist."

Edge sits in one of the chairs in the waiting room. He removes his jacket and Jake couldn't help but peek. Edge leans on his chair and sighs, "It's been an interesting day today."

"Really," Jake turns and used this to check Edge out, from his lean muscled body to his face. "How is that?"

Edge smirks a bit. "After doing a job, I got to meet Leon again."

"A job, what do you do?"

"I'm a transporter now. I take kats and supplies to their destination for a fee." Edge answers.

Jake slightly glares at the kat in front of him. "So you smuggle in and out kats and items?"

"Sometimes."

"You do know I used to be an Enforcer, right?" Jake asks.

"Same here." Edge says. "I was demoted by Feral when he found out I hid some hallucinogenic drugs. That's how I became a security guard for Pumadyne."

Jake is surprised by Edge. "When did you become an Enforcer?" Edge scrunches his face in thought.

"Two years ago."

"Chance and I were kicked out from Enforcers two years ago. I'm sure you figured out who Feral blamed for the damages on the new Enforcer building." Jake says.

Edge looks stunned. "That was you and Chance! I nearly died when that plane crashed." He then began to laugh. "That was one of my best days ever. It started my first day on the job with a 'bang'."

Jake began to laugh too. "That's one bad pun."

"Shut up," Leon mumbles, "I'm trying to rest here."

Jake and Edge quietly laugh. "You know," Edge began, "I always looked at Leon as a little brother when I first met him. Then one day he…" Edge stops talking. He almost told Jake about what Leon did to him.

"Yeah," Jake says, "his father died and leaves the city with his mother." Then Jake's tone changes when he looks at Leon. "It annoys me to think that Leon left his own mother alone in Bodhum. Like she doesn't have enough problems as it is."

Edge mentally sighs in relief. He thought that Jake would have gotten suspicious. "Hey Jake," Jake turns to face Edge, "are you doing anything later?"

Jake has on a shocked expression, but inside his mind, he's excited. Then he notices Edge getting a little awkward. "Never mind." Edge says embarrassed.

"No, I'm not doing anything later." Jake replies. He doesn't make eye contact because he feels stupid answering Edge late.

"Okay Mr. Furlong," Jake and Edge turn to see Chance with the doctor, "be sure to not make any use of your left paw."

"Got it Doc." Chance then walks towards the waiting room. "Wake up Leon."

"It's about time." Leon rubs his eyes and yawns. "The sooner we get there the better."

"Do you mind telling us who we're about to visit?" Jake asks.

Leon presses the elevators down button. As much as he doesn't like the idea, it's best that he tells them. The young tabby inhales and then exhales. "We're going to visit Ezekiel."


	6. Episode 6

Chapter 6: Simple Love

"Well, if it isn't Leon." Ezekiel says as the young tabby and his group walks into the large room. "I must say, it's an honor to have you all here."

"Cut the crap Zeke," Leon snaps, "we're here for some answers and I'm hoping you can help."

"We're getting help from a kit?" Jake asks. "What would he know?"

"A lot more than you think he does." Edge answers. "Ezekiel is one of my clients. If he needs something done, I'm his guy. "

"Now Edge, flattery will get you nowhere." Ezekiel then leans on his desk and puts his paws together. "I may be able to help you, for three bills."

"Three dollars, that's it?" Chance is confused with the price.

Leon pulls out the envelope he was given in the train. He takes out three bills, all one hundreds. "I see someone knows what I meant. Now then, what is it that you want to know?"

Leon explains what happened to their home, the message and his father's invention. Ezekiel has on a look on his face that seems more business like. A look Leon rather wants to see. "I may have a guess on who you want to know, but this 'who' is an organization. They are a secret group, a business that works under the radar, called the Syndicate."

"The Syndicate, what kind of business do they do?" Leon asks.

"I have no idea," Ezekiel shrugs, "but I do have several guesses. One: the organization is selling weapons of mass destruction or two: trying to create weapons of mass destruction."

"Then, that means…" Jake ponders in his thoughts.

"There has to be more then one group. Otherwise, they wouldn't call themselves a syndicate." Leon says. "If they are creating or selling weapons, then they must have someone on the top. Do you know who that could be?"

"Right now, it could be the one who ransacked your home." Ezekiel says. A sly smile creeps on his face and whispers, "Just be glad they didn't find the secret hangar, leader of the Morning Claws."

Leon gasps out and looks back at Chance and Jake. They are too busy taking in all the information. "Don't worry, I knew all along. If I wanted you all gone, I would have done it months ago." Ezekiel whispers. Ezekiel clears his throat and gets everyone's attention. "If I find anything else on this, or if I find any clues, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Leon says as he slightly glares at the black kat.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors open to the lobby of the apartments. All four walk out and Edge stops Jake just after exiting. "So, how about it, want to go out?"<p>

Leon turns in surprise to see Edge hitting on Jake. "Not cool. I don't think…"

"Sure, I'm game." Jake responds. Leon is even more shocked. Chance pats Leon on the back to let him know its okay.

"Alright, then lets go." Edge leads Jake to his motorcycle and hands Jake a helmet. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back. He's in good hands." When Jake signals that he is ready, Edge quickly rides off into the city.

Leon is a little flustered by what just happened. "Man, Edge works fast." Leon then opens Chance's rebuilt truck.

"I didn't know Edge figured out Jake was gay." Chance says as he began to start his truck.

"I didn't know Jake was gay period." Leon huffs. "So, how about some dinner, let's say some pizza?"

"I say lets." Then Chance puts the truck on drive and heads for Keshia's Pizza.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Jake asks though his helmet.<p>

"Somewhere you will appreciate." Edge replies. "I heard about you when I still worked at Enforcer HQ. Not just about the crash."

"Please tell me we're not heading to one of those gay bars."

Edge laughs. "I don't have patience for those places. I'd rather do something cool like going to the shooting rang. I want to challenge you at a game of marksmanship."

Jake puts on a wide smirk that can't be seen. "You're on."

* * *

><p>Chance and Leon walk into Keshia's Pizza and pay for their business. Leon is surprised to see Elizabeth here of all places. Leon was getting a little annoyed of her, but something about her made her a catch. "Gawk much." Chance brings Leon back from his thoughts.<p>

"Sorry, just got distracted."

"Right," Chance then spots someone he hasn't seen since he graduated from Enforcer Academy. "Felina, is that you?"

"Chance Furlong? What a surprise." The tall she-kat gets up from her seat and goes to shake paws, "I heard what happened, sorry for your loss."

Chance puts on a placid look. "It's okay. So, when are done with the Academy?"

"This year actually. I can't wait to be in the action and to work along side with the SWAT Kats." Felina answers. Chance puts on a smile.

"Why with the SWAT Kats? Wouldn't your uncle say something about that?"

"Uncle Feral is too stubborn to admit that the SWAT Kats are trying to help." Felina huffs at the question.

"Are you here alone?" Chance asks.

"No, I'm here with my sister Elizabeth and with Callie." Felina answers. "Its girl's night and we always have pizza before heading to the movies."

"Callie is here?"

"She sure is." Chance heard the sweat familiar voice behind him. "Hey Chance, what brings you here?"

"Hey beautiful," Chance gives her a once over look, "I'm just having dinner with my nephew." Chance then pulls Leon under his big arms.

"Chance…" Leon hisses.

The three adults catch up and Leon is left alone with Elizabeth. Something about her is different. She hasn't said anything and doesn't make eye contact with Leon. "Um…" Leon begins.

"I'm sorry," Liz says. "I have to get another plate." She quickly gets out of her seat and heads for the buffet. Leon then begins to eat his fill. She comes back and has a plate of pizza and another plate of salad with dressing.

"Trying to even it out?" Leon says jokingly. He blushes a little because he sounded nervous. He looks at her and sees that she too is blushing under her tan fur. The tension around them was getting uncomfortable.

"Um…have you been practicing for our scene?" Liz asks.

Leon blushes brighter. This wasn't a topic he wanted to get into right now, but what other choice did he have. "I have. I'm sure we'll do great." Leon picks out a pepperoni with his claws and puts it in his mouth.

"I don't feel comfortable doing the scene. What if I mess up?" Liz continues the topic. "I haven't done anything like that before and I don't want people to think I have a problem with it."

"Look, just relax. I'll help you through it. Remember what Mr. Wisdom said; be in character at all times. I promise I won't bite."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay in character when I know it's you." Liz says. She places her paws on her forehead. "I'm a big loser."

"No you're not." Leon pulls her paws away from her face. "You're a beautiful she-kat with a lot of talent. You're smart and you know exactly what to say when a scene doesn't go how you expected it to be. If it's me that's making you worry, then how about we practice?"

"Right here," Liz is surprised by Leon's offer, "but what if…"

Leon placed a claw over her lips. Liz blushes to an extent that it's even noticeable through her tan fur. "You talk too much."

* * *

><p>The sounds of gun fire echoes throughout the room. Jake and Edge are tied with thirty points. The new targets are set and time is almost out. Jake is actually nervous of Edge's marksmanship. This is the first time someone has actually gotten the same score as him. Ten seconds remain on the clock and Jake still has a few of targets left. Thirty-six, thirty-seven, six seconds remain, thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, two seconds, forty-two.<p>

**Riiiiiiiiiing!**

Jake looks at the score and sees that he wins by one score. Jake breaths out a breath of satisfaction and then begins to laugh. Edge takes off his earmuffs and pats Jake on the back. "I have to admit, you are the better marksman."

"To tell you the truth, I was getting nervous."

"So…I could have won." Edge says. He smiles and then heads for the exit with Jake behind him.

'Yeah you could have. If I was a second slower, I would have easily lost.' Jake sighs at the thought of himself losing. Chance would never let him live it down if he found out that if he did lose.

"There you go again," Edge stops Jake on his tracks, "you get lost in your thoughts to much. How are you supposed to enjoy our date if you're thinking?"

"I'm sorry; I told you it's a bad habit."

"I'm going to fix that habit."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to make look at something."

"How is that going to help me?" Jake raises an eyebrow at Edge.

"I knew this would come in handy one day." Edge pulls out his cell phone. Jake just watches as Edge fiddles with his phone. He then hands Jake the phone, "I want you to count all those numbers from top to bottom."

Jake looks at the image, and counts the numbers. The numbers got smaller as he counted. He increases his focus and gets closer to the phone. Jake started to think, 'I don't see the point in this. What kind of…' Then a horrible picture of a monstrous face and a loud scream makes Jake jump back and almost drop the phone. Edge just laughs at Jake's reaction.

"What the fuck?" Jake bursts, "Is that how you get your kicks with other kats?" Jake has the image stuck in his mind. "Thanks, now I can't get that thing out of my head." Jake says angrily.

"Then step one is complete." Edge says and is given a shocked expression from Jake. "Next, you have to stop thinking about the image. Get it out of your mind. If you can do that, by the time we head back to the garage, then I'll make the next date even better."

"If I don't, you can kiss that next date good-bye." Jake huffs. Jake hears Edge snickering and glares at him. Jake's glares made Edge laugh a little more noticeable.

"Come on," Edge says pushing Jake to the motorcycle. "You have plenty of time. The salvage yard is just on the other side of the city."

* * *

><p>"So you and Chance have been seeing each other for almost a year and you haven't told me once about it." Felina is a little peeved when Callie tells her when she met Chance for the first time.<p>

"It's not her fault, you probably never asked." Chance defends his lover. He pulls her in for a nice kiss.

"Oh brother, get a room if you're going to do that in a place like this." Felina says.

"It's no fun when you're the only one without a tom." Callie says as she points to the two teenagers. "I guess Chance isn't the only smooth talker."

Felina got up from her seat and pushes Leon away from her sister. "Okay, this is not what I expected to happen."

"Oh," Liz got up from her seat and stomps her foot on the ground. "You ruined the scene."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not about to let this romancer get away with my sister."

"We're practicing our scene for the school play." Liz retorts. Leon gasps in astonishment when she announced what they were really doing.

"The school what…?" Chance smirks at Leon. Leon tries to make himself look smaller.

"The school play, didn't Leon tell you he got the lead as Romeo?"

"No, he didn't." Chance then begins to laugh. "I thought there had to be a reason for you to go out of the garage from time to time."

Leon gets up from his seat. "It was nice meeting you all and I'll see you at school Liz." Leon then storms out of the restaurant.

The awkward feeling was setting in. "Okay…that was strange." Liz says. "I guess he didn't want you to know yet, huh?"

"I guess not." Chance is still smiling at the thought of seeing Leon acting on stage.

"I think it's cute." Callie says. Chance quickly turns to her and had a look on as if he was asking why. "Maybe he did to get to know you Liz."

Liz blushes again. "Don't be ridiculous. He's practically annoyed by me at school."

"If he is annoyed by you, then why does he still hang around you?" Callie asks.

Liz didn't know what to tell her. Leon did often walk up to her. Then she starts to think about how great of an actor Leon is. How he performs in all forms of acting: humor, drama, tragedies, mystery. You name it and Leon will do it. Then she pictures Leon from when he acted on his first day of school. He was perfect as he gracefully moved from one side of the stage to the other, his eyes glimmered in the stage lights, and the sound of his voice got her attention as he acted out a scene of his life. A scene she thought that would spoil all single born kits of a rich family, but Leon was different. He was selfless and cared for others. Leon would put others needs ahead of his own. She didn't believe it at first. But until tonight, it's far too clear.

"Hello?" Felina says in front of her sister's view. "Liz, are you in there?"

Elizabeth then runs out of the restaurant. She looks around for Leon. She spots him sulking by the pond. Liz slowly walks up to the tabby. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Leon hung his head down and stares at his reflection. "Just didn't want them all staring at me."

"I'm sorry," Liz says again. "I didn't know you were keeping it a secret."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I hate acting." Leon confesses.

"Then why do you do it?" Liz asks. "You're an amazing actor. You can act circles around anybody in Mr. Wisdom's theater classes. You truly are…amazing." Leon just ignores the praise. "At least tell me why you hate acting."

Leon stays silent for a while. Liz continues her praise on how he is such a good actor. Then she goes on saying that he is also a good person. "That's enough." Leon says harshly. Liz flinches at his tone. "You don't know what I've been through. I act to distract myself. To become someone I'm not just so I could have a moment's peace away from my problems."

"Even so, you don't have to keep all those feelings to yourself. Share them with others." Liz gets a little closer to Leon. "I may not know what your problems might be, but I want to help. I want…"

"Liz…" Leon says softly and turns to meet her gaze.

"You're not alone Leon. I too have my own problems, but you don't see me hiding from them." She reaches for Leon's paws and holds them in hers. "Please, tell me what is bothering you?"

Leon pulls his paws free from hers. "I can't."

"Why not…?"

"Because…" Leon sighs, "I just can't tell you."

Liz gets angry. She wants to yell at the tabby, but surprises herself when she moves in to kiss Leon. Leon is shocked most of all, but he quickly adjusts and holds her by her hips. Then Liz slowly backs away from the tabby after five minutes. In her mind she was scolding herself, but her heart told her otherwise. Leon smiles at her. "I guess you're ready for our scene."

"I didn't do it for the scene." Liz says. Leon slants his head a little. "I kissed you because I like you." Leon pulls Liz closer. She gasps from the embrace. He places a paw under her chin and leans in for another kiss.

Meanwhile…

Felina runs after Liz. "Let her go." Callie says. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"But…"

"Leon's a good kit." Chance says. "He would never do anything to make someone do what they don't want to do. Leon is smarter then that."

Felina sighs. "I guess I'm just being overprotective. I don't want to see her heart get broken." Felina says through experience. "I'm gonna get the car started. If you decide to leave Callie, I'll be waiting."

Chance and Callie sit together in a silent snuggle. "Chance…" The big tabby cocks his head towards her. "I've been thinking…"

"About what…?"

"…About the SWAT Kats." Callie says. "I get this familiar feeling from them. Like, I have met them before." Chance stays quiet. "They saved me again today from the Metallikats. I'm grateful for their help, but I can't help but picture the pilot as you."

Chance gasps mentally. 'Did she figure me out?'

"I know that sounds crazy." Callie says in a small chuckle. "I love you Chance. I just want to let you know that I have a little crush on T-Bone."

"You have a crush on T-Bone?" Chance says almost jealous. 'Why do I feel like this? It's me she's talking about.'

"I hope you're not mad."

Chance sighs and leans in for a kiss. "No, I'm not mad."

* * *

><p>Edge pulls up to the garage. Jake gets off and begins to walk into the dark building. He slowly walks to a stop and turns back to Edge. "Hey, do you mind staying with me. That picture is still haunting me."<p>

Edge sighs. "I guess it worked a lot better than I thought." Edge gets off his motorcycle. He follows Jake into the garage and then up the stairs to the quiet house. "Oh yeah, the house is still a little messy."

"That's an understatement." Jake sighs as he goes into the kitchen. "I wonder what Chance and Leon are doing? I hope I didn't surprise Leon too much though."

"Why would you surprise that kit?"

"I never told him that I was…" Jake leaves off the sentence hoping Edge would finish it.

"Oh," Edge leans on the wall, "that issue. It took Leon a while to figure me out. He was shocked at first, but he was alright with it. Leon didn't ditch me. He accepted who I am and that's something you don't find in many kats these days."

"Yeah," Jake says as he thinks about the Feral and SWAT Kats relationship. "Not a lot of accepting."

"So, how about we watch some T.V?" Edge says as he picks up the remote from the ground. "At least they had the mind to leave the television alone."

"Sure." Jake says as he comes back into the living room.

The two toms go to sit on the couch. They see the couch is out so they place couch cushions on the ground. Edge turns on the small box and the scream of an orange kat cartoon penetrates their ears. Edge quickly changes it to something he was hoping was still on. "That's better. I didn't know Leon still watched cartoons."

"He doesn't. Chance is the one that watches cartoons." Jake explains. He gets a laugh from Edge and Jake starts to chuckle too.

"Well, let's hope you like this show. It's a little vulgar, but it's hilarious."

The show starts and both kats pay attention. Edge is glad that it's his favorite show. Jake laughs hard at the statement he just heard. "Who is this kat?" Jake manages to say.

"Daniel Tosh. This is his show, Tosh.0" He turns to look back at the screen. Edge gasps a little when Jake leans on him. He smiles and continues to watch. Then both kats laugh at the sight of one of Tosh's web redemptions.

* * *

><p>"Who would have guessed we would get home this late." Chance says as he puts his phone back in his pocket. "Just be glad they let us join on their trip to the movies."<p>

"Yeah…" Leon says in a low voice. He sees Edge's bike and his mind goes haywire. 'Don't think like that.' Leon tells himself mentally.

"I see Jake and Edge are here." Chance pushes the young tabby into the garage. "Go check what's going on."

"What…?"

Chance just points up the stairs and Leon gives his uncle a look to forget about it. His uncle's stare turns into a glare. Leon gives up and heads up the stairs. 'Please…' He says in his mind. 'Please be nothing.'

Leon opens the door to the house and looks around. He found Edge and Jake sleeping against the couch. Edge had an arm around Jake as he snuggles close to his guest. Leon releases a sigh of relief. He motions his uncle to go upstairs. When Chance saw them, he had on a different look.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight kiddo."

"Okay, goodnight." Leon says. He wonders what that was all about. 'No…he couldn't…could he?'


	7. Episode 7

Chapter 7: Nothing Ever Happens

There is laughter. The small blond kit is enjoying his time with his family. He sits at a table that is covered with his favorite foods and desserts. The small kit eyes the table with awe.

"Go on ahead, it's all yours."

"Just don't get fat."

"I won't get fat, I'll exercise." The small kit says cheerfully. He then takes a spoon full of ice cream.

* * *

><p>The tom wakes up from his dream. It was the same dream he has over and over again. It was a dream of his parents. A dream when they are happy and together. He goes to his window and opens the curtains. The sun shines through. He takes his time looking out the window. He ignores a thought then gets ready to go to school.<p>

* * *

><p>The blond tom opens his locker and takes out his books for his first several classes. He hears the other students talking about their weekend. He never has the need to go out with friends. Not since that day.<p>

"Hey Nathan," the blond tom turns to see a tabby walk towards him; "do you have any plans for later today? I was thinking that we could hang out."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to do anything. I'm just not into that whole 'hanging out' thing Leon."

Leon got disappointed. "Well, just think on it. I'll see ya at lunch."

Nathan watches Leon leave. He closes his locker and heads for his class. On the way there, the blond tom thinks about Leon's offer. He casts it aside and continues his way to class. Nothing ever happens. Nothing ever changes. This is how the tom deals with his daily life.

"Hey, what's wrong Nathan?"

"Hey Zeke, it's nothing." Nathan puts on a smile to hide how he really feels and takes out his books.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Ezekiel says. The black tom turns around from his seat to face the blond tom, "How are you supposed to move on if they are still haunting you?"

"Shut up," Nathan glares at his desk, "you have no idea…"

"Your parents were murdered in front of you." Ezekiel says before Nathan finished his sentence. "I already know what happened to them."

Nathan stays silent the entire class. He thought he could trust Ezekiel. But Ezekiel just messes with his feelings and that makes the blond tom mad. In the next class Nathan had enough. He doesn't give a damn anymore. Nathan grabs his things and walks out the classroom.

He just keeps walking, not know where he is going. Nathan just wanted to get away from everyone and just be alone. He stops and looks around. There is a large black curtain and some chairs stacked by the wall. It was quiet. The blond tom plops to the ground and sits there. The images of his dream appear again. His mother, his father and the enjoyment they are having together. His father is twirling him around. His mother is watching with glee. Nathan laughs with the outmost joy.

Then the blond tom is awakened by the sound of students. He pulls out his cell phone and looks at the time. The phone reads 11:28pm. It's time for lunch. Nathan didn't bother to move. Nothing ever happens. Nothing ever changes. This is how the tom deals with his daily life.

"There you are." Nathan cocks his head to see Leon. "What are you doing here?" Nathan doesn't say anything. He just mopes and shrugs. "Okay," Leon sits next to Nathan, "what's bothering you?"

Nathan still doesn't say anything, but he answers in his mind. 'You wouldn't understand.' Leon sighs a little frustrated. "I know something is bothering you. You can tell me." 'You wouldn't understand.' "If it's personal, I won't tell anyone. I promise." 'You wouldn't understand.' "Please, Nathan, you can trust me."

Nathan looks up at the tabby. He glares at him for a while. "Trust you, how can I trust you? You always seem to be putting yourself in other's problems. How can I trust someone as nosey as you?"

Leon gasps is surprise. "This isn't like you. You have never talked to me like this. You're always so calm. Tell me what's bothering you." Leon says it like it was more of an order than a question.

Nathan grunts. He gets up and walks away from Leon. Nathan ignores everyone's gaze on him. The tom then begins to walk out through the main doors. He is stopped by someone and he forces himself free. The teacher gives him that look when you piss someone off. Nathan takes the yelling lecture and ignores it. After the lecture was over, the blond tom walks to his car and leaves the school grounds. There is only one place he can go where the school guard can't find him. His own home is out of the question. Nothing ever happens. Nothing ever changes. This is how the tom deals with his daily life.

* * *

><p>BigT- you guys haven't seen a blond tom with a red 1993 ford truck<p>

Lion3- no,

Lion3- is he a friend

Shadow Paw- if he wasn't, do you think he would ask

Lion3- shut up :p

BigT- I wonder where he could have gone

* * *

><p>Nathan began to head for the abandoned train station just outside Megakat City. It was a long trip and the only place he could go. He hides his car behind the train cars and turns off his car. He then walks up to the train station and enters through the only open doors.<p>

"Hey sonny," an old tom kat greets Nathan, "isn't cha supposed to be in school?"

He stares at the old tom he has never met before, but answers anyways. "I decided that I had enough for today."

"What a shame. In my days, we kats appreciated ah good learnin. Now today's young kats just skip-de-do out ah there." Nathan ignores the old tom's comment.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I would if ya try tellin me what's botherin ya?"

"There it is again." Nathan huffs. "Why is everyone asking that something is fucking bothering me?"

"Because it's bloody obvious, dat's why." The old tom says harshly. "Ya think ya can keep yer own problems to yerself. I bet ya too selfish to get help from yer own friends."

Nathan just looks to the ground. "I do seek help from my friends. I just don't ask it like I should."

"That ther is yer big mistake sonny." The old tom says. "I want cha to go en live life to da fullest. Enjoy it while ya have it."

Nathan then looks at the old tom. "You're right. I should live life to the fullest." He says good-bye to the old tom and heads for his car. The blond tom goes somewhere to pick up something first. Something his father had left behind.

* * *

><p>Nathan goes to the salvage yard and waits. It was well around 3:50pm when he got there. The truck Leon is picked up in pulls up to the garage. Nathan gets out of his car and walks towards Chance and Jake's garage. "Hey." The blond tom says.<p>

"Hey," Leon looks confused. "What brings you here? More importantly, where have you been?"

"I'm here to take up on your offer." Nathan says calmly. "I decided to hang out with you. To your second question, I went nowhere important."

Leon is getting a bad vibe from the blond tom. Either way, he is glad to finally see his friend. "Alright, I'll ask Chance for his truck and then we'll…"

"It's okay, I brought my own truck."

"Okay, then I'll just tell Chance I'm heading out."

Soon the two friends are on their way. Leon tells Nathan that they should go see a movie at the mall. Nathan agrees and they do just that. At the mall they take their time before they decide on what movie to watch first. They enjoy the little simple stores with random clothing and products. Leon bought an anime keychain of his favorite show. Nathan just browses through the shirts with wacky and random phrases on them.

When they exit the last store they were in, Leon spots Carmen and her friends from his theater arts class. The tabby asks them what's up and they reply by saying that they are going to see a movie. Leon asks Nathan if they could join and the blond tom just shrugs. Leon knows that means he didn't care. So the girls were in and were off to go choose a movie.

"I think we should watch that new scary movie, Paranormal Doings 3." Yeneli suggests.

"I don't know," Carman says a little skeptical, "I didn't like the first two movies. Maybe this one isn't good either."

"Well we have to choose soon or we won't be able to watch a movie at all." Leon says.

"How about we watch that new Dawn movie?" Christy suggests.

"No!" Everyone says at the same time. Christy sulks at the response.

"We should probably watch something funny. How about we watch Martial Arts Grizzly 2?" Nathan suggests. Everyone thought on it. Some agreed and some didn't. They were getting close to picking something.

Then, in an instant, they all say at the same time, "Tanked-up: Part 2!"

* * *

><p>It was almost six. Leon and Nathan say good-bye to Carman and her friends before splitting up to different directions. The two friends make it to Nathan's truck. They get in and the blond tom starts the car. Nathan is happy for once. He is glad to finally be with someone that cared about him in so long.<p>

Nathan stops the truck in the middle of the bridge. Leon is confused and sees his friend walk out of the truck and walk up to the edge of the bridge. The tabby opens his door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just enjoying the view one last time."

Leon looks at the city too. "Each light in that city represents its own life." Leon turns to listen to Nathan. "Because every one of those lights is proof that someone is alive. But in my home, the lights are never on."

"Why are you talking like that?"

Nathan smiles at Leon and takes several steps back. "I want to let you know that I had a great time and that you will always be my best friend."

"Nathan…" Something dark crosses through Leon's mind.

"I wish I told you sooner. I'm sorry." Nathan pulls out a steel weapon and holds it to his temple. Nathan smiles one last time. Leon tries to stop him, but it was too late.

Nothing ever happens. Nothing ever changes. This is how the tom dealt with…his daily life.


	8. Episode 8

Chapter 8: A Truth Bringing Despair

Jake is in the hangar looking through some files on his computer. He works hard into trying to bypass Pumadyne's security lock on David Furlong's projects and reports. "Hey, made any progress?" Chance asks as he returns from locking up shop.

"Not really," Jake leans back on his chair and turns to face his friend, "what ever your brother made is really classified and protected well."

"Well," Chance hovered over Jake to get a good few of his progress, "what are these files?" He pointed to the files with report numbers.

"These are just regular files." Jake explains. "Like the ones your brother sent us to help perfect the Turbokat's engine. Except these files contain info on an engine he was testing on."

"What did they say?"

"Something about how much a regular jet engine could handle compared to…" Then Jake paused for a moment. "…Why didn't see it before?" Jake returns to reread the files.

"What did you find out?" Chance is even more confused.

"I just realized that his regular reports give hints to his generator. Like right here, 'Engine one has malfunctioned due to overuse of its power. Engine two is using two times the power and is working as expected'."

"So," Chance says, "what does that have to do with the generator?"

"In these reports, your brother mentions that he is using the same kind of engines for all his testing. Only difference is, one engine is being powered by the generator." Jake crosses his arms and leans back on his chair again. "Your brother is a genius. Who would have guessed that using a generator like that could make an engine run longer, even when it passes its limits? It's completely phenomenal!" Jake lost his composure and threw his arms in the air in praise.

"Yeah, that's great and all," Chance huffs, "but it's still dangerous." Then the tabby was interrupted by his phone. He checks that it's Leon and answers. "Hey, where are you? It's getting late and you better…what?" Jake flinches at the tabby's alarm. "I'll be right there, just don't leave."

"What happened?" Jake asks and is very worried.

"He's at the hospital. Something has come up."

* * *

><p>Leon puts away his cell phone. After witnessing what just happened, he doesn't know what he should do. Death was normal to him. The young tabby has seen friends and others from his gang die before him. But this is a form of death that never accord to him.<p>

"Mr. Furlong," a doctor walks up to the young tabby, "I assume that you have contacted your parents?"

"Just my uncle and a friend."

The doctor nods. "Your friend is very lucky the bullet only went through his skull. If the bullet got any closer to his brain, he would have been in a coma or, in his attempt, dead." He kneels down to meet Leon in eye level. "If you like, you can go see him." Then the doctor walks away.

Leon thinks on the offer to go. He is too scared to even go. He begins to get angry at himself for feeling scared. For someone who witnessed kats die in front of him, suicide was a whole different form of dying.

"I got here as fast as I could."

"Thanks for coming Liz." Leon says in an empty tone his voice has ever made.

"How is he?"

"He's doing fine. The doctor said we can go visit him, but…" Leon tightens the grip of his fists.

Liz sits next to Leon and comforts him. She sooths his back and it relaxes the young tabby. "Come on, maybe he will tell us why he did it."

"That's what scares me." Liz gasps a little at Leon's quick response. "I know people die when it's time or when someone does it to another, but the thought of someone trying to kill themselves, it…" Leon begins to tremble.

Liz takes his paw, "Which room is he in?"

"210."

She then pulls on Leon and leads him to the room. Leon didn't resist. He is now glad he asked Liz to come first. Chance would have probably forced him in the room in a different fashion. Once Liz opens the door to the room, the blond tom turns to meet them. "How are you feeling?" Liz asks.

"Do you have to ask?" Nathan grumbles at the question. "I tried to kill myself and you ask how I'm feeling."

"Don't be like that." Liz retorts but not as harsh. "We came to see how you're faring, not to make you feel worse."

The blond tom sighs. He looks away from his guests. "I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe I should be gone. I seem to drag everyone down and I practically don't have any friends."

"You have us." Leon says loudly. "You don't drag anyone down. You may be a little down at times, but that didn't stop you from having a little fun. Then just this morning you were your lowest. I felt it when I got close to you. Something is bothering you and you won't tell anyone. You're not alone. We all have our own problems." Then his mind goes to the conversation he had with Liz that night.

"Leon," Nathan begins to sit up. He winces from the pain on his head. "I'll tell you why I did it. I'll tell you about everything. My past. My problems. Everything." Leon and Liz push the chairs closer to the bed.

Nathan looks out of his room window. "I have dreams of my parents. They are happy. We live in perfect harmony. I always get what I want and eat all of my favorite foods." He then turns to look at his friends. "I get this one dream of my father twirling me around and my mother smiling at our excitement. But that is a lie. In truth, my father would chock me and my mother would try to stop him. My father was an antiques dealer. His business never made enough money to support us and he took his problems out on us. He would beat me and my mother to near serious injuries." Nathan tights his grip on the sheet covers. "My father got a new shipment of antiques from the eastern seas. I couldn't resist trying to touch it. He saw me and slammed me to the ground. I resisted to getting him off me. I was too small for him and he chocked me with only one paw. Right there, I decided it was best for me to die." His voice is starting to crack. "I looked over his shoulder and saw my mother grab the antique and stabbed him in the back and through his heart. Blood covered all over me. My father fell to my side. I look at my mother and she held the long blade to her neck."

"Nathan…" Leon breaks in.

"She smiled at me."

"Stop…" Liz begs and covers her ears.

"The last thing she said to me was that she loved me so much. Then I watch her slice her neck and I get covered in more blood."

"Stop!" Everyone turns to the big tabby by the door. "Didn't you hear Leon and Liz tell you to stop? You have to put their feeling in consideration too. If they think they heard enough, then stop when they say so."

Nathan looks away from Chance's angry stare. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"It's okay." Leon speaks. "I guessed what happened when you said she held the blade to her neck." Leon then puts on a serious look. "What ever happened to the blade?"

"I was getting to that part before your uncle busted in." Nathan breaths in and out before he begins to explain. "The blade was lying on the ground. Just then, I thought I heard voices coming from the blade. I hesitate to hold it. But once I did, the voices became loud and clear. I heard random voices tell me they love me. It was a horrible feeling. Yet, I felt comfortable holding the katana. So I kept it with me this whole time."

"You have the weapon!" Jake says in astonishment. "Where is it? At your house?"

The blond tom shook his head. "Here." Nathan moves a paw over his left arm and makes a motion of pulling out a blade. Everyone sees the blade coming out of his left arm. It was mystifying. Nathan holds the long blade out for everyone to see.

"What happened when the Enforcers found out about your parents?" Chance asks.

"They thought my parents were murdered and guessed I was spared from the murderer's assault." Nathan calls back the blade into his arm. Everyone was a little spooked by Nathan's secret. Not as spooked as how the blade retracts back into his arm. "The dreams I get are created from the blade. The blade tries to make me feel better, but it only depresses me. This is my sixth attempt on trying to kill myself."

"Your sixth attempt?" Leon repeats in shock.

"Yeah," the blond tom sighs, "this one being the most extreme."

"Let me guess, you tried to kill yourself with the katana." Jake says.

"Yes, except the blade wouldn't let me. No matter how hard I force to stab or slice myself with it, it won't penetrate."

"Smart blade," Chance says, "but that doesn't give you any reason to take your life. If you say the blade is trying to make you feel better, then let it. Don't take it as a negative aspect of it tormenting you on something you never had."

"Can you do anything with that blade?" Liz asks.

"Yeah," Nathan answers, "Saika taught me how to fight and use its powers. For whenever I get in any danger, the blade told me to use her to protect myself."

"Saika, who's she?" Leon asks.

"The blade. The blade's name is Saika."

"The blade speaks to you?" Leon asks in even more shock.

"Yeah," Nathan is starting to feel the pain on his head hurt even more. "I don't want to talk anymore. I want to get some rest for now." He then slowly lies himself back in the bed. Everyone starts to head out of the room.

"Wait Leon…" Nathan says before his friend exits, "…I'm glad I told you about this. I do feel a lot better. I'm sorry I called you nosey and questioned your trust."

"It's okay," Leon looks at his friend with little show of a smile, "I'm just glad you're alive."

* * *

><p>-Shadow Paw joins the Chat Room-<p>

Shadow Paw- heeeey-hoooooo!

Shadow Paw- Shadow Paw in the houuuuuuse!

Shadow Paw- huh

Shadow Paw- where is everyone

Shadow Paw- don't tell you're all having fun without me

Shadow Paw- well fine,

Shadow Paw- I'm going to have fun all by myself

Shadow Paw- the show is about to begin

Shadow Paw- later

-Shadow Paw has left the Chat Room-

-There is currently nobody in the Chat Room-

* * *

><p>Ezekiel sits and waits at Megakat Central Park. He is expecting to meet with someone that he found very interesting. The black tom has been chatting with this person on the internet for some time and he thinks it's time to give this person another one of his messed up life changing tactics. He puts his phone away once he sees his guest arriving. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Katherine." Ezekiel says in a most soothing and innocent tone.<p>

"I'm glad you invited me out. I never thought I would be able to date anyone." Katherine says. "How have you been Joshua?"

He smiles and continues the charade. "I've been really well actually. I can't wait for our night to start. I've been thinking that we go to the city and enjoy our company at the new sushi restaurant."

"Sushi sounds nice." Katherine says.

"Then let's be on our way Kat." Ezekiel, who is Joshua for his little charade, takes Katherine's paw and they begin to walk. Katherine is a little confused.

"Don't you have a car?"

"I don't need one when traveling on foot is so much better." Ezekiel says.

"Okay," Katherine says a little unsure, "how has your family been doing?"

"You know the usual lies and deceits." Ezekiel says a little peeved. "My dad is still acting like he isn't cheating on my mom."

"Oh, my mother is the same. She keeps hiding the truth from my father." Katherine voice starts to sound depressed. This is going exactly how Ezekiel hoped it would. "She keeps telling my father that she is working late in the nights and is urgently called into work in the weekends. I'm tired of all these lies. That's why I decided to go out with you Joshua. To get away from her."

"That's exactly the same excuses my father uses on my mother." Ezekiel then acts like he wants to change the subject. They both stay quiet. He can sense the tension on her paw. He smirks mentally. Then he stops when they get in front of the new sushi place.

"It's so beautiful." Katherine says at the sight of the bright signs.

"Then let's go inside." 'Joshua' then leads Katherine in.

Ezekiel plays his little charade a little longer. He wants the moment when he reveals the truth to her to be about perfect. It was almost time to start the plan. So he pays for their sushi and takes Katherine out for a walk in the city.

Katherine starts to talk about how good the sushi was. Then her tone starts to change. "I just wish my parents had a connection like us."

"Speaking of connections," Ezekiel presses the send button in his pocket, "how do you really feel towards your mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really hate her for cheating? What if your father is cheating on her too?" Ezekiel smirks widely.

"How can you say that?" Katherine backs away from 'Joshua'. "You know this is a sensitive issue for me. You have a parent that's cheating too."

"Oh," Ezekiel turns towards Katherine, "what if I told you that the parents I have don't exist?" Katherine gasps in shock. "That's right. My parents don't live in Megakat City or live at all for that matter."

Katherine steps back a bit. "Then, why are you doing this?" Ezekiel then points to the building that they were going to pass by. She sees her father with another she-kat. Then he points behind her. Katherine sees her mother with another tom. Ezekiel grabs her by the arm and pulls her in the alley. They watch her mother pass by and they then peek through the side. The confrontation turned into a huge argument.

"You see, your mother wasn't the only one who was cheating." Ezekiel then pulls out photos of her father with different she-kats. "Your father never loved her and he never loved you. Don't get mad at your mother for cheating on your father with one tom. He's the one who is having the most fun." Ezekiel laughs at his own comment.

"This is getting good." Ezekiel peeks to see that the former couple is now beginning to get violent. "It looks like you got what you wanted, right?"

"But not like this. I just wanted for them to know the truth and to patch things up." Katherine was beginning to panic.

"You got exactly what you wanted. They know the truth. They're patching things up. It's everything you asked for in a package you didn't expect." Ezekiel then pushes her out into the open. "And the best part, you are going to stand there and watch as they start to feel guilty." Ezekiel takes out his phone again and sends another message.

The parent's phones give out a ringtone and both stop to answer them. They both read the message. Then they turn to see their daughter witnessing their event. Katherine, already in tears, turns to look her 'date' but he is already gone. Ezekiel has left her to face her own problems.

* * *

><p>-There is currently nobody in the Chat Room-<p>

-BigT joined the Chat Room-

-Lion3 joined the Chat Room-

BigT- hey

Lion3- hi

-Shadow Paw joined the Chat Room-

Shadow Paw- finally

BigT- did you miss us

Lion3- I bet Shadow Paw didn't do anything

Shadow Paw- oh I did

Shadow Paw- and I had a blast

Shadow Paw- if you guys were there,

Shadow Paw- you would think it would be the best drama act in your life

Lion3- huh!

Lion3- you saw a drama?

Shadow Paw- the best drama ever

Shadow Paw- the story of a daughter who wishes for her parents to learn each other's horrible secrets

Shadow Paw- the daughter is aided by a mischievous spirit

Shadow Paw- who then leaves her to face the harshness of reality

Shadow Paw- and who made such a drama happen

Shadow Paw- non-other then yours truly

BigT- you're so full of crap

Shadow Paw- maybe so

Shadow Paw- but some people think its life changing

Lion3- you can learn something from Shadow Paw

BigT- like hell

Shadow Paw- LOL

Shadow Paw- all joking aside

Shadow Paw- I really did have fun with this little charade


	9. Episode 9

Chapter 9: Suspicions Gather

Shadow Paw- all I'm trying to say is that it sounds fun

Lion3- I don't think meddling in others affairs is 'fun'

Lion3- it's just plain rude

-BigT joins the Chat Room-

BigT- hey guys

Lion3- hey

Shadow Paw- yo

BigT- just finished meeting a friend at the hospital again

BigT- he really got himself in a predicament

Lion3- !

Lion3- you have a friend in the hospital too

BigT- ?

Shadow Paw- why am I always left out in this

BigT- if you don't know then just log out

Shadow Paw- who said I didn't know

Lion3- like I was saying,

Lion3- I have a friend in the hospital too

Lion3- I'm planning to go visit him today

BigT- what happened to him

Shadow Paw- yeah,

Shadow Paw- what happened

BigT- -_-

Lion3- oh,

Lion3- let's just say he is having a huge headache

BigT- ?

* * *

><p>Nathan is lying on his bed and watching a TV show he hasn't seen in a long time. "Huh, didn't think this show would last this long." He notices his door opening and sees a familiar she-kat's face. "Hey, I was wondering when you would show up."<p>

"I can see that an old neighbor is still trying?" She says as she approaches the bed rested tom. "You really are something, trying to pull a stunt like that is beyond me."

"Ouch," Nathan winces as the she-kat lightly touched the bandaged area, "you don't have to do that Regina."

Regina begins to laugh at the blond tom's reaction. "You still have dead kat reflexes." Nathan made a pouting face and continues to watch the TV. "I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to get used to the fact that you tried it again. Six isn't a lucky number."

"I know that." Nathan huffs out.

"Look, I've know you for what, about five to six years?" Regina asks hoping the tom would agree. "I have always seen you in such a good mood. It just baffles me to think that you are depressed and tried to…" Regina stops talking when she sees her friend's expression turn completely passive.

"Tried to what?"

"Nothing," Regina sighs, "just forget about it."

* * *

><p>The black tom cheerfully strolls down the streets of Megakat City. He sees a lot of his favorite kind of people. Kat-kind. He really loves all of kat-kind. He loves them so much he can't wait to put them in another predicament. But for right now, there is a certain crisis that needs to start. And he thinks he just found out how to make it begin.<p>

Ezekiel spots an Enforcer sneaking around. This orange looking kat looks back to see if he was followed. The black tom does a really good job of walking by without getting the Enforcer's suspicions. Ezekiel stops and looks back as soon as the Enforcer creeps into the alley.

The black tom leans in the edge and he could hear voices. "Alright, I got you all the weapon information I could gather up in such a short time. If Commander Feral wasn't all up in my ass, I could have gotten more than this."

"Don't worry Lieutenant Steele. This will be enough information to replicate their weapon technology. Soon, Commander Feral won't be able to stop us and you will be the Commander of our army."

"Me," Steele gasps, "Commander?"

"Just think, with your leadership, we will have Megakat City in the palms of our paws. All we need now if for Yuri to return and produce these weapons. But first, we need the generator. It is the only thing that will power my latest weapon and use it to ensure our rule."

"Don't worry about that." Steele says. A sly smile forms on his face. "I know a certain tabby that has collateral for the generator."

'Well,' Ezekiel says in his mind, 'it looks like I have a game to watch.'

* * *

><p>"I don't know." Leon says trying to get himself out of going to a karaoke bar. "Not much of a singer."<p>

"You are such a terrible liar." Liz says. "I've heard you sing as you have on those ear buds from your iPod." Leon makes a face as he doesn't know what she is talking about. "Come on, at least give it a chance, please?"

"You should go, or better yet, we should go." Chance puts in. "I'll call Callie and tell her to meet us at the…"

"Karaoke Dokee."

"That place." Chance didn't like the name and feels ridiculous just saying it. He pulls out his phone and begins his invitation.

"This is going to be a lot of fun." Liz practically jumps in Leon's arms. "I'm sure you will enjoy it as much as I will."

"We'll just have to see."

"Alright, Callie said she will meet us there." Chance picks up his keys and heads for the door. "Almost forgot. Hey Jake,"

"Yeah," Jake pops our from under a car he was working on, "what do you need?"

"I decided we should close up early. Can you handle locking up?"

"Sure, leave me alone while you have fun."

"You can even invite Edge over." Leon suggests.

"On second thought, you guys go have fun." Everyone laughs except for Liz.

"Why is that funny?" Liz asks really confused.

"Don't worry about it." Leon leads Liz out of the shop and into Chance's truck.

* * *

><p>"Leon." Regina says the name out loud. "He sounds cute." Nathan looks away from her annoyed. "Don't be jealous, I only said he sounds cute."<p>

"Well if you saw him, you would understand why I would be jealous."

"Why, is he cute? How does he look like?"

"I never should have brought him up." Nathan placed his paws on his head and pulls them away quickly after a shock of pain. Regina begins to laugh again and tries to stop after receiving the blond tom's angry stare.

"I'm sorry, it's just so fun making you get worked up over me." She gets up and slides into the bed with Nathan, "It makes you so…cute."

"Regina…" Nathan didn't know what to say. He likes her, but he doesn't know if he loves her as a friend or as something more. It's was stuff like this he wasn't good at.

"You don't have to say anything." Regina snuggles closer to Nathan. "I just want to have this moment together."

* * *

><p>"I got here as soon as I could." Edge says as he sees Jake locking up the shop. "What do you want to do?"<p>

"I don't feel like going anywhere." Jake gets an idea. "How about I make us a home cooked meal?" Edge smiles at the idea. "I have a recipe that I have been dying to try out."

"Alright, do you need to go to the store and buy the ingredients?" Jake nods his head to Edge's question. He passes the other helmet and soon they were off to the store.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel is on his way to see how the events will turn out. He spots Leon and his gang of pals. "A karaoke bar, how lame can you get." Ezekiel sighs and continues is way home. "Unless…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright toms and she-kats, it's time for the karaoke competition!" The kat at the DJ announces. "If you want to compete, come up here and sign-up!"<p>

Leon sulks once he realizes that they got here at the worst of time. He turns his head to Liz and he sees her excitement. "I'm not going to stop you. Go on, sign-up."

Liz gets a little nervous. "What if I don't do good, I mean, well?"

Leon shrugs. "I don't know. I wouldn't see a difference in it at all, but I would love to see you sing."

"Okay," Liz gets her confidence, "I'll do it."

"You're not going to do it alone." Callie says as she pulls Liz to the DJ table.

Leon and Chance found a spot where they can get a good view of the coming competition. Callie and Liz return to the toms. "We go up right after the third group." Callie announced.

"Great," Leon says sarcastically, "the more I have to endure." Liz punches him in the arm. "I was kidding."

"Right."

"They have buffalo nuggets here." Chance says as he reads the menu. "I haven't had those in years. What do you guys want to eat, I'm buying." Leon couldn't help but laugh.

The competition starts when a tom goes on stage and sings to a song Leon has heard way too many times. This kat did okay singing "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." Liz says.

"They even have different sauces for the nuggets." Chance says still looking through the menu.

"Chance, if you're hungry, just order something." Leon says a little peeved.

"Hey," a she-kat sits next to Leon, "you're a cute looking tabby." She skims the outline of Leon's strips. "What's your name?"

"Leon…"

"That's a hot name."

Chance and Callie give the she-kat a strange look. She ignores them to focus on Leon. The next singer starts her turn by singing "My Hands" by Leona Lewis. "Are you here to sing?"

"Well we certainly didn't come for the buffalo nuggets." Leon says jokingly while looking at Chance. The she-kat giggles at Leon's witty joke.

"Um, excuse me," Callie says trying to get the she-kat's attention, "he has a girlfriend."

"Well I don't see her." The she-kat says peeved.

"Turn around." The she-kat reluctantly obeys and faces Liz right behind her. "Now you see her."

"I don't see much."

"Whoa," Leon stops Liz from making a scene. "How about you just sit here Liz and you...can leave."

"Is she going to sing?"

"Yeah, we are." Liz replies with full irritation.

The she-kat scoffs and walks away. The she-kat that was singing finishes her song. "Alright, it's time for Miranda and Cindy's turn. Come on up here."

Liz and Leon gasp when the she-kat that was messing with them gets on stage. They talk to the DJ and the other girl that was there gets off the stage. "It looks like their duet just became a solo. Alright, go for it Miranda!"

"This song goes out to my new friend, Liz." Miranda says sarcastically. The music starts and instantly, Liz knows the song and glares at Miranda.

"I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top. She's got a body of an hourglass that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out. But when I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth."

Leon could see that Liz was getting really upset. Who would have guessed that she picked out "Misery Business" just to mess with Liz?

"Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good. 'Cause I got him where I want him now."

* * *

><p>Jake and Edge return with the ingredients they bought at the store. "Okay, now where is that knife?" Jake searches from drawer to drawer for the knife. He sees Edge pull out his pocket knife. "No, I need to use something that can slice well like…the knife." The lean tom pulls out the knife he was looking for.<p>

"You need any help?" Edge asks as he puts his pocket knife away.

"No, you can just relax in the living room until I finish with the meal. It should take about an hour or so."

Edge sighs and walks out of the kitchen. "This sounded fun when I was helping gather ingredients with you."

* * *

><p>"I watched his wildest dreams come true. And not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true. Not one of them involving."<p>

Liz glares at Miranda as Miranda stares at Liz with full, well to Liz, bitchiness. The entire time that was happening:

"I didn't know you could do that with fish sticks." Callie says as she too looks at the menu.

"I know, right." Chance agrees with her.

"Oh God." Leon puts his paws on the crown of his head as both Callie and Chance continues their journey through the menu. It seems both don't care for Miranda's act.

"'Cause God, it just feels so. It just feels so good." Miranda finishes her song and the crowd claps with excitement. Liz claps too.

"Yeah, we're clapping because it's over." Liz yells and is awarded with a glare from Miranda.

"Okay, it's time for our next group, Liz and our very own Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs!"

Callie gets up as the crowd begins to cheer. Liz leans into Callie's ear and whispers something. Callie nods and begins to giggle. "What do you think they are going to sing?" Leon asks.

"I don't know and I can't wait to hear it." Chance says as he puts his menu down.

"It's about time you finished looking through that. It was getting annoying."

"Oh bite me."

Liz and Callie are on stage and ready to begin. "This song goes out to Leon, Chance and that bitch over there." Everyone in the crowd laughs and oh at the comment. The song starts and Liz and Callie get in the groove. It was Liz who begins to sing first.

"This is for the boys with the boomin' system. Top down, AC with the coolin' system. When he come up in the club, he blazin' up. Got stacks on deck like he savin' up. And he ill, he real, he might got a deal. He pops bottles and he got the right kind of build."

Leon laughs at the choice of song. "I never would have guessed Liz listened to Nicki Minaj."

"That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for. And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho." Liz pointed towards Miranda. Leon and Chance cheer when she sang that. The crowd cheers along.

"I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy. I mean my, my, my you're like a pelican fly. I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie. You're like slicker than the tom with the thing on his eye, oh. Yes I did, yes I did. Somebody please tell her who the eff I is. I am Liz Feral, I mack that dudes up. Back coupes up, and chuck the deuces up."

Callie and Liz sing together, "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass?"

The crowd joins in, "He got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass. Yeah that's that super bass." The crowd is going crazy and loving Liz and Callie.

Callie now takes her turn for the next verse. "This one is for the boys in the Polos. Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls. He could ball with the crew, he could solo." Chance is smiling the entire time Callie sings. "He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look. Then the panties comin' off, off, unh." Then Chance blushes when everyone pats him on the back. Leon is the one who is now enjoying this place. At first he thought it was a bad idea, but now he sees that it's really fun.

"Somebody please tell him who the eff I is. I am Callie Briggs, I mack them dudes up. Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up." Callie and Liz sing together again. The crowd joins in again for the easy part of the song. Leon pivots his head to Miranda's direction and he could see her dreading ever coming here. Then the young tabby turns to look at Liz when she starts to sing solo again.

"See I need you in my life for me to stay. No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay. No, no, no, no, no don't go away. Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass?" For the rest of the song, Liz and Callie sing the rest together and getting a lot of the crowd pumped and excited. "…yeah that's that super bass."

Leon and Chance were the first to cheer when the song ended. The crowd soon follows with whistles and wooing cheers. Liz jumps off the stage and runs towards Leon. Leon spins her around. Then they stare into each others eyes. Leon pulls Liz in for a long kiss.

Callie then looks towards Miranda's table and those she-kats storm out the place. "I guess we showed them."

"Let's give it up for Liz and Callie." The DJ says as he gets more cheers for the two singers. "They were the last of the singers and I believe we all know who won. Get up here Liz and Callie." They get on stage with the crowd still cheering. The DJ then gives them a trophy reading: Karaoke Champs. Liz and Callie then flaunt the trophy for everyone to see.

* * *

><p>Edge stares at the sight of the food Jake had finished cooking. The fish is stuffed with a type of filling he has never seen before with a sauce dish next to the plate. He takes the chopsticks Jake placed for him and takes a taste. "It's so good. Jake you're a natural."<p>

Jake has a confused look. "Wait, then why are you crying?"

"Huh," Edge didn't notice that he is tearing up. He wipes his eyes with the back of his paw, "Oh, I'm just so excited to taste something this good."

"You don't have to lie!" Jake yells. "I messed up. You don't have to eat it." Edge was about to take another bite. "I said don't eat it!"

Edge froze up as Jake quickly took his chopsticks and dish. He watches Jake as he dumps all the food in the trash. "Look Jake, I'm serious about what I said. You don't need to try so hard."

Jake sighs. He stood over by the sink and looks out the window. "I thought you were just trying to make me feel better."

"I would never lie."

Jake gasps when Edge had his arms around him. "We still have some time to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Edge playfully nips on Jakes ears.

"Well, you could show me that soft sensitive side I just witnessed in…" Jake stops talking when Edge jabs him in the ribs.

"That's not what I meant."

"Right. My mistake." Jake winces at the pain. "Look, I just don't feel like going out. Let's just chill here for a while." Edge nods and leads Jake to the living room.

* * *

><p>Liz and Callie are still excited about winning the competition. They left the bar after they had finished their fill of buffalo nuggets, different flavored fish sticks with five different dipping sauces.<p>

"You didn't have to order everything you wanted to eat Chance." Leon says when he notices how nauseated he is.

"I can handle it."

"Well," Callie begins, "I have to get back home. I need to start on another speech for the Mayor's Mall Opening."

"Another Mall?" Liz says disappointed. "I don't think we need another mall."

"Tell that to Mayor Manx. I see you all later. We should do this again." Callie waves good-bye and heads for her car.

"I guess we will have to take you home Liz." Leon says as he puts his arm around he waist.

"But not yet."

They all heard a voice, but they don't know from where. Leon sees Chance fall to the ground and then Liz snatched from him. Someone hit Leon on his head and he falls to the ground. "Leon!" Liz screams as she is taken into a black van. Leon could baraly see who hit him. His vision was foggy and he could only see what seems like a gray coat and orange fur. He passes out.

* * *

><p>-Lion3 joins the Chat Room-<p>

Lion3- hey,

Lion3- I enjoyed my visit at the hospital

Shadow Paw- well that's nice

Shadow Paw- I'm trying to see how things will turn up

Lion3- what things

Shadow Paw- the new action thriller of a life time

Lion3- I think you watch too much TV

Shadow Paw- who said it was on TV

* * *

><p>"Chance!" Leon shakes his uncle harder. 'Please don't get mad for this.' He places his paws over his nose and mouth. Chance was struggling to breath, but is taking a little longer for him to get up. Leon thinks about doing something else until Chance begins to kick for breath.<p>

Chance takes in long breaths. He looks at Leon with rage. "Where did that bastard go?"

"Those bastards took off with Liz."


	10. Episode 10

Chapter 10: Rescue

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter moves around too much. If it does and you can't make any sense in it, let me know. So, enjoy the read if you don't get confused. I'm so sorry if you do.<strong>

* * *

><p>A she-kat in a lab coat puts her phone away after getting a call from her co-worker. "The information you gave us was indeed useful."<p>

"I'm glad I was able to be of service."

"Now that the girl is in our custody, it's only a matter of time before we inform the Furlongs of our trade." The she-kat pushes her glasses back. "Now, how much do I owe you for this information?"

"Since it was information on where to find young Miss. Feral, I say about six bills."

"Pretty pricy." the kat takes out her wallet and pays the black furred tom. "I was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Guiles." Then the she-kat leaves the room. The black furred tom looks out the window and smirks.

"No, the pleasure was all mines, Yuri." He then picks up his cell phone and waits before dials, "It's time for me to do my own part of the plot."

* * *

><p>"Jake!" Chance screams from the garage. The cinnamon tom quickly runs towards his friend's call.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"We have trouble, hurry up and suit up." Chance orders as he goes down to the hangar.

"Suit up? For what?" Edge asks as he appears behind Jake.

"I'll tell you all about it." Leon says. "Jake, you need to hurry. Chance will tell you everything." Jake nods and goes down to the hangar.

"What's going on?" Edge asks even more worried.

"Later. Right now I have something to ask you." Leon says. Edge sees the young tabby looking towards the ground. "Is my equipment still there?"

Edge gasps in shock. "Y-yeah, but…"

"I need you to take me there."

"But first, you need to tell me what's going on!" He has his paws on Leon's shoulders. Leon grunts, but he tells him anyways.

"Liz got kat-napped. I need to save for her."

Edge scoffs. "Alright, I'll take you." He let go of Leon and sighs. "Now, what this suit up thing Chance was talking about?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Leon says already heading outside.

"Do you even know where she could be?"

"All I know is that she was taken into a black van." Leon informs. "I was hit in the head really hard and it messed up my vision until I blacked out."

"That's not going to help you," Edge huffs, "but I still know how to hack in the city's security cameras. It'll take a while, but I'll be your eyes from every street corner."

"Thanks," Leon managed a smile, "I owe you big time."

The thrusters of the Turbokat could be heard from where they stand. Leon watches the SWAT Kats fly into the city. Edge runs out to see the jet too. Now he understood why Chance told Jake to suit up. Leon's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"I would like to make a trade, Leon."

* * *

><p>T-Bone flew the Turbokat low enough for Razor to scan the streets to search for the van. With Razor's x-ray cam, he could see into every vehicle. And not just the vehicles, he could see into buildings too.<p>

"Any luck buddy?" T-Bone asks from the cockpit.

"No sigh of her anywhere." Razor replies. "This could take all night."

"We don't have all night!" T-Bone growls as he flies to a new location for their search.

"I know." Razor says. "We have until midnight or Liz will never be seen again." Razor focuses on his screen again. "At least we got a little help from Ezekiel."

"Oh yeah," T-Bone says sarcastically, "like looking for a scientist will help us."

"Not just a scientist." Razor says.

"Right. A weapons designer from Pumadyne. Just our luck." T-Bone wasn't so sure about this information because it sounded too good to be true. "Come on, we have to keep looking."

"Rodger!"

* * *

><p>Edge is driving his way through traffic while also being careful. Enforcers head towards his direction and Edge quickly turns to an alley. "What's wrong?" Leon asks as the Enforcers pass by.<p>

"Nothing. Just had a bit of a flashback." Edge started to head back on the road towards their former hideout. It was a bit far from the salvage yard, but Edge made it on record time. The hideout was in a rundown place where you could get hurt for just breathing.

They head for the building, still abandoned, and make their way towards the basement. Leon goes for the power switch, but was surprised when Edge turns on the lights. "I sorta come here when I can't stay at my own home." Edge confesses.

"I'm going to worry about that later." Leon huffs out a breath and makes for the metal cabinet. He knows it's locked. It was him who kept it lock. Leon takes off the necklace he secretly wore under his shirt and puts it in the key to the lock. He hesitates a bit before he opens the door, but Liz needs to be rescued.

"Alright," Edge puts a paw on the door Leon was about to open, "Chance and Jake are actually the SWAT Kats, huh?" Leon looks away.

"Yeah, are you going to rat on them?"

"No way," Edge smiles, "This could actually work out for me."

"Huh?"

"Just think," Edge begins to smirk, "Edge and Jake. Edge and Razor. It's like having two guys going after me." The tom begins to laugh.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Leon says angrily.

"Because it's times like this you need something to relax you a bit." Edge says soothingly. "I know we will get Liz back." Edge makes for the set of computers on a big table. "Now, I'll hack into the Enforcer security system while you change."

* * *

><p>"This is so much fun!" Ezekiel spins on his chair as he laughs with joy. "It's so exciting I can't even contain it. The SWAT Kats are out looking for Liz and Leon, well, he hasn't made a move yet."<p>

He stops his rotations and stands by his desk. "Now then," he picks up two pieces from a game board and moves them to a different location, "we have two bishops on the move," he then moves a black pawn across the board, "the van is almost there," he hovers a paw over the king piece, "if only I knew what Leon is doing right now, this game would be more interesting." He moves his gaze over the other pieces and places a queen near the black pawn, a knight in the middle and a rook in the top left corner. "I think it's time to inform an old friend of mines."

* * *

><p>Edge types on the computers and tries to hack in the city security cameras. His typing is almost a blur. He focuses on the screen he was on until he moves on to the other screen. 'If only everyone else was here,' Edge says in his mind, 'it would have been done by now.'<p>

The main screen gives the sign of a successful hack. The computers he was using were connected to the Enforcer security system. "Finally," Edge sighs in relief. He sits down on his chair and pulls out his cell. He begins to dial a number until Leon taps his shoulders.

"How is it?"

Edge looks at they young tabby and smiles. He had on a dark blue hooded sweater with a long black strip from his right shoulder to the lower left side of the sweater equipped with gadgets, black cargo pants with several tools, techie looking shoes that were designed for their speed-boards, a custom made tech sword on his back, stun rods by his side and, to top it off, custom made visor shades that are designed to check for security lasers, thermal vision, night vision, you name it. "Like old times."

"I feel like I should stop now, but I can't leave Liz alone." The young tabby balls his fists. "She needs me and I need her."

"Then go." Edge says, "I'm going to call some friends that used to be in our gang. It will make looking for the van easier." The tabby nods and begins to head out. "Be careful Boss."

The tabby runs out from the other exit. Once he is out, he kneels down and presses the button on the base of his shoes. A speed-board hovers by him and mounts it. "It's been a while," He says to himself, "but it's like riding a skateboard. You never forget." He then leans his foot forward and the speed-board moves at an incredible speed.

He uses the visor to make the surroundings seem like he was moving at regular speed, when in reality he is really moving half as fast as a the Turbokat. 'Liz,' He says mentally, 'I'm coming for you.'

* * *

><p>It was quite busy at Enforcer HQ. Commander Feral is busy with paper work from recent arrests and busts. Not just that, he was mad or just plain pissed. Some of the weapon designs from the labs have been stolen. He didn't know who it could have been, but when he gets his hands on the culprit, that kat will be put into custody.<p>

His phone rings and answers, "This is Commander Feral."

"Well hello Uly." Feral gasps a bit from the voice. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Ezekiel," Feral growls, "was it you who stole some of the designs?"

"What a horrible accusation." Ezekiel says with a little tease on his tone.

"I know it was you. Only you could have sneaked into Enforcer HQ without being caught."

"I only called to see how you were doing and to ask about your youngest niece."

"What was that?" Feral slams his fist on his desk. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Ezekiel laughs a bit. "Calm down. I just want you to know that she is having a trip around the city. Something about a generator in return for her safety."

"You sick bastard!" Feral yells on the phone. "When I get my hands on you, I'll…"

"Again, I didn't do anything." Ezekiel says calmly. "I would go out looking for a black van. Maybe your closest lieutenant can help you." He laughs one last time before hanging up.

Feral slams his phone back into place. He leaves his office and begins to shout orders to search and stop every black van in the city. "Steele!" Feral shouts. He sees no sign of that pathetic kat anywhere. "Where could he be?"

* * *

><p>"The Enforcers know that we kat-napped the girl."<p>

"Are you sure Steele?"

"I'm positive." Steele says. "It couldn't have been the Furlongs. Their phones would have signaled a call." He releases a frustrated sigh. "What should we do?"

"Don't worry. I have another plan."

* * *

><p>He hovers through the streets with a little help from Edge. He said he spotted a van heading for the soon to be Megakat Tower. The young tabby makes double time in his board's speed to get there quicker. As he got closer to the tower, lights beamed from the base of the tower to the sky. The lights moved to the center of the building were it was showing a small speck. His eyes widen when he notices that the speck is actually Liz.<p>

* * *

><p>T-Bone flies the Turbokat at a higher altitude. It seems that their effort to look for the black van has come up empty. Rage quickly builds up inside him as he feels like this would turn out bad. Then he thinks that 'bad' is an understatement.<p>

"T-Bone! Over there!" Razor signals to the lights at Megakat Towers. "I think we found her."

"Let's get that girl." T-Bone maneuvers the jet towards the tower. Just then, he swerves when a missile tries to shoot them down.

"Shit where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Razor says looking at his scanners. "My scanners didn't pick up any sign of an attack."

T-Bone dodges more missiles. It seems whoever wants them gone is doing a good job. "I can't get any closer, we have to pull back!"

T-Bone quickly makes a turn away from the tower, but the left wing got hit by a missile. "Son of a bitch!" The jet begins to rock out of control. "Come on baby," T-Bone calls to his jet, "hang in there." He manages to land the Turbokat on a building far away from the tower.

"I guess we are going to have to go get her by foot." Razor says.

"Or by Cyclotron." T-Bone added.

* * *

><p>Liz wakes up. She doesn't know what happening right now. All she could tell is that she is hanging by a chain around her waist blindfolded and could hear muffling sounds of the city. She didn't know how far from the ground she was. She only knew that she was in deep trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Leon's phone rings and Edge answers it. He didn't say anything since he knew it was the kat-napper. "I don't know how the Enforcers caught on but there has been a change of plans." It says.<p>

"Is that the kat-napper?" A young white furred she-kat asks.

"If you don't give me the generator before the Enforcers get here, you can watch as your little girlfriend hits the ground from twenty floors." The kat on the other side says harshly. "You have ten minutes." The kat hangs up.

Edge quickly gets contact with Leon. "Hey, boss."

"Yeah," the young tabby's voice is heard through the speakers.

"He is back." The young she-kat whispers as she talks to her friends.

"Quiet, I want to hear." The oldest of the four says.

"You better get to Liz in ten minutes. The Enforcers know that Liz got kat-napped and are on the way. She is in the twentieth floor." Edge says a little worried.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry; I'm already at the base of the tower." He looks up from the base and gives Liz one last glance before heading inside. The doors were run in by the very van that took Liz. He runs towards the elevator and kats in business suits appear and fire at him.<p>

"Who was that?" One of the kats says.

The young tabby unzips the side pockets of his pants and pulls out two foot gears and places them under his shoes. Before he made his move, he looks out to see how many there were. Five, six, seven kats block the elevator. 'Perfect.' The young tabby presses a button on his visor and takes aim. Then he turns on the foot gears and crouches with his feat on the ground. Then he sprints.

The kats, which were waiting for their intruder to show himself, were easily knocked out in a flash. Only one was left. He turns around and was face-to-face with the attacker. The kat staggers back and fires like crazy. He watches as his assailant dodge every bullet that came at him from a foot away. Now the kat is freaking out. He is grabbed from his shirt and lifted a bit.

"How are you?"

"I'm Blaze, the leader of the Morning Claws." And with that said and done, Blaze punches the kat's lights out.

After he drops the kat on the ground, he heard bikes approaching. 'The Enforcers are here already?' Blaze thought. Then he sees two figures running in.

"Wow," Razor says as he sees bodies scattered in the lobby.

"I don't think 'wow' should begin to describe who did this." T-Bone says as he stares down the kat before them. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Blaze doesn't say anything. He tosses a round device from that was attached on his sweater and throws it towards the SWAT Kats. The flash blinded the two vigilantes and Blaze made his escape towards the elevator. Luckily it was on this floor and he immediately presses the twentieth button.

"He's getting away." T-Bone says as his vision gets better. He runs to the elevator and barely stops the doors from closing. He forces them open and then was kicked out by Blaze. T-Bone watches the kat as the doors closed.

"Are you alright?" Razor asks.

"Yeah," The tabby says. T-Bone begins to rub his chest from the impact. "He apologized to me before kicking me."

* * *

><p>Blaze feels bad for kicking his uncle. It didn't matter if his uncle didn't know who he was, he did. And it was hurting him to be doing this again. Blaze promises himself that he will tell someone about this. But who could he trust to keep his secret a secret.<p>

* * *

><p>T-Bone runs up the set of stairs. It was his plan, but he is starting to hate it. The tabby is on the seventh floor when Razor contacts him. "He stopped at the twentieth floor."<p>

"Rodger!" T-Bone says. "I'm on my way. You get there as fast as you can too."

* * *

><p>The elevator doors open. Kats, already aiming, got caught off guard when there was nobody there. They watch as a sphere rolls towards their direction. It released a powerful shock to all the kats in the sphere's radius. Blaze reveals himself and dashes towards the remaining kats.<p>

None of the enemy could tell where he was coming from. Their target moves like he is a flash of light. Blaze hits each kat with his stun rods. After the enemy were all convulsing on the ground, Blaze searches for Liz. He knew she was by the window. All he had to do was get to her and free her.

It didn't take him long to find her. He runs to the window and breaks it with a quick blurry punch. His eyes widen when he realizes that it wasn't Liz. It was a doll.

"Nice try." Blaze turns around to face an Enforcer pointing a gun at him. "We don't know why you're here, but you fell for our trap. It was made for the Furlongs, but maybe you should take the blame instead."

Blaze is confused until he sees a group of Enforcers at the base of the tower. "Commander Feral, I found the person who kat-napped your niece."

"Good work Steele." Blaze glares at the orange kat who finally shows himself.

"You fucking bastard!" Blaze sprints in a flash and lands a powerful punch at his gut. The punch sends Steele flying to the next room. Steele is winded and flinched when his attacker grabs him by his collar.

"Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?" Steele spat.

Blaze growls and tosses the Enforcer to the wall. The contact made a noticeable hole on the wall after the kat lands on the floor. Blaze grabs him by the collar again. "If you don't, I'll enjoy breaking every bone in your body."

"Fuck you." Steele says very weak.

Before Blaze could do anything to Steele again, he was knocked to the wall by a missile. It pins his hand to the wall by four metallic arms. He struggles to free himself until he was sees Razor pointing at him with his glovatrix.

"Get out of here!" T-Bone orders the pathetic Enforcer on the ground.

"Don't let him get away!" Blaze yelled out. "He knows where Liz is, you have to stop him!"

"That guy is crazy." Steele says as he staggers to get up. "I walked into that room and learned that that Liz by the window is a doll. Then he attacks me for discovering the truth."

T-Bone and Razor give each other a questioning look. As much as they don't like Steele, they don't know if Steele is lying. They have no proof against it. Then they give Steele look.

Blaze slowly moves for his sword. He quickly pulls it out and cuts through the octopus missile that is pinning him to the wall. T-Bone and Razor quickly turn to launch a spider missile, but Blaze is already beside them. Blaze hits both SWAT Kats on the back of their necks and they fall to the floor.

"I can't…move." Razor struggles to say.

"Me…neither buddy."

Steele begins to limp away from Blaze. He didn't even make it a few feet before he was held by his collar yet again. "Where is she?" Blaze yells.

"The penthouse!" Steele cried out. "She is hanging by a chain at the penthouse."

Blaze tosses Steele to the wall again and goes for the elevator. When he got close to the elevator, he hears the sound of something falling. He presses the button to go up and the doors open to reveal the building metal frame. "Damn!"

He gets an idea. He runs back to the room where the SWAT Kats lie on the floor. "I'm going to borrow this." He takes T-Bone's glovatrix and puts it on. "I'll let you know that you'll be like this for about the next five minutes." Then he runs out and gives one last glare to the unconscious Enforcer.

Blaze returns to the elevator, aims as best as he can and fires the hook shot. It stuck around a loose metal frame. Then the glove pulls him to the place he fired and he loosens the hook and it retracts back in. With a strong grip to the frame, he fires the hook again. This time it stuck to the wall. As he is being pulled up, he sees the last door of the elevator. "That has to be where Liz is."

* * *

><p>"Commander Feral!" an Enforcer calls out from inside the building. "The only way up is cut off and we can't get any closer by chopper."<p>

Feral growls and slams a fist on the hood of his sedan. Then he frowns at the sight of the dent. "Then we will to go get her using the stairs."

"Sir!" Feral watches the Enforcer head off and lead the others up the stairs.

"I hope Elizabeth is alright."

* * *

><p>T-Bone and Razor are starting to feel their muscles loosen from paralyzes. They slowly got up to their feet and stretch so they wouldn't pull something from a quick action. "You okay Razor?" T-Bone asks.<p>

"Better than ever." Razor replies. "We better hurry up and find that guy. Who knows where he could have gone." T-Bone nods.

Just as they were leaving they see the dazed Enforcer on the floor. He picks up his walkie, "Break the support." And with that he lets arm fall back down. T-Bone and Razor give each other a look.

"What support?" T-Bone asks.

* * *

><p>Blaze kicks open the elevator doors and lands in the plush carpet of the penthouse. The place looks like it is still in renovations. He saw power tools in every direction he turns. Then his eyes land on Liz by the windows. He made his way to her, "Don't worry, I'm here." He says.<p>

"Leon." Liz says it like a question. Blaze winces a bit by the name. He sees that she is blindfolded and take it off. "Oh, sorry, I mistook you for someone else."

"It's okay." Blaze says sadly. "Let's get you off those chains." He takes his sword in his paw and slashes the chains hold and Liz lands on her feet. The chains fall and Liz stretches from being tied for so long.

"Alright, I'm ready." Liz says smiling at her hero. Blaze smiles back. Then the penthouse started to shake. Liz quickly grabs Blaze's paw from the sudden shake. Soon the penthouse started to feel like it was tipping. Blaze figured out what is happening. He carries Liz on his arms and runs towards the rising platform.

Liz stares at the kat that is risking his life to save her. Somehow, she sees him. She sees Leon. A bright light shrouds her vision. That's when she knew that her hero has jumped out the window and is now outside.

Blaze lands on the roof of the building and sees that the support beam holding the penthouse is damaged from a small explosive. He puts Liz on the ground and he takes her paw as he begins to head for the stairs. Just as the door to the stairs open, Enforcers appear and point their weapons at him.

"Freeze!" Commander Feral yells. "Release her at once! Then you will be taken into custody!"

Blaze releases Liz. Liz looks back at him. Before she walked back to her uncle, she suddenly embraces him, "Thank you." Then she runs towards her uncle and she begins to explain what happened. But as always, Feral is too stubborn to listen. All he sees is a kat with weapons and was with his niece.

Enforcers get closer to Blaze. The young tabby steps back as they approach. A missile is fired between them. They all turn to face an Enforcer chopper aiming at them. Feral sees who is inside and his eyes widen. He pulls out his walkie to talk to the pilot. "Steele, what are you doing?"

"My job. I'm going to bring you all down for the boss." Steele says bluntly. He fires another missile towards the Enforcers. They scattered as best as they can to avoid the missile but it made a hole that caused them to fall in. Feral grabs his niece before she fell in the hole.

Blaze just stands there and watches as the mad Enforcer attacks them. Anger quickly builds up before he sprints to the edge of the building and jumps towards the chopper. Steele sees him coming and fires, but he was too late. Blaze had already broken through the window with his fist.

"Get off you little brat!" Steele pulls out his pistol and fires. Blaze moves to the side and holds on to the railing. Just as he pulls himself up, Steele fires at the edge of the chopper to prevent him from entering.

Steele turns back to attack the Enforcers on the roof. What he wasn't ready for was the launch of a spider missile from the SWAT Kat's glovatrix. It wrapped around the Chopper's blades and it slows them down to a stop. Steele gets up from his chair and jumps off the chopper.

Blaze quickly grabs him. Steele punches the young tabby to get him off while Blaze tries to open the parachute. He grabs the string and pulls it. With a jerk Steele was forced up and Blaze continues his fall. With one last move, he takes out a small orb and presses the small button. Then he throws it towards the ground and it creates a small gravity field. Blaze makes touch down to the field and safely lands on the ground.

He looks up to find Steele but he was nowhere in sight. "He got away." He spat angrily. Blaze sees his speed-board and rides it back to the hideout. He makes contact with Edge and tells him that he saved Liz and is now with the Enforcers and that the kat-napper got away.

* * *

><p>The black tom looks towards the distance with his binoculars. He grinned the entire time all of this was happening. Behind him was the game board he was using to move the pieces around. The only pieces left were the knight, a couple of pawns, rook, bishops, king and queen. The rook was the only piece far from the other pieces.<p>

"The knight's pawns have been taken out so quickly." Ezekiel says. "Who would have guessed that the king would become the leader of a former gang in order to save the queen? I suppose the bishops were some help." Then his binoculars move towards a limping orange tom. "Now that the rook is on the run, he won't be showing his face around anymore." Then he gets a thought. "I do need a new secretary though. Maybe he could be of some use to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Sorry again if you got confused or lost.<strong>


	11. Episode 11

Chapter 11: An Internet Empire Will Rise Again

Edge sighs with relief of the news their boss has told them. The other four with him cheer as well, especially the two young kats. "This is so awesome, I can't believe we get to do this again in over a year!" A young brown furred tom with dark strips says.

"I know, it's like we were given a second season for our gang! Maybe we will get more episodes in the future Trey!" The young white furred she-kat says enthusiastically.

"Let's hope so Jackie." Trey says. While the two of them continue their wishful predictions, the other two kats talk with Edge.

"So the boss really is back. For how long?"

"I don't know." Edge says almost sad to be done with this. "He only wanted to do this to save the girl." He gets up from his seat and looks at the two toms with him, "Thanks for the help, Mark, Sage."

"No problem." Mark says. Mark is a lean and athletic build full brown tom around the age of 21. He is the leader of their small group. The four of them used to patrol the city for the Morning Claws and they still do. Only they take matters in their own paws. You could say they do the small tasks the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats don't have time for.

"Yeah," Sage says. "I just wanted to do my part as a former Morning Claw." Sage is a lean light brown tom, age 22, who dresses a little like from the south. That's because he is from the south. He is the driver of their little gang. Just don't mess with his van.

"Where's our thanks Edge?" Trey says as he comes back from their little squabble.

"Yeah," Jackie agrees with Trey, "where's our thanks?"

Trey, age 18, and Jackie, age 17, are actually a couple. They chatted with each other on the gang forum and when they met in real life, they hooked up. The two have a lot in common, especially when it comes to anime and manga. They will take phrases from their favorite anime and they even treat life as a fiction. They may seem like a harmless couple, but what they do for the gang is pretty crazy.

"Thanks Trey and Jackie." Edge says giving them a weak smile. "I only have one bad news though." The four silence to listen. "The kat-napper escaped." The four groan in anger. "But the bright side, we know who it is. It's former Lieutenant Steele."

"Former?" Trey asks.

"Yeah, it seems he showed his role in the Syndicate."

"I always knew there was something off about that tom." Mark says with a pensive look on his face.

"Yeah," Sage breaks in, "we have seen him roaming around the streets of Megakat City like he was trying to see if someone has been following him."

"We should find and torture him to tell us about the Syndicate!" Jackie says as she pulls out several mangas out of her bag.

"Yeah, let's teach that tom a lesson."

"Trey, Jackie. Calm down." Mark says. "And for God sake, put those things away." Jackie pouts and does what Mark says.

"I see they're still the same." Edge laughs nervously.

"They can be quite the paw full." Mark sighs.

"None the less," everybody turns their head to the voice coming from the ramp, "they were one of our best informants." Blaze says with a smile across his face.

"He's here!" Jackie runs towards to give the leader a tight hug. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too."

Trey pulls Jackie off Blaze. "I'm sorry about that Boss, she can get excited easily."

"Hey, I know you." Blaze says removing his hood and visor. "Trey Browning, I didn't think you would be a part of the Morning Claws."

Trey has on the most astonished look after noticing who he was looking at. "L-L-L-L…"

"You know him?" Mark appears from behind Trey.

"Leon Furlong!" Trey finally yells out. "I can't believe I met the leader without even knowing! And the best part, I drew his caricature!"

Leon starts to laugh at the memory. "Oh yeah, I think I still have it somewhere." Trey's eyes starts to glisten with excitement. He turns to face the lean tom behind the others. "What's up Sage?"

"Nothing much." Sage replies. "Just been busy."

Sage's friends turn to face him. They all have a look as if how he knew the leader. "Hey, I ran into Leon two years ago. I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

* * *

><p>"So Steele is a bad kat now, huh?" Jackie asks. The six of them sit at a table where they could talk.<p>

"Yeah, it just makes me angry that I faltered to punch him when I fist met him."

"If you did, it would have made it easier for them to get what they wanted." Mark puts in. "It was smart to not mess with him then."

Leon didn't think about that. If he did attack him when he came back, Steele would have made his life worse then hell. "Anyways, I think it's best that we lay low for now." Everyone looks at him strangely. "The SWAT Kats and the Enforcers know about me. So the Morning Claws won't be doing anything."

"What do you mean by 'won't be doing anything'?" Mark asks glaring at Leon.

"I'm saying it's too early to bring the gang back. If I wanted, I could bring them back in a heart beat. But for right now, we should lay low."

Mark sighs and gets up from his seat. "Then I guess we will keep doing our rounds like always until it's time."

"Thanks for understanding." Leon says. He watches the four leave down the ramp he came from.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring them back?" Edge asks. As much as he wants them back too, it didn't feel right.

"I'm sure. If the Syndicate wants a fight, then they are going to get one." Leon fists his paws at the thought. "I'm going to make sure the generator falls into the paws of the Morning Claws."

* * *

><p>T-Bone and Razor take off their flight suits slower then usual. It seems that whatever Blaze did to them still made them feel stiff. "When I find out who that guy is, he's going to wish he wasn't born." T-Bone growls while making a fist.<p>

"He did save Liz from the penthouse." Jake says. "She told us and her uncle what he did when he found her."

"That doesn't give him an excuse for attacking us!"

"He probably didn't want us to get in the way."

"Of what exactly?"

"I don't know!" Jake finally raised his voice. He tried to stay calm but Chance is being stubborn. He then realized Chance's glovatrix is not with them. "Shit!"

Chance quickly turns to his partner. "What?"

"That guy took your glovatrix!"

* * *

><p>Leon walks into the garage. It is midnight and the lights of the second floor home are still on. Assuming his uncle knew he was gone, Leon closes up the shop and then goes up stairs. Jake is the first one to greet him and looks behind him, "Where's Edge?"<p>

"He decided to go home." Leon replies casually. He sees the look of hurt on his face. "Don't worry; he likes the thought of you being a SWAT Kat."

Jake looks dumbfound to the remark Leon said. Then a smile slightly grows on his face. "So, he isn't going to…"

"Nope." Leon quickly answers already knowing what he is going to ask. "He wants me to give you this." Leon passes the note to Jake and he reads it carefully. "Just don't loose that."

"I won't."

"Loose what?" Chance asks as he returns from the kitchen. Leon sees he is walking stiffly and starts to feel bad.

"It's nothing." Jake says as he places the note in his pocket. "It's getting late so I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Chance watches Jake go to his room and then his gaze goes to his nephew. "Where have you been?"

Leon didn't have an answer. He didn't think his uncle would ask him anything. "Well..." Chance keeps a good firm glare at the teen and then he sighs.

"Just forget I asked." Chance then goes towards his room "You should get some sleep. It wouldn't be good for you to be tired at school tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't need me?" Steele slightly yells on the phone.<p>

"You have failed me for the last time. I can see why Commander Feral puts little faith in you."

"Look, I did the best I could…"

"I don't need you to do your best. I needed you to succeed. You are cut from the plan and you there is nothing you can do about it."

Steele stood there as the caller from the other end hung up. He growls and tosses the phone. His 'Boss' was right. There is nothing he can do about it. If he showed his face around, he would be arrested in a heart beat. "I need to leave the city."

"Or," Steele flinches at the voice that came from nowhere. He franticly looks around hoping it wasn't an Enforcer. "You could work for me."

Steele looks at the black tom and scoffs. "Why would I work for you?"

"If you work for me, I could make it seem like you already left the city."

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for Ezekiel." He praises. "As an info broker, I can make it happen."

"An info broker?" Steele looks at the young teen with disbelief.

"Yes, an info broker." Ezekiel says slowly to tease the former Enforcer. "I have been in need of a 'Secretary' and you just might be the one I'm looking for."

"Sorry, but that's a she-kat job."

"Then you should have no problem fulfilling it since you can't even be a proper Enforcer."

Steele glares at the kit and pulls out his pistol. "I dare you to say that again."

"What," Ezekiel chuckles darkly, "did I hurt your feelings? I bet you can't even fire at me. Let alone, hit me." Steele kept a firm grip on the gun. "All those years practicing your aim only to be using them to kill innocent kits, I say, you have reached a milestone." After what the young tom said, Steele begins to shake. Ezekiel walks closer and has the tip of the gun directly on his chest. "What are you waiting for? Weren't you planning to kill me if I insulted you again?" Steele drops the gun to his side and Ezekiel begins to laugh.

"You're a twisted kit."

"I prefer 'lucky' twisted kit." Ezekiel then walks off. "Come now, I have to show you where it is you're going to be working from now on."

* * *

><p>"First period feels like its dragging." Yeneli sounds almost droll from not doing anything in theater arts. The class was quiet and nobody said a thing. She was even more bewildered when Leon and Liz didn't sit together this time.<p>

"Maybe Leon is giving her some space." Carmen says.

"Are you crazy? Leon should be worried sick after what Liz had to go through last night."

"Shh," Carmen places a claw over her mouth, "do you want Leon to hear you?"

In fact, the two are whispering to each other since Leon sits at their table. He did hear everything and agreed with Yeneli. He should be worried, but he was there. Leon couldn't sleep well last night because of the 'what could have happened' dreams. Scene after scene of how the rescue could have ended badly and that scares him.

The bell rings to signal the end of first period. Leon grabs his backpack and leaves without even waiting for Liz. He feels bad for just leaving her, but he has a reason. He fears that Liz blames him for being kat-napped.

"Well if it isn't Leon." Ezekiel puts an arm around the tabby's shoulders. "I want to congratulate you for a successful rescue. If Blaze hadn't showed up, the SWAT Kats would surely have failed."

"What do you mean?"

"A little bird told me that if the SWAT Kats showed up, they were to dispose of the girl along with the SWAT Kats and the penthouse."

"How did you know Liz was in the penthouse?"

"Remember, I know everything. Nothing ever escapes me." He then gives Leon a sticky note. "This is what I found out about the Syndicate." Ezekiel then turns to leave. "Oh, I would stay clear away from Pumadyne if I were you. Wouldn't want a forgotten memory to go after you."

Leon stares at Ezekiel for as he leaves. Clearly he is wrong because he remembers that night far too clearly to forget. He casts the thought aside and continues to his second class. Then he remembers that there is going to be someone waiting for his there; someone who isn't going to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting." Trey whispers as he sits besides Leon. "Jackie is so jealous that she doesn't have a class with you."<p>

"Can you please not talk about that right now?" Leon slightly blushes at the praise. He isn't used to being on the spot.

"How, I have a class with the boss." Trey almost squeals, but manages to contain it.

'Now this class is going drag too.' Leon says in his mind as he hears more whispering praises from Trey.

* * *

><p>Chance goes to the mailbox to pick up the mail and sees a box by the post. His focus returns to the box getting several letters and picks it up. He places an ear on the box, as he walks and hoping it isn't a bomb, and doesn't hear anything. He takes the box inside and drops it on a table only to be given a loud thud.<p>

"What was that?" Jake asks as he keeps working on the Honda.

"Just a box I found outside by the mailbox. Didn't think it was heavy" Chance says. "Did you order some new parts?"

"If I did, wouldn't the guy come in for my signature?" Jake says sarcastically. "Why don't you open it already if you're curious to see what it is?"

"That's the problem." Chance sounds annoyed by Jake's tone. He takes a breath and holds it while opening the box. Once the tape is removed he opens the flaps and is greeted by a letter that reads 'Thanks'. Chance then reaches inside to retrieve his stolen glovatrix.

"Jake…"

"Yeah…"

"We have a problem." Jake finally looks up and sees the weapon in Chance's paw.

* * *

><p>The elevator opens and Steele steps in front of Ezekiel's door. He takes out his punch card and places it in the machine. He then opens the door and walks in to start his day. "Is there a point to this?" Steele asks, but he knows Ezekiel isn't home.<p>

His gaze falls on a table with a random game pieces and a single chess board. There was a queen on the middle and a three black checker pieces around it. "How do you play this game?" Then he casts it aside as he approaches the desk Ezekiel assigned him.

This is the first time in a month he gets to dress casual. Steele is glad to finally have rid of the uniform, but he isn't glad about the new job. He is still mad for being cut out of the Syndicate, but this is the only place he can lay low. His eyes land on a sticky note and began to read it.

"As my 'Secretary', I need you pen in any calls that need my expertise. Also, I need you to organize these binders on your desk to their rightful place. Fell free to do whatever you want. Just do what the sticky note says and you will be just fine. P.S. Have fun."

Steele then looks on his desk to find ten binders. Then he looks around the house/office to only find shelf after shelf of binders. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>"I see they let you out of the hospital." Leon says as he sits next to Nathan. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Good. I still have to have this wrapped around my head though." Nathan points to the bandages. Then his expression becomes placid. "I heard what happened to Liz on the news. Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Leon says feeling guilty.

"You don't know?"

"I haven't seen her since fist period. I was hoping to run into her in the halls so I could talk with her privately."

Nathan sees the look of guilt in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I just feel like I'm responsible for letting this happen."

"You shouldn't feel responsible. You had nothing to do with it. Besides, Liz wouldn't blame you."

Leon doesn't want to give off too much of what he already knows. "Let's just enjoy this lunch and…"

"Leeeeoooon!"

The tabby and the blond tom turn to a she-kat running towards them. "It's so good to finally find you."

"Um, who are you?" Leon asks.

"I'm a friend of Liz. She asked me to look for you and tell you to meet her at the auditorium."

"Right now?"

"Yup." She says cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Leon opens the doors leading to the auditorium. Now he knows why he didn't see Liz around at school. She was at the auditorium located at the elementary school where they rehearse for the school play. Leon wonders when she could have left. He sees her sitting at the edge of the stage looking at him.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" Leon says jokingly.

"I just want to chat before the both of us get caught." Liz has a tone like she hasn't talked in a while. "It's about last night."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to." Liz replies quickly. Leon sits next to her on the stage. "I don't remember how I got in that building in the first place, but I do remember getting knocked out by a rag they stuffed at my face. When I woke up, I heard voices. They were talking about a generator and that they needed it from you."

Leon gasps and moves his gaze away from her. "So you do blame me for what happened."

"Not really." Leon looks at her way too quickly. "At first I did. Then…"

Leon waits for her to finish but he can see that she is having trouble putting words into a sentence. "Then…?"

"You saved me." Liz whispers out loud enough for Leon to hear. She looks at him and sees the shocked expression on his face.

"How did you…"

"I saw it." Liz says. Leon still didn't understand. "I saw his aura and it felt so warm. Nobody has the same aura. I always get that warm feeling when I'm with you and when I felt it with him, I knew it was you."

"What are you psychic now?" Leon jokes.

"Let's just say it's a sixth sense." Liz giggles at his joke. "I could always see other kat's auras ever since I was a kit. I can't read minds or see into future. So yeah, I could be a psychic."

Leon is glad to know that Liz doesn't blame him. But he can't get over feeling guilty for what happened to her. "Look," Leon says getting Liz's attention, "I'm glad you're safe, but if anything happens to you, it will because of me. Someone is after something I don't have and they will do anything to make sure I give them what they want. I was thinking that…"

"We don't talk to each other." Liz says feeling hurt.

He doesn't like this more than she does. "More like…we don't see each other."

Liz feels her eyes filling up. She leans on to Leon and kisses him more passionately than they ever had. Leon doesn't know why this always shocks him. But he doesn't give a damn. He slowly lays her on the stage and supports his weight as he moves on top of her. Leon slips his tongue inside her mouth for the first time and explores the recesses of it. Liz does the same and she also caresses the strong body on top of her; feeling every muscle on his arms, back and chest. Leon presses on as he awarded by her moans, but only to stop when someone clears their throat.

"I don't have to remind you that you're on school grounds and, more importantly, at an elementary school."

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Chance yells at Leon on the ride back to the garage. "I knew you and Liz were getting close, but…"<p>

"It's not like you haven't done that before." Leon retorts in a low voice.

"What was that?"

Leon doesn't say anything and keeps staring out the window. "Geez, I can't leave you alone with that girl without breaking into a make out session." Chance rethinks his words. "Scratch that, without having…"

"We weren't going to have sex!" Leon yells out before Chance could finish his sentence.

"It doesn't matter. You and Liz got suspended for skipping school and P.D.A. Just be glad they didn't take you off the school play."

Leon scoffs and continues to look out the window. But what Chance assumed wasn't half wrong. Leon was feeling completely lonely and after what Liz did, it only enticed his need for her. Now, he won't see her anymore except for the days they are suppose to rehearse. Only, as the school ordered, Liz and Leon were striped of their roles and switched with another cast member. Now the leads will be played by two other students.

* * *

><p>Leon wipes his paws on a rag after doing an oil change for the customer. Chance and Jake were off doing something else. Something about ships being attacked by giant worms and eating up all the oil. The young tabby didn't care, when he finishes with this, it's off to his laptop.<p>

"Alright, I'm done sir, she is ready." Leon says while closing the lid of the car.

"Thank you," the tom says while taking out his wallet, "how much do I owe you?"

"Twenty-seven dollars." The tom gives him the bills and Leon takes them with full courtesy. This was more of a punishment, but he has to say it, "Thanks for using Chance and Jake's Garage and Repair. We satisfy our customers by giving them a thorough inspection to excellent rim jobs."

"I didn't know you guys used a slogan." The tom chuckles at the saying.

"It's new." Leon says turning red. He is going to kill Jake for coming up with the slogan. As soon as the customer left, Leon went to the house to get his laptop. Now that he is suspended, something came to him. He is making sure he has all the data was put in correctly before putting in the finishing touches.

"Let's hope this works." He presses enter and he watches as the e-mails are sent to everyone. He then changes to the forum of the website and waits. It's been about five minutes and nothing has happened. Leon sighs and was about to shut his laptop until the first message appears.

* * *

><p>Hppy Tom- 1122/11 1:32 pm

We really are back!

Nightslash- 11/22/11 1:32 pm

This is so exciting XD

Bi-kat-joy- 11/22/11 1:33 pm

I didn't think we would come back

BlckRdr- 11/22/11 1:33 pm

I guess the boss finally decided

SphereTfan- 11/22/11 1:33 pm

Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaah!

Animeluv- 11/22/11 1:34 pm

OMG! It's finally happening

Wisesage- 11/22/11 1:34 pm

The Morning Claws freakin rock

Monta- 11/22/11 1:35 pm

So much for laying low

* * *

><p>Right there, is when Leon finds out whom that one is. He smiles, but for right now, there won't be an order set out yet. So he types something while the others gather on the forum.<p>

* * *

><p>P.H.C. - 1122/11 1:36 pm

It has been a while

Blaze- 11/22/11 1:37 pm

Welcome back. Enjoy our reunion. There are no plans today. I'll keep things posted for future jobs and missions.

P.H.C. – 11/22/11 1:37 pm

Was that the leader?

SphereTfan- 11/22/11 1:37 pm

You bet!

BlckRdr- 11/22/11 1:38 pm

I'll relax then

Motlive- 11/22/11 1:39pm

Well now, isn't this one big happy reunion

Blaze- 11/22/11 1:40 pm

This time, we are here to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, they are back. What will happen? Will Liz and Leon sneak to meet? What will Ezekiel do with Steele? Who knows. Please Review.<strong>


	12. Episode 12

Chapter 12: Anger Leads to Yearning

**I took out a scene at the end of this chapter cuz I am not good with writing down what they are doing. So, yeah, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>-BigT joined the Chat Room-<p>

BigT- im bored

Lion3- hey to you too

BigT- sorry,

BigT- it's just staying at home, with nothing but work, can get boring

Lion3- then go outside

BigT- I wish

-Shadow Paw joins the Chat Room-

BigT- oh boy

Lion3- hey

Shadow Paw- hey,

Shadow Paw- just enjoying my free time

Shadow Paw- outside

BigT- why do you always have to find a way to mess with me?

Shadow Paw- because you make it too easy

Lion3- XD

BigT- what's that supposed to mean

Lion3- it's just that you two could be brothers

Shadow Paw- how do you know one of us isn't a she-kat?

Lion3- I just have this feeling that you're both toms

BigT- anyways,

BigT- im at home trying to find out what to do

BigT- I have done all the work my uncle gave me and

Shadow Paw- and…what

BigT- nothing

BigT- later

-BigT has left the Chat Room-

Shadow Paw- that was sudden

Lion3- ill say

-Shadow Paw has left the Chat Room-

Lion3- …

-Lion3 has left the Chat Room-

-There is currently nobody in the Chat Room-

* * *

><p>Nathan opens the door to his home and drops his backpack by the door. He locks the door after closing it. The blond tom looks around and never realized how small his home really is. It only had one room that ended at the end of his small hall; the small kitchen to his right and the bathroom to his left. The only source of outside light came from the small window over his stove and the big window by his bed.<p>

He goes into his room and lies on the bed to stare at the ceiling. Leon texted him to join Chat Room but he doesn't have a computer. After telling him that, Leon response by saying he could chat on his phone. But what user name could he have?

Leon was right. Signing up was as easy as putting your name on paper. Just put in your e-mail, a new password, re-enter password to confirm and user name. It took him forever to think up with a name, but something told him to write in the word. A word that felt strange to type, but a name Leon would only know.

A little message box appears saying his sign-up is confirmed. It asks him if he wants to chat now, but he casts it aside and goes on to looking at the ceiling. "I hope I don't regret this."

* * *

><p>Steele is sitting at his desk and writing down information that he will need to pass down to Ezekiel when he returns. It's already past four o'clock and he is getting impatient. "Where is that weird kit?"<p>

"What was that?" Steele finally looks up to see the black tom smirking at him. "I'm going to assume you missed me."

"Like hell I did." Steele retorts. "You know the old saying, 'When you assume, you're making an ass…"

"…out of you and me'. I know the saying and I appreciate the compliment." Ezekiel laughs a bit before sitting on his chair. He then turns on his two computers and puts his cell phone on the charger. Steele often wonders what he does on his computer since he is on it most of the day. His third day on the job and his new boss hasn't told him anything other then organize binders, take calls and use the laptop on his desk.

"Can I hit you?"

"No need to get mad. After all, I am paying you." Ezekiel says looking at the tired tom. "Why don't you take a little break? I can handle it from here." Steele doesn't need to be told twice and goes out. "Now then, what have we here?"

* * *

><p>BlckRdr- 1125/11 4:10 pm

The boss gave out a new order a while ago

SphereTfan- 11/25/11 4:11 pm

Really!

BlckRdr- 11/25/11 4:11 pm

Yeah, you should check your cell

* * *

><p>Ezekiel's ringtone then starts to sound the instant he finished reading the post. He opens the message and it read, "Seeking information on an exuranium generator." He smirks. Then he begins to type his thoughts on it.<p>

* * *

><p>Motlive- 1125/11 4:12 pm

I might know someone who might have information on the generator

BlckRdr- 11/25/11 4:13 pm

Really? Who?

Motlive- 11/25/11 4:13 pm

A scientist. She works at Pumadyne and did a little work on it too

SphereTfan- 11/25/11 4:14 pm

How do you know this

Motlive- 11/25/11 4:14 pm

I'm going to send our leader a message later with this information

SphereTfan- 11/25/11 4:15 pm

You met the leader too

SphereTfan- 11/25/11 4:19 pm

…?

* * *

><p>"Leon!" The young tabby gets up from lying down on Chance's bed. He went in there hoping he could get at least two minutes rest, but Chance is still pissed from Leon getting suspended.<p>

"What?" Leon shouts as he opens the door. He then regrets it the second he sees his uncle's glare.

"Get ready; I'm taking you to rehearsal."

"I don't want to go."

"Too bad; you're going." Chance grabs the young tabby by his shirt and drags him with ease. Leon tries to fight it, but gives up knowing it was a battle he can't win. He really regrets it now that he wasted his chance arguing with his uncle other than changing out of his grease covered clothes.

Just as Chance was about to pull out, the familiar black bike rides its way towards the garage. The big tabby waves Edge good-bye as he leaves for the school. "Why is he in such a hurry?" Edge asks.

"He's taking Leon to rehearsal." Jake says while wiping his paws with a rag. "To tell you the truth, I hate seeing them fight with each other. It's not a good sign."

"It's never a good sign. One of them is going to end up hurt really bad." Edge looks towards the ground. His voice was full of sorrow and it was too late for him to hide it. Jake can't help but ask him.

"What do you mean?"

He shakes his head and sighs at his carelessness. "You see…" He begins, "I…never had a good connection with my family. When ever we had an argument or…learned about our different 'lifestyles', someone always got hurt. No matter how and how severe; someone went to the hospital."

Jake looks at the tom still on the bike with wide eyes and feels bad for asking such a personal question. "I didn't know. I was just worried."

"It's alright." Edge managed to say cheerfully. "Anyways, I was hoping you and I could do something."

"Can't. Got all this work to do." Jake then points to the garage with the vehicles inside with his wrench. His gaze returns on Edge to see him pouting. It is something that made Jake smile and made Edge look really cute. "Look, if you want to hang out, why don't you help me?"

Then Edge immediately gets off his bike and heads for the garage. Jake is a little surprised that Edge wants to help. Nonetheless, he is glad to finally see him. "Come on, the sooner we finish, the sooner we get to really hang out!" Edge calls out to hurry Jake back in the garage.

* * *

><p>"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her fourth to me." A she-kat says while holding on to a script. The she-kat she spoke to turns and begins to say her lines.<p>

"Now, by my maidenhead,-at twelve years old,-I bade her come. What, lamb! What, lady-bird! God Forbid!-Where's this girl?-What, Juliet!" Liz says while she walks to the other end of the stage. In comes in the she-kat Liz was ordered to switch with.

"How now! Who call?"

"Your mother." Liz says. She looks off the stage and sees that Leon isn't even paying attention. She begins to feel like this is all her fault. Liz hates herself for getting Leon suspended along with her.

"…Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age."

"Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour." Liz regains her focus and voice. But deep down, she doesn't want to be here more then Leon.

Leon watches from the audience. Well, it seems like he is watching when he is actually on his phone chatting with his internet friends.

* * *

><p>-Siaka joined the Chat Room-<p>

Siaka- hello?

-BigT joined the Chat Room-

BigT- hey Siaka

BigT- I see you finally got online.

Saika- its not the best username but it works

-Shadow Paw joined the Chat Room-

Shadow Paw- hey Saika

Saika- hey?

BigT- just so you know Saika,

BigT- don't believe everything Shadow Paw says

Shadow Paw- hey, no need to say things like that.

Shadow Paw- let me guess,

Shadow Paw- Saika is a friend of yours.

Shadow Paw- a girlfriend?

Saika- I'm a tom!

Shadow Paw- really?

Shadow Paw- with a username like that,

Shadow Paw- it's very misleading

BigT- -_-

* * *

><p>"Okay," A skinny thin teacher calls from in front of Leon. "Scene three was perfect. Now everyone is scene 4 please go on the stage! Hurry!" Leon sighs and begins to text on his phone.<p>

* * *

><p>BigT- sorry to leave you with Shadow Paw, Saika<p>

-BigT has left the Chat Room-

Saika- okay?

Shadow Paw- don't worry, I won't bite

Saika- …

* * *

><p>Leon gets on stage with seven other kats. Some were doing their parts with costumes and it wasn't really necessary right now, but it made the other cast members feel more comfortable.<p>

"What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without apology?" The tom says. This was the tom Leon had to switch with. His voice annoyed the young tabby, but what could he do. Leon just listened to the others speak their lines until it was his turn. "…Being but heavy, I will bear the light."

"Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance." Leon says with his best happy-go-lucky tone.

"Not I, believe me: you have dancing-shoes with nimble soles: I have a soul of lead, so stakes me to the ground I cannot move."

Leon puts an arm around 'Romeo's' shoulders, "You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound." The tabby says motioning his arm across the sky.

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft, to soar with his light feathers; and so bound, I cannot…" The tom takes his script out and Leon sighs as he had to wait for him to find his lines. It's hasn't been long enough for the tom to learn his new lines, but he is just as good of an actor as Leon. The tom is flipping through the pages and Leon just had about enough.

"…cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: Under love's heavy durden do I sink!" Leon yells as he walks off the stage. The tom that took Leon's place got scared. He dropped his script and the sound of the papers flopping as it fell was loud enough for everyone to scare their attention off Leon.

Liz heard what happened from backstage. She spots the tabby heading for the exit and she grabs him by the arm. "You can't leave…"

"Just try to stop me!" Leon growls and quickly slumps when he noticed it is Liz. "Sorry."

Liz smiles lazily and takes Leon's paw. "I was going to say that you can't leave without me." Leon is more surprised that Liz wants to leave. "I'm tired of being a Nurse for that gloating bitch of a Juliet."

"Gloating bitch?" Leon asks laughing a bit at her remark.

"Yeah, she is really rubbing it at my face since she too auditioned for that role." Liz's tone has a hint of anger and a bit of jealousy. "Those should be our roles. We _are_ perfect for those roles. But we shouldn't let Susana and Reese get in the way of our performance. Let's just make do with the roles we have."

"I thought you wanted to leave?" Leon asks raising a brow at her.

"I do. I just felt like I should say something to calm you down a bit." And after she finished talking both, Liz and Leon, left the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"Noooooo!" Trey yells as the book he is reading. Jackie tries to calm him down, but Trey continues his ranting about the book.<p>

"It's not like you to bag on a book Trey. What happened?" Mark asks from the passenger seat. He turns to Sage and was given a look as if trying to say why ask.

"Oh it's something Trey got today and is disappointed at the writing style." Jackie answers. She is still having trouble calming her lover down.

"This book was made for readers like us and they use the word 'flash' to cover up what they are really saying." Trey growls as he stuffs the book back in his backpack. "What a waist of twenty bucks."

As Trey and Jackie continue their little session, Sage asks Mark a question. "Has our leader given out another order yet? I'm not exactly having fun patrolling this part of the city."

Mark looks out his window and notices that Sage was right. This is one of the worst areas in all of Megakat City. It's not because it's dangerous. It's just that the there is way too much 'fun' going around here; from gambling to sex. "Yeah, I see what you mean, but I haven't gotten anything from our leader. But we still have to keep an eye out for Steele."

After hearing what Mark said, Jackie leans close to Trey. "Maybe we should go look for Steele ourselves?"

"I don't know." Trey says whispering back. "If we did, where would we start?"

Jackie then got an idea. "How about go see Ezekiel; he knows everything." She is awarded by a nod from Trey.

"What are you two talking about?" Mark questions. The two jump a bit and find themselves staring at Mark leering at them.

"Um…just some anime." Trey says a little too quickly.

"I don't know how you guys can even watch that crud." Sage says completely annoyed by their hobby. Mark gives the two young kats one last look before looking back outside.

* * *

><p>"I knew this wasn't going to workout." Mr. Wisdom says as he found out that both Liz and Leon had disappeared. He scratched the tip of his chin. He didn't like the school's decision of switching the two with the others, but he has no say in it. Then his ears pick up the conversation between the new lead role cast members.<p>

"We can do this without them." Susana says waving her hair back with the back of her paw. "I rightfully deserve this role. I was born to be Juliet."

"Yeah," Reese says standing next to Susana, "I was caught off guard by that jerk. Leon won't yell at me after what I do to him." Reese then pounds a fist on the palm of his paw while growling at the thought.

Mr. Wisdom wants to kick these two kats out, but he can't afford to delay the play any longer. He is going to have to make do with the two new leads. There is only one thing he can do right now, call the guardians of the missing students.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you feel like doing?" Leon asks. Liz has one arm around his left arm and her right paw holding on to his left paw. After three days of being apart, he loves the way how she feels against him.<p>

"I really never gave it much thought." Liz confesses as she snuggles closer. "I just wanted to get out of there so bad." Leon leans in to kiss her on the crown of her head.

"I missed you." Leon whispers as they continue to walk. Liz gives him a smile. Then there is a strange sound coming from the tabby. "I guess we should get something to eat." Leon says while rubbing his stomach to calm it down.

Liz chuckles a bit. "Sure." Then her phone starts to sound and she looks to see that her sister is trying to call her. She ignores it and then it was Leon's phone that goes off. And just like Liz, it was Leon's guardian.

"So they know we left." Leon scoffs. He stuffs his cell phone back in his pocket. "Fuck Chance, I'm not going back now." Leon says with a lot of hate.

"Don't say that." Liz tries to melt herself even closer with Leon's warm strong body. Leon was able to calm down a bit.

"Hey, how about we grab a quick lunch and head over to the beach."

"That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

><p>Chance holds the phone to his ear and waits for Leon to pick. <em>Come on, come on.<em> Chance says in his mind as he fidgets his fingers on the table.

_I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach…_

"FUCK!" Chance quickly ends the call and gets up from the kitchen table and heads down to his truck. Jake and Edge just stare at him as he leaves feeling completely awkward when he didn't notice them making out against a van in the garage.

"Maybe he is going to pick up Leon?" Jake says. He turns to Edge and sees that hurt look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"We better find Leon before Chance does." Edge has a hint of anger in his voice and the other was worry.

"Why?"

"I think something bad is about to happen."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I actually decided to listen to you." Nathan slumps as he walks besides Regina. It is one thing to make him go outside, but it's another to make him go outside holding hands.<p>

"I thought you said you wanted to be with me." Regina smirks. She pulls Nathan closer and is practically leaning on him. Nathan blushes and walks a little sturdy. "Relax; I'm not going to do anything."

"I am relaxed. It's just that I'm not used to this kind of affection." Nathan says completely placid.

"What affection are you talking about?" Regina raises an eyebrow at the blond tom.

"Love." The word just came out so bluntly. Nathan stops and turns to Regina. "I don't know how to love anyone and I don't know how _I_ should love anyone. This is the sort of stuff…I'm really bad at."

Regina sighs and pulls a little away from Nathan. Obviously she came in too much it made Nathan confused. Or at least that is what she thinks. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been teasing you like that."

They both continue to walk down the street towards the place Regina was leading Nathan to. A black truck passes them at a fast speed and the sound of tires screeching caused them to turn around. Nathan watches as the familiar big tabby walks out and runs towards him.

"Where's Leon?"

Nathan just stands there completely intimidated by his voice. He had completely forgotten that Chance is talking to him and the only thing in his mind was to run. Chance grabs him by the shoulders. "Where is he?" Chance yells louder.

"Leave him alone!" Regina pushes the mechanic off of Nathan.

"Stay out of this." His gaze returns to Nathan. "Well, do you know where he is?" Nathan shook his head slowly. "You're lying." Chance grabs the blond tom by his shirt and lifts him a foot off the ground. "Now tell me where Leon is?" Regina gasps at what she is seeing and runs to get help.

At this point, Nathan didn't care what happened to him. He did was he always does. He seals his heart and let's things happen. But the blond tom heard a voice. _I love you and I won't let him hurt you._ "Why won't you tell me where that tom is?" Chance yells one more time.

Nathan glares at Chance. He secretly let the blade form out from the bottom of his wrist. His blade came out far enough for him to almost grab the hilt. "There, that's him!" Regina comes back with an Enforcer and Chance let him go. Chance tackles the Enforcer out cold and he runs to his truck.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Regina asks completely worried. Nathan broke out of his trance and calls back the blade back quickly before Regina could even see it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Chance drives along the street until he stops at an empty parking lot. He stays in his truck beating himself up for almost hurting the tom. <em>What…what the hell am I doing?<em> He slams a fist on the steering wheel. _Where are you…Leon? I don't want to loose you too. Please, I'm…_

* * *

><p>The sound of waves crashing against each other soothed the two lovers as they sit inside a small cove by the cliffs of the beach. They found a spot where nobody could see them and where they can get a perfect view of the setting sun. There was hardly anyone around. Leon and Liz lie down and look out the opening of the cove.<p>

Liz snuggles close to Leon and Leon has an arm around her. It's a perfect place. Just for the two of them. Leon turns to look at Liz and they find each other. They didn't say anything. Only their desires drove them to do what they did next. Leon rolls on top of Liz and they begin to kiss passionately; paws exploring every inch of their lover. It's just like when they first made out back at the auditorium. Only this time, nobody was going stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. You can probably guess what happened. I really love reviews and tell me what you think. Positive or Negative. Either works for me.<strong>


	13. Episode 13

Chapter 13: Forgiving

**Just cuz I'm bored. I'm going to make Ch.13 the end of Season 1 of Complications. Ch. 14 will be the start of Season 2. Hahaha! BTY I just want to think of it as a show.**

* * *

><p>"It's getting late; we should head back to the salvage yard to see if Leon is back." Jake says through the walkie in his paw. <em>No way; I'm not letting Chance touch him without me being there.<em> Jake sighs when Edge returns a response. Jake, Razor for now, is on his cyclotron while Edge is somewhere else on his bike.

"Look, I'm worried too, but you shouldn't think Chance is going to hurt Leon." There isn't a response. He assumed that Edge didn't hear him and continued his search. Razor stops the bike to look at the beach ahead. He had his scanners on and it picked up two heat sources located near the cliffs. "Probably some sea mammals." Then he drives further towards the city.

* * *

><p><em>I have to find him.<em> Edge says in his mind repeatedly. The sun is setting to close and their search will probably lead them through the night. He rides looking at all directions. He spots Sage's van as he passes by. _Can't stop to ask questions; I have to find him._

"Whoa," Sage says as he recognized the bike that sped by, "It's Edge."

"Huh? What's he doing out so late?" Mark sees the black bike. "Probably doing another job."

"It didn't look like it. It's like he is looking for something."

"Or someone." Jackie puts in.

Edge hears sirens coming from an Enforcer biker. He shudders and tries to run away. Soon more Enforcer bikers were on his tail and Edge got trapped in a parking lot. He faced them and the Enforcers faced him.

"I don't know why, but when scum bags like you appear in the city, it's always the Enforcers that end up quivering in a puddle of blood." Edge stares at the Enforcer with stunned eyes as he speaks. "That's around the time when the hero or the guy with the super powers usually shows up; and for a movie that works. But there is something I wanted to add at that part. If a monster did happen to attack us or if a former gang member returns without warning, this is all I have to say: don't jack with the Enforcers!" Edge gasps at the warning. "I'll say it again: don't jack with the Enforcers!"

* * *

><p>-Lion3 has joined the Chat Room-<p>

Lion3- hello

Saika- hey

Lion3- hey,

Lion3- you're new right?

Saika- yeah,

Saika- I have gotten used to chatting on my phone

Shadow Paw- no thanks are necessary

Lion3- huh

Saika- what's wrong

Lion3- nothing

Lion3- it's just that BigT would usually say something after Shadow Paw's comment

Shadow Paw- now that you mention it,

Shadow Paw- he has been gone for a long time

Shadow Paw- I wonder what he is doing

Saika- you sound as if you have met him before

Lion3- him?

Lion3- so BigT is a tom

Lion3- is he your boyfriend?

Saika- I'm a tom too!

Saika- why does everyone ask that?

Shadow Paw- like I said,

Shadow Paw- your username is very misleading

* * *

><p>Leon wakes up to the sounds of the waves. He rubs his eyes with his paws and sees that it's already dark. He turns to see Liz resting on him. The tabby smiles and slowly combs her hair with his claws. It's really calm with the sound of waves crashing. It's a moment he didn't want to end.<p>

"Shit." Leon quickly sits up and wakes up Liz in the process.

"What's wrong?" Liz says wishing she wasn't woken up so fast. Leon pulls out his phone and looks at the time.

"It's almost eleven. I should take you home." He gets up and takes her paw to help her up. They walk out the cove and their shoes get drenched in sea water. It seems they woke up at a good time. The high tide was about to set in. They hail a cab and Leon drops Liz off at her sister's apartment.

"Felina is going to be really mad." Liz says remembering that they ditched the rest of rehearsal and sneaking out to see each other. Leon pulls her close and gives her one last kiss before he heads off.

"Don't forget…"

Liz smiles and stays in his embrace a little longer. "I won't. Ever."

Leon goes back to the cab and he tells the driver to head to the salvage yard. The old tom asks him why and Leon simply answers that it's his home. The old tom shrugs and does it anyways.

* * *

><p>Jake has already retuned to the garage and sitting down trying to get a hold of Chance. His best friend hasn't even picked up his phone and Jake knows he has it on. <em>Chance, what are you doing right now?<em>

The door that leads to the garage opens and in come Edge slouching. Jake starts to head for him. "Edge did you find…" Jake is startled when Edge suddenly embraces him. He smiles. "Believe me when I say I'm as proud as a peacock when you hold me like this. Well, maybe that's not the right…" Jake then feels Edge trembling. "What's wrong Edge?"

"The Enforcers these days are barbaric." Edge says with a hint of anger in his voice full of fear. "There were about fifteen of them after me. They chased me almost through a quarter of the city and that was just me trying to get away from them. Then that guy with the red scarf around his neck. He is the one that chased me around through it all."

"Oh that's right," Jake remembered something from yesterday's news report, "they brought in a new Lieutenant to replace Steele. I heard he is some hard ass from another district. I think they call him Lieutenant Commander Pain."

Edge shudders at the name. "I was full of myself thinking I could run away. I'll be good next time. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong." That's right; Jake doesn't know he is a part of the Morning Claws. It's going to get complicated trying to explain it to him later. "But you know, while we do have this time alone, why don't we go to my…" Jake was cut off by Edge jabbing him in his ribs again.

"This isn't the time for that kind of suggestion."

"You're right, my bad." Jake gasps out and is relieved when Edge pulls back.

* * *

><p>Leon looks out the window of the cab and watches as cars and pedestrians pass by as blurs. His mind then drifts off to what happened at the cove. Having Liz in a new way made him love her even more. <em>She's mine and nobody is going to take her away from me. Not Felina. And not even Chance.<em> The young tabby thought.

Just as he turns away from the window, he thought he saw his uncle. He looks back and to his theory, he was right. "Stop the car." Leon pays the tom for the ride and then he runs towards the tabby slumping on the curb.

Chance looks up at the young tabby with a glare. He sees Leon's expression change fast and so Chance too changes his to apathy. "Where have you been?"

Leon gives his uncle a half-hearted smile as he sits next to him. "Nowhere particular."

"I looked everywhere for you." Chance says; his voice cracking a bit. "I thought you ran away…because of me. I shouldn't have worked you so much that it made you hate me." Leon sees his uncle tearing at the thought. Sure he did feel like Chance was a complete douche bag to him the past couple days, but he never hated him.

"Chance I…"

"I shouldn't have treated you like you were my son. I'm sorry."

"No." Leon says in a low voice. "I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. Besides, I never hated you and I like it when you act like…a dad. It…reminds me of him." Leon begins to tear up too. "At times, when thing get complicated, I think of my dad. And then I realize how much I really miss him."

Chance pulls the young tabby close and cares for him in his arms. "I miss him too. But sitting on the curb crying about it won't bring him back. I'm sure he doesn't like us right now for how we have been acting lately."

The young tabby chuckles a bit. "I guess my mom was wrong." Chance pulls back and gave Leon a questioning look. "She said you didn't believe in an afterlife, let alone, God."

"At first, when I was a kit your age, I didn't." Chance managed a weak smug. Then his face turned placid. "But when pops died, that all changed. I believed he would protect me from beyond. And I'm sure your dad will do the same for you. He loved you and your mother more than he loved inventing."

Leon didn't put in to that much thought. He always told himself that he will never see him again because it was his fault that he died. Maybe he is protecting Leon. He smiles at the thought and tears a little bit. "I want to go see him before I go back to school like in another week."

"Sure," Chance helps his nephew get up. "Let's go home kiddo."

* * *

><p>Shadow Paw- like I said,<p>

Shadow Pay- your username is very misleading

-BigT joins the Chat Room-

BigT- leave him alone

Shadow Paw- look who's back

Shadow Paw- late today aren't we?

BigT- f*** off

Shadow Paw- whoa, no need for that in here

Saika- are you okay?

Shadow Paw- I'm fine

Saika- I was talking to BigT

Shadow Paw- T_T

BigT- yeah,

BigT- it's just that things were getting complicated

Lion3- I know what you mean

Lion3- a friend of mines almost got thrashed by a mechanic

Saika- …

BigT- really

Shadow Paw- left out again

Lion3- yeah, he was a really scary tom

Lion3- I thought he was going to rip Nathan up

* * *

><p><em>-Private Mode: BigT &amp; Saika-<em>

_BigT- are you okay_

_Saika- yeah_

_BigT- I'm sorry_

_Saika- why are you apologizing_

_BigT- Chance told me what happened_

_BigT- that he almost hurt you to tell me where I was even though you had no idea_

_Saika- in that case,_

_Saika- you should be sorry_

_BigT- …_

_Saika- but I forgive you_

* * *

><p>Shadow Paw- you know Nathan?<p>

Lion3- yeah,

Lion3- do you?

Shadow Paw- he is just an acquaintance at school

BigT- I hope I don't run into you at school then

Saika- well, it's getting late

Saika- goodnight

-Saika has left the Chat Room-

Lion3- I didn't get to say goodnight

Shadow Paw- I'm hitting the hay too

-Shadow Paw has left the Chat Room-

BigT- goodnight Lion3

-BigT has left the Chat Room-

-Lion3 has left the Chat Room-

-Currently, there is nobody in the Chat Room-

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon," Edge sits next to him on the couch. He took his time trying to say something and Leon could see the worry in his face. "Chance…didn't hurt you did he?" Leon shook his head. Edge sighs and hung his head with relief.<p>

"Why would Chance…"

"Jake told me that you two have been fighting and arguing and I was afraid something bad was going to happen to you." He places a paw on the tabby's shoulder, "If he does, tell me so I can kick his ass." Edge then gets up and walks away towards Jake's room.

Leon smiles at the request to tell. _Still acting like the older brother._ He was about to lie down but stops to answer the message just he received. His ear flick back when the name reads Ezekiel. He opens the message and reads it.

"Meet me later this weekend. I have something you might want to know."

_Tch, better be worth my time._ Leon growls mentally. In minutes, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>-Currently, there is nobody in the Chat Room-<p>

-Y has joined the Chat Room-

Y- Cut.

Y- Cut.

Y- Want.

Y- Cut. Want.

Y- Mom.

Y- Want. Mom.

Y- Love. Mom.

Y- Cut. Mom.

Y- Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom.

Y- Love.

Y- Mom.

Y- Want.

Y- Cut.

-Y has left the Chat Room-

-Currently, there is nobody in the Chat Room-

* * *

><p><strong>Claymore ending theme. "Guilty Skies." I have found an opening theme too and its the same name as the title. Hurray! Both Japanese so read translation on a website. Sorry.<strong>


	14. Episode 14

Chapter 14: Just another Saturday

**For Chapter 1-13 the theme song is Durarara!'s "Complication". From here on out, its "Again" by Yui. FMA Brotherhood theme song. It's my cheesy brain getting exited. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>Leon eats his breakfast a little nervous. He was afraid when Chance was going to ask him what he did Thursday. All day he waited for the inevitable question only to get none. He thought maybe Chance is waiting for the right moment and to catch Leon off guard.<p>

What made him even more nervous was that Liz texted Leon yesterday saying she is completely on house arrest. The bright side of it was that Fenila didn't ask if she was with Leon. So maybe both guardians think they just snuck out for some time alone. Either way, Liz is going to be able to leave anywhere besides rehearsal. And Leon couldn't wait until then.

"Good morning." Jake walks in feeling completely cheerful. Leon didn't want to ask, but…

"Why so happy today?"

Jake smiles but doesn't answer. He is too busy making a mug of coffee and turns to Leon. "Why so curious to know?" The lean tom laughs the second the young tabby slightly turns red. "No, nothing like that happened." Leon goes back to eating his breakfast and tried his best to not turn redder as it is.

Edge has stayed with the three ever since Leon returned. Edge wanted to keep a close eye on Chance and Leon thought he was being way too protective. "So," Jake begins as he sits in front of Leon, "why is Edge being protective of you?"

"Is this twenty questions or something?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Leon thinks Jake is being annoying and decides to leave. He first makes a trip to the sink to drop off his bowl and then makes for the garage. He stops at the door before going down, "Edge is like an older brother to me. He always has and I wouldn't trade him for anyone."

What the young tabby said made Jake uncomfortable. There was a hint of jealousy, or that's what he thought, of what Jake heard. Jake thinks that maybe Leon thinks of Edge more as an older brother and wishes he could spend more time with him. He puts the thought aside and takes a sip of his mug.

Jake almost spills his coffee as muscled arms wrap his neck. They weren't Edge's arms. They belonged to Chance. He leans on him and Jake could feel his shirtless chest on the back of his head. "What did you do to him?" Chance asks whispering in his ear. Jake is even more uncomfortable.

"What are you doing Chance?" He turns and sees that his eyes are still closed. _Is he sleep walking?_ Jake feels his arms slid off and his paws were gripping his neck now. The lean tom tries to get himself free.

"I want you to tell me where he is." Chance's voice has become a little louder and harsh. He growls as he tightens his grip. Jake pushes back the chair and knocks Chance back. The lean tom sooths his neck as the tabby gets up and rubs his chest.

"How'd I get here?" Chance scans his surrounding in a confused frantic search for an answer.

"You were sleep walking and chocking me." Jake managed to say hoarsely. He sees the horror on his face as stares at him.

"So, I wasn't just dreaming it?"

"Dreaming what?"

Chance stood up and heads for his room. He closes the door and that was it. Jake is completely worried. First Leon, then Chance; something is going on and Jake wants to find out.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need me?" Edge asks one more time before leaving. Jake nods. Edge sighs and heads off. The lean tom returns back inside to get working on the vehicles. Chance was working on a truck and hasn't spoken to Jake since he woke up this morning. He is afraid to tell him what he was dreaming.<p>

With a loud slam of a wrench on the table besides Chance, he turns to face Jake glaring at him. "Do you mind telling me what the hell that dream was about?" Jake's tone was clearly annoyed.

"I'm having a hard time understanding it myself."

"I don't care!" Jake yells. "What ever you were dreaming, it tried to kill me!" Chance stops what he is doing. He looks away from his friend and agrees to tell him.

"But before I tell you, do you promise to keep it to yourself?"

Jake huffs out a breath and agrees. Chance sits Indian style and leans on the truck. "I saw that guy from the night Liz got kit-napped, Blaze. He was tied on a chair and I was T-Bone circling him. I was asking him what he did with Leon and he didn't answer. He just kept looking at he ground. I looked to and, to my confusion, I saw Leon on the chair on the reflective surface of the ground. Then I look at my reflection and there I was as myself. I glared at him and asked him if he was messing with me. That's when I chocked him. His hood came off and…"

"…and then what…?"

"I don't know," Chance placed his paws on his face, "I was in the kitchen after that."

Jake is speechless. He didn't know what to say really. It was a dream that could confuse anyone. Blaze and Leon tied on a chair, T-Bone and Chance interrogating; something is really weird about that. Then again, Jake might have a clue on what it means. But telling Chance could lead to coming up to Leon and Edge acting the older brother the instant he hears about it.

"Just keep your promise, okay." Chance says getting back to work. Jake nods and he goes back to his.

* * *

><p>-BigT joins the Chat Room-<p>

BigT- getting completely bored

Lion3- don't you ever say hi anymore

BigT- hi

BigT- it's no fun when you are stuck in the same place for another week

Lion3- why are you telling me this

Shadow Paw- maybe it's the only way for him to feel better

BigT- that's…actually right

Shadow Paw- a swing and a miss

Lion3- I guess you couldn't insult him this time

Shadow Paw- just you wait

BigT- not looking forward to it

Shadow Paw- anyways,

Shadow Paw- have you guys heard about the Slasher?

Lion3- no

BigT- what are you talking about now

Shadow Paw- oh nothing really

Shadow Paw- just that a little kit attacked her mother a couple days ago

BigT- I heard about that

BigT- so what happened to the kit?

Lion3- did they call her the Slasher?

Shadow Paw- no

Shadow Paw- several others were attacked too

BigT- by the same kit?

Shadow Paw- no silly

Shadow Paw- that's what troubles me

Lion3- is the mother dead

Shadow Paw- she is very well alive and recovering at the hospital

BigT- what do you think happened

Shadow Paw- maybe the kit got mad and decided to hurt her beloved mother

Lion3- that's not funny

BigT- there's something really wrong with you

Shadow Paw- what,

Shadow Paw- I'm just sharing my thoughts

BigT- well don't share too much

Shadow Paw- saw-wee

Shadow Paw- at least I'm not hiding off in some cave

BigT- …!

Lion3- why would BigT hide in a cave?

Shadow Paw- why don't you ask him

-BigT has left the Chat Room-

Lion3- now you've done it -_-

Shadow Paw- I guess you could say my post was too much a thrust to handle

Lion3- you're so weird -_-'

* * *

><p>Liz's phone begins to ring. She answers quickly and speaks in a low voice. Felina thinks she has Liz's real phone but she kept a spare just in case for such a situation. "Hello?"<p>

_Some sick bastard knows what we did._

Liz quickly sits up straight from lying down. "What?" She tried her best not to yell in astonishment. "Are you sure?"

_I can't be sure. I'm going to assume this kat does know since he is a weirdo._

"Did he tell you?" Liz is starting to sound frantic. Her heart beat speeding at the thought of someone knowing what they did together and having it spread.

_Well, it was an online chat, but this kat just loves to mess with me. Maybe it's just a coincidence and I'm too nervous of Chance asking me what happened._

"Well," Liz didn't know what to say next. This is way too much and everything could fall to pieces if she panicked. Liz breathed in and then back out, "Just don't do anything rash. I know you and you could snap at someone in an instant."

_I'll try. I'll see you Tuesday. I love you._

Liz smiles and repeats the same phrase. A phrase she isn't tired of hearing from him. She ends the call and there is a soft knock on her door. "Liz, I'm heading out. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Felina opens the door a bit.

"I'll be fine. Good luck on your Enforcer exam." Liz says from her bed. She acted like she barely woke up when she was really awake for several hours. In fact, she could hardly sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about that night, how strong Leon really was and how exotically right it felt.

As soon as Liz heard the front door shut, she gets up and makes for her drawer. If she couldn't sleep, might as well start the day. She just wishes he was here right now.

* * *

><p>Leon opens the door to the black tom's officehome. He doesn't see anyone until Ezekiel pops out from upstairs staring down at him. "Well now, I see you came alone."

"What is it you wanted to share with me?" Leon says with a hint of annoyance of being in his presence. It's just that air around Ezekiel that gives him such impatience.

"Oh," Ezekiel smirks at the tone, "it looks like I got you at a bad time?"

_I don't need to be reminded._ Leon thought. He eyes the black tom as he walks down the stairs and heads for the couch. Ezekiel makes a patting sign on the sofa to tell him to sit. "What did you learn?"

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" Ezekiel says leaning back on the couch. Leon slams a fist on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm not here for small talk. Tell me what you learned?" Leon demands with full provocation. Ezekiel leers at the tabby coldly.

"You're no fun." Ezekiel sighs and leans forward. "Alright then, there is a scientist, someone high up, who knows something about the generator. Find her and she will probably tell you."

"Let me guess, she works at Pumadyne." Leon says annoyed.

"Exactly. Where else would she work? It's not like she makes Enforcer weapons." The way he said made it sound suspicious. Leon was too annoyed to even care. He gets up and starts to leave.

"Now hold on there." Leon turns to face the rising tom. "What exactly do you need the generator for?"

"Since you know I'm the leader of the Morning Claws, I guess I can tell you." Leon doesn't look at the tom. "I want to protect it. I figure if the Morning Claws have it, they will leave Chance and Jake alone. They don't need to be a part of this."

"Really, is that what you think?" Ezekiel questions the tabby with a chuckle. "No matter what you do, they will be involved. They are the SWAT Kats after all. I also heard that T-Bone isn't very fond of Blaze." Leon turns around quickly with a shocked expression. "I would be careful if I were you. I can't imagine what he would do to you. Heck, Chance would probably loose his trust in you."

"You're wrong. If Chance ever found out who I really was he would never loose trust in me." Leon growls.

"Then tell him." Leon gasps at the request. "If you think that's true, then tell him. Prove me wrong. I would love to see you try."

Leon scoffs then storms out of the office/home. Ezekiel laughs the instant Leon was out of sight and hearing range. "That was amusing. Even in person, I get to ruffle his fur and mess with his mind. You make this too easy."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and Nathan goes to open his door. Regina cheerfully greets her host and is welcomed inside. "You don't look good. What happened?"<p>

Nathan rubs his eyes. They clearly show a night of restless sleep. "I didn't want another nightmare." Nathan says tiredly. "What brings you to visit?"

Regina sighs and places her duffle bag on the floor. Nathan hadn't noticed it until now. "My dad is getting really pissed and I didn't want to be there to hear his rampage."

"Your dad?" Nathan asks with an odd look. "I thought he was out on business work?"

"He was until he came back a month ago." Regina goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge. "You got anything to eat for lunch?"

"Sorry, I was thinking of going out for some groceries. Wanna come?"

"Sure, it's better then staying here and doing nothing."

The two young kats went and left the store with an abundance of food. Most of it was Regina's snacks and junk food, but Nathan didn't seem to mind. It was then he saw his friend. "Hey Leon!" The young tabby turned around and smiles.

"What's up?"

As Nathan and Regina got closer, the tabby smirks at them. He focuses from one to the other and begins to chuckle. "You two make a cute couple." Nathan blushes at the remark.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but Nathan sure knows how to make me happy." Regina leans closer to the blond tom teasingly. "But in all seriousness, Nathan and I are just friends." The blond tom nods without making eye contact.

"So you're the famous Leon that Nathan talks about." The tabby turns his attention back to Regina.

"He talks about me?"

"Like a lot." Regina smirks widely. "He told me that it was you who sort of stopped him from doing something stupid. Also, that you're a kind, smart, and a great actor."

Leon blushes as she keeps talking about what she heard, but that didn't keep him from wondering why Nathan is looking the other way; almost as he regrets ever yelling out Leon's name.

"Sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you…"

"Regina Clare Sharp." She says flirtatiously. Leon says his farewells and is on his way. Nathan didn't get to say anything at all. He wanted to tell Leon what he had been dealing with for the past two nights. But with Regina around, it wasn't possible.

* * *

><p>Liz is down to cleaning the apartment. After all the things she could do at home, it was knocked down to two choices: chores and sleep. Her cell phone didn't boost her mood since her friends are still at school and she didn't want to risk inviting Leon. One of Felina's new rules of punishment is no toms in the house.<p>

Liz knew Felina would be gone for several hours and making a choice to leave now is like gambling for her life. She was warned that if she ever snuck out again, Felina would send her back to live with their father. As much as that sounded like a good idea now, she didn't want to leave Leon alone and make him think it was his fault for the cause of her leave.

To her surprise, Leon texted her again and opens her message. _Look outside._ She reads. She walks to the window and there she sees Leon sitting on the steps of the fire escape route on the side of the building. With a smile, she opens the window and she sits on the windowsill.

"I couldn't stay away." Leon says on the steps. Liz notices that he is gasping from the climb up. A giggle escapes her and goes to sit with him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either." Leon finds her paw and caresses the back of her paw with his thumb. He leans in to kiss her. After that one night alone, they have already gotten better. Liz looks down and she saw her sister's car returning. She sulks and goes back inside.

She sees the tabby pout and Liz smiles again. "It's only temporary. Just wait three more days." Leon groans like a kit, but smiles anyways. With one last kiss goodbye, Leon climbs back down.

Leon lands safely on the ground. Liz was on route to the next destination, but he couldn't fight the urge to see her. Once he was back to the streets of the city, he makes for the one place where he promised himself he would visit. His father's grave.

* * *

><p>"Steele, I have a job for you." Ezekiel says without looking up from his computers.<p>

"If it's another lunch pick-up, you can forget it." Steele says annoyed of the work he already has to deal with.

"No, it's nothing like that." The black tom laughs at his secretary's tone. "I want you to do a little sabotage for me." Steele quickly turns around with surprise. "I'm sure this is something you would like to do?"

"Hell yes," Steele says gruffly, "I'm tired of stacking back the binders you're too lazy to put away yourself." His expression turns to worry as to how the black tom looks at him.

"Alright then," Ezekiel stands up and walks towards the table where his little game is. "I want you to take this box and leave it in at this address. I'm sure you know where it is." Ezekiel then walks back to his desk. Steele looks at the address and smirks. "Oh and a bit of advice," Steele looks up, "don't get yourself caught. I would hate to loose my secretary."

* * *

><p>It's a strange feeling. When one walks down the road, green grass on both sides, healthy but sad looking willow trees are flowing in the wind, and that sound of the wind howling when it's really just a breeze. That's only feeling that comes to Leon's mind as he walks through the grave.<p>

He finally steps into the lush grass and hears the soft crushing sound in each step. His father is buried next to the other Furlong members of the family. Leon was told that this hill was reserved for them when they passed away. That means he would be buried here too in the future along with the only remaining Furlongs: Chance and his mother.

He takes his time looking at his grandfather and grandmother's grave. His father was in the biggest one. It was a statue of an angle. Wings laid to its side as it sits on the head stone while carrying a slab stone with an epitaph inscribed. It reads: "Hope told a flattering tale, that Joy would soon return; Ah! Naught my sighs avail, for Love is doomed to mourn."- Giovanni Paisiello (1740-1816)

Leon didn't like it. This quote made him feel like there is nothing in the world that will make him stop feeling responsible for his death. He still blames himself for not going after Molly that night. What if he had a second chance to make up for it; to go back to the past to fix it? He sighs knowing that will never happen. He sits and leans on his father's headstone.

"Hey dad, it's…been a while." Leon starts. "I wish…I had time to tell you how important you were to me. You taught me how to ride a bike and drive, how to get a date with a little help from Uncle Chance, and you even taught me how important it is to be a man. I appreciate everything you have done for me."

He stops. The tabby then looks up at the sky. A soft gentle breeze of wind blows across his face. "I just hope…you don't blame me for your death. When you learned who I really was, I thought you would hate forever and you would never want to see me again. At first, I was shocked when Molly revealed me as the leader of the Morning Claws. When I saw your face, I felt like I betrayed you. I never used the Morning Claws for terrorist reasons. I created them to clean up the city in our own way, by our own methods, and look how that ended up. You died. And it was my fault." Leon placed his paws on his face and began to cry softly. "I didn't come…to ask for your forgiveness; I just wanted to tell you why I created the Morning Claws. I hope you will come to a reason for you to forgive me. It would mean a lot if you did."

Leon pulls himself together and stands up. He rubs his eyes and turns back to the headstone. "I love you dad…and I miss you. A lot." He sighs and walks away from the hill containing the three headstones of the Furlong family.

* * *

><p>Leon returns to the garage and sees that the tow truck is gone. Both mechanics are out on a tow again and the young tabby is alone. As he walks inside, he kicks a small box. He goes to pick it up and sees a note saying that it's for him. He opens it and inside was the strangest thing he ever received. A pouch of dried katnip and several small white sheets and inside was another note saying: have fun and relax.<p>

Now wasn't the time for that. It's been a long time since he had a joint himself and it's a bad idea to make one now. He hears the sounds of the coming tow truck and quickly runs out of the garage and heads for the van he sometimes hangs out in. He opens the door and stashes the box in the glove compartment. Leon then walks back and sees his uncle waving his arms at to greet him.

"Hey," Chance calls out, "where have you been? You've been gone for about five hours."

"I went to the visit dad." Leon says telling him half the truth. "I went walking and I didn't want to ride in a cab or the subway." Chance sighs and motions Leon inside.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you." Chance says pouting by missing his own chance to say something. "Since the question is still out there, what did you do Thursday?" The young tabby winces at the question, knowing that it will come, but not as a follow up.

"I…explored the city."

Chance leers at his nephew and snorts at the answer. "Don't lie to me; I met up with Felina earlier today. I asked how Liz is handling her suspension only to be told that she too snuck out of rehearsal." Leon flinched when Chance grabs his shoulders. "So I'll ask again; what did you do Thursday with Liz?"

Leon's phone vibrated in his pocket, but ignored it to not make his uncle madder as it is. "We just walked around the city a bit, had something to eat at that sushi place, and then went to the beach."

"What did you do at the beach?" The tone in Chance's voice seemed to sound worried of what he is about to hear.

"Nothing, we just walked the by the ocean." Chance stares into Leon's eyes and sees if he is telling the truth. He backs away and sighs.

"Alright." Chance pats the young tom on his shoulder and he heads upstairs. Leon finally releases the breath he held in to prevent him from giving his sign of lying. Hyperventilation syndrome; it's extreme rapid and deep breathing in response to anxiety that can lead to muscle spasms and fainting from excessive carbon dioxide depletion. It only happened once in his life time. And he doesn't want it to happen again. Not here and not anywhere.

Then he remembers the message. He opens it and sees it's from Liz. It read that Felina found out that they snuck out together. In response, he asked what she told her. Her feedback relaxed Leon a bit. It seems she too said that they had lunch and went to the beach. Leon texts if her sister asked what they did at the beach. Her response was walk by the ocean too. It seems coincidence saved them. But how long will that last.

* * *

><p>-Saika has joined the Chat Room-<p>

Saika- hey

Shadow Paw- hello

Saika- is it just you?

Shadow Paw- yup

Shadow Paw- I made Lion3 and BigT mad earlier today

Saika- really?

Saika- it does sound like something you would do

Shadow Paw- is that right?

Saika- yeah

Shadow Paw- well then, I guess I have to make you mad too

Saika- let's not

-BigT has joined the Chat Room-

BigT- hello Shadow f***

Shadow Paw- I deserved that

Saika- hahaha

BigT- just so you know,

BigT- I appreciate your little comments

Shadow Paw- ?

Shadow Paw- are you okay

BigT- just dandy

BigT- just a little relaxed is all

Saika- so you're not mad at Shadow Paw?

BigT- why would I be mad at Shadow Paw?

BigT- sure he can get annoying and say a lot of s***

BigT- but he is still a friend

Shadow Paw- I'm glad you said that

BigT- don't mention it

Saika- so, how was everyone's Saturday?

BigT- busy

Shadow Paw- busy

Saika- …?

Shadow Paw- I see that this chat is going nowhere

Shadow Paw- goodnight

-Shadow Paw has left the Chat Room-

BigT- I'm out too

BigT- gonna bask for a while

-BigT has left the Chat Room-

Saika- okay?

-Saika has left the Chat Room-

-Currently, there is nobody in the Chat Room-

* * *

><p>"Well Steele, you have done your errand admirably." Ezekiel says as he readies to turn off his main computer. "As a reward, take the day off tomorrow. I'll see you Monday afternoon. Be sure to be here in the morning."<p>

"What about my pay?" Steele says. "I have worked for you for a week already and I want my pay." Ezekiel sighs and takes out a wad of cash.

"Only because you asked nicely." Ezekiel throws the bundle of money and Steele catches it. He counts it and gasps in surprise. "Don't go thanking me just yet; I put in a little extra for your help with the errand, so enjoy the 300 dollar payment."

Steele huffs out a breath. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ezekiel gets up and heads up the stairs. _And you're welcome too Leon. Don't enjoy the katnip too much. Who knows what could happen?_

* * *

><p><strong>The title of this chapter made you think that it was a happy chapter. Some parts were and some parts not. Ending theme for this is Durarara!'s "Butterflies". Sorry, Still japanese songs for my themes. Review, Review, Review!<strong>


	15. Episode 15

Chapter 15: Guardian Devil

**What Ezekiel experienced really happened. I'll explain later. Opening theme "Again"**

* * *

><p><em>What are you doing? Please stop! Get away from me!<em>

Nathan wakes up the instant the tom was about to slash the she-kat. He combs back his hair and pants for breath. Fear is taking over and the dream is still imprinted in his mind. The attack wasn't the cause of his fear. It was the tom. His sinister smile made his fur stand on end as he crept closer to the she-kat with big red round blood colored eyes.

This was the fifth night he had a dream like this. Each night something different, but it all ended same. One kat with red eyes and another, sometimes in groups, gets attacked. The attacker says the same rants over and over again. _I love you._ A phrase he too is familiar with.

* * *

><p>Shadow Paw- did you guys hear<p>

BigT- hear what?

Shadow Paw- about the new Slasher victim

Saika- the Slasher

Saika- again

Shadow Paw- yeah,

Shadow Paw- a poor she-kat's body was found today and she's at the hospital right now

Lion3- the Slasher sounds like a weirdo

BigT- yeah,

BigT- he slashes and stabs kats until they loose enough blood to fall unconscious

Shadow Paw- not a very murderous kat

Shadow Paw- maybe he's a sadist

Saika- I don't know

Shadow Paw- oh

Shadow Paw- you disagree Saika?

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're going!" Ezekiel yells as soon as a kat bumps into him. The tom just keeps walking and ignores him. Ezekiel scoffs and continues to walk along too. <em>Tom needs to learn some manners.<em> He turns back to see that the tom is standing there looking towards the building in front of him.

Ezekiel then turns to look at the building too. He chuckles a bit. He is looking at a church. It is red and the building had a large tower. Every hour they would ring to tell the time of each passing hour. In Sunday, they would ring at the beginning of each mass. The black tom finds himself humored that this strange tom would stare at such structure. When he turns to look at the tom again, he was gone.

"Well now, where did he go?"

* * *

><p>"Leon, wrench." Jake takes a paw out to reach for the coming tool. "Leon, wrench!" He yells. Jake looks up the second he heard tools hitting the ground. Leon was rubbing his eyes as he went for a sitting position. Jake gives him a glare. "What's with you today?"<p>

"Sorry," Leon yawns and stretches, "I didn't get enough sleep last night." Jake helps his friend's nephew up.

"You didn't have to clean the hangar."

"I thought it was a good idea, since I made you guys search for me." Leon confesses to why he cleaned up. Chance and Jake decided to have a day off yesterday to work on the Turbokat's maintenance. Leon felt it was his place to clean up the hangar since he had nothing better to do.

Jake sighs and pats the young tabby on the back. "You go get some rest. I'll handle this."

"But Chance said…"

Jake held up a claw at him. "Yeah, he said to help me. He also said for you to obey everything I say. And I said, go get some rest."

Leon smiles and heads for the stairs. Jake leans down to pick up the tools. He sees that a screwdriver rolled under the car and he stretches for it. _Come on…_ Jake grunts as he tries to reach it. "Gotcha!"

"Nice view from up here."

Jake quickly gets up as he blushes from under his fur. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since Leon went inside." Edge says smirking. "I only came to drop it off."

"What…?" Jake's eyes widened and then felt stupid when Edge meant the package in his paws. "Uh…thanks." He eyed it for a moment. "Who's it for?"

"Leon." Edge then goes back to his bike. "Tell him it's from someone important. If he asks if it's Liz, tell him he's wrong." And with that, Edge waves goodbye as he rides away.

Jake stares at Edge until he is out of sight. He then looks at the box. "I wonder what's inside."

* * *

><p>Saika- I'm not saying I disagree<p>

Saika- I just think it's a new kat that does the slashing each time there is a Slasher incident

Shadow Paw- really,

Shadow Paw- how did you come up with such a theory

BigT- you don't have to question him

Saika- just a feeling

BigT- you didn't have to answer

Shadow Paw- a feeling huh

Saika- yeah, a feeling

BigT- am I being ignored

Lion3- shut up

BigT- …

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Ezekiel finds the tom again walking along the other side of the street. <em>How did he get over there so fast?<em> The black tom is having trouble figuring this tom out. The strange tom was wearing clothing that didn't even match; a sweater, obviously for the cold weather, and basket ball shorts.

"He can't be more out of place, can he?" Ezekiel walks up to the tom who is staring at a Sonic menu, then the tom looks up to him and then back to the menu. Ezekiel sighs at this tom's strange behavior. "Are you lost?" The tom nods.

"I'm also hungry, but I can't decide if I should buy something." Ezekiel looks at the wad of cash in the tom's paws. He smiles and wonders where this kat crawled out from.

"I suppose you have enough to by everything once." Ezekiel says with a laugh.

"I know." The tom says sighing. "It's just; I also want to by a train ticket to my closets relatives down south. You see, I was heading to Florida from Washington, for a vacation, but I ran out of insulin. I'm diabetic. So we stopped at the Wal-Mart nearby and when I returned with my insulin, my friends left and dropped my stuff where they parked."

As much as Ezekiel loves to put kats in predicaments like this, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the tom. It was a strange feeling for him and it made his stomach hurt. "Look, I'll buy you something to eat. I know a curtain transporter who can take you to the train station so you can buy your ticket. How does that sound?" The strange tom gave Ezekiel a surprised look.

"Thank you." The tom says softly.

"So," Ezekiel begins, "tell me a little bit about yourself."

The tom takes his time to respond. He wanted to taste the burger in his mouth before answering. With a satisfied look, he tells him. The tom says he used to be a soldier for the conflict going on. He was let go because he was injured in battle. But when he returned, he got himself into some real trouble and hung out with the wrong people. He got into drugs: crack, heroin, meth, pot, you name it. It was almost as if he gave up living. Ezekiel found this tom more interesting the longer he talked.

The sounds of the bike gets closer and Ezekiel turns to see the transporter arriving. "As if on cue."

"Excuse me?" The tom says. He sees the young tom on the bike.

"Edge, I want you to take him to the train station. I'll be there shortly to see him off." And with that, Ezekiel gets up from his seat and continues to walk down the street.

"He's a strange one." The tom says. "And also very attentive."

"I'll say." Edge chuckles to the toms comment. "So, are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Shadow Paw- well I don't usually believe in 'feelings'<p>

Saika- then what do you think

Shadow Paw- that there is a weirdo out there who enjoys cutting others

BigT- ehh

BigT- don't say stuff like that

Lion3- yeah, it can get really creepy just thinking about it

Shadow Paw- that's the point

Saika- huh?

Shadow Paw- just think,

Shadow Paw- mine and Saika's theory together

BigT- a different kat who enjoys cutting others?

BigT- sounds like a cult to me

Shadow Paw- BINGO!

Shadow Paw- also,

Shadow Paw- have you noticed our new mysterious guest lately

* * *

><p>He didn't want to be with the tom any longer than he should have. Listening to him made him feel like what he does is complete nonsense and wrong. Ezekiel loves kat-kind and loves to put them in situations, but this one tom is already in a situation and Ezekiel wants to get him out of it. Does this mean he really does care for others?<p>

"Don't think like that. No one cared for me and why should I care for them." The second he finished saying that, he feels a twinge of regret. He scoffs at his emotions and heads for the train station. He finished with his little errand. Now he needs to see the tom off. He gets a call from Edge.

"Hello."

"The train won't leave until half an hour. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Ezekiel sighs. "Sure, pick me up here at Megakat City Park."

* * *

><p>"Jake, Leon, I'm back!" Chance calls out. He gets a greeting from his friend, but Leon was nowhere. He groaned and shook his head. "I told him to stay here and help." Chance huffed.<p>

"He was tired form yesterday's clean up." Jake explains. "So I sent him to rest a bit."

"How long ago was that?"

"Half an hour ago or so." Jake answers.

"Good. I'm going to check up on him." Chance then goes up the stairs. "Hey Jake," Jake looks back up to his friend. "Can you take out all the _stuff_ in the truck for me?"

Jake nods and is starting to feel like he isn't getting a clear picture of what's happening today. First Edge dropping off a package for Leon and now, "What the…" Now Jake understands. In a bag he spots a box of cake mix, some icing and two number candles. In the other bags, obviously gifts.

"So it is Leon's…"

"That's right." Chance says coming back from the upstairs house. His excitement is extremely noticeable. "Come on, we have enough time to make this cake. He's out like an engine in my room."

"But what about our work?" Jake asks looking at the car he is still trying to fix.

"We'll worry about it later." Chance takes a couple bags. Jake took the rest and follows Chance. "Let me guess, you want me to make the cake."

Chance rubs the back of his head and nods. "You know I can't cook."

"Then follow the instructions big guy." Jake retorts.

"Do you remember the last time I tried to cook while following the directions of the Hamburger Helper?" Jake groans at the memory. They had to order pizza that night because Chance got impatient and turned up the heat on the oven too much to catch it on fire. Luckily, Jake had two fire extinguishers ready for such thing.

"Yeah," The lean tom grabs the box and heads for the counter, "I remember."

* * *

><p><em>Now departing for Bodhum.<em> The announcement says making the tom and Ezekiel, accompanied with Edge, walk to the train boarding passengers. A strap of the backpack breaks and lobs to the side making the open zipper plop a book out. It hits the ground hard and it makes a loud low smacking sound. Ezekiel goes to pick it up and is surprised to see what it is.

"You carry a bible around?" His tone sounds like it was a little disgusted.

The tom smiles and takes it back from Ezekiel. "I forgot I even had it. To tell you the truth, I thought I was loosing my connection with God. Before you even showed up, I was being harassed by many kats. You showed me that kindness exists even in the most misunderstood kats on earth." Ezekiel scoffs and turns away from him.

"Well, just don't be expecting more kindness from me." His tone was meant to be harsh but he held back a lot. Then the tom takes the black toms paws and he begins a prayer. Discomfort took over as the tom prays, but somehow it felt right.

Then the black tom watches the train set out to the distant south. "You okay Zeke?" Edge asks looking at the placid face on the black tom. He didn't say anything and leaves. He waves Edge goodbye and Edge waves back.

_God sure has funny ways of slapping me in the face._ Ezekiel smiles warmly for the first time in a long time. He pulls out his cell phone to receive a text from his secretary. Once outside, he sees him.

"I'm your personal driver too?" Steele says holding back some of his anger on the young tom.

"Just for today." Ezekiel says. "Do you want to be my personal driver?" The tom laughs at the look of disgust on Steele's face. Steele then sees that there is a new air about Ezekiel. His laugh wasn't cruel or even sinister. It was more childish.

"Don't get used to it." Ezekiel says looking at the confused driver. He looks out of the window. He sighs at the building they passed by. It was the red church with the tall tower that tells the time of each passing hour.

* * *

><p>BigT- you mean Y<p>

BigT- the one that only appears at night

Shadow Paw- the very same

Saika- what does that have to do with the Slasher?

Shadow Paw- just think,

Shadow Paw- all it ever talks about is cutting

Shadow Paw- and

Shadow Paw- doesn't it seem a little coincidental that it logs in at the very same time someone gets attacked by the Slasher?

BigT- alright,

BigT- I heard enough

-BigT has left the Chat Room-

Shadow Paw- hahaha, I guess I scared him

Saika- I'm out too

-Saika has left the Chat Room-

Lion3- nice going Shadow Paw

Shadow Paw- what?

Shadow Paw- I was only having a little fun

Shadow Paw- but it's true though

-Lion3 has left the Chat Room-

Shadow Paw- well now,

-Shadow Paw has left the Chat Room-

-Currently, there is nobody in the Chat Room-

* * *

><p>"Is it done yet?" Chance is practically jumping with excitement. It's been a while since he got the chance to do something like this.<p>

"Almost," Jake says completely annoyed by his friend's intrusions. He was putting on the last letter for the cake. Any mess ups will lead to an obvious mark that will take all of the attention away from the cake. _Done._ Jake breaths out from holding on to his breath while making the letters.

"Alright Chance, it's finished." Jake calls out.

"About time." Chance runs in and stops when Jake had his paw in the air. "What is it now?"

"Don't run."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to mess it up." Jake tried not to sound mean but it was effortless. Chance sulks and 'walks' towards the cake. His mood immediately changes upon looking at the dessert.

"It's perfect." Chance pumps a fist in the air.

"What's perfect?" Leon walks in rubbing his eyes while leaning on the doorway. He is still too dazed from his long nap and his voice sounded a little different.

"Nothing," Chance says looking completely normal, "just hoping I would have been able to surprise you later. But since you're awake…" Jake and Chance step away from the counter and revealed the young tabby the cake.

"Happy Birthday!" Both say simultaneous.

Leon smiles a weakly and steps forward only to fall to a complete coughing session. Both mechanics run towards him to pick him up. Jake puts a paw on his forehead. "Chance, he's burning up."

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Okay, the story of the 'strange tom' really happened. My teacher shared his story and I decided to share it with you all. I know Ezekiel might, no, will go back to his cruel ways but he needed to do something good for once. Review, Review, Review Please! Ending theme "Butterflies"<strong>


	16. Episode 16

Chapter 16: Brewing Fear

**Opening Theme "Again". So I instantly made Ezekiel go back to his grim deeds again. Sorry, I guess I made too cold hearted.**

* * *

><p>Chance and Jake make a B line through the hospital doors and the large tabby quickly asks about Leon's condition. The receptionist says that he is still being checked and was told to wait. Chance gets angry and was about to make a scene until Jake pulls him out of his coming tantrum.<p>

"Hey, Leon's a strong kit; he's going to be okay." Chance gives the lean tom a soft glare and heads for the waiting area.

In several weeks, this is the second time they had to rush to the hospital. The first time was for Leon's friend and Chance couldn't remember his name, only his face; now it was Leon's turn. Ever since Leon returned, things have started to go to hell.

Seconds turn to minutes, minutes turn to hours, Chance thinks he is about to loose it if he keeps hearing the monotone clock on the wall with the same rhythm. Sometimes he thinks he hears it slow down and then pick up its original pace. Anxiety kicks in and Chance starts to pace himself. A lot is going on in his mind. What could have happened? What could he have done to prevent this? How could he fix it? That last thought scared him the most.

He doesn't realize Jake is talking to him until his friend nudged him on the shoulder. He breaks himself from his deep thoughts and sees that Jake is standing with the doctor. The second Chance was about to ask, the doctor places a paw to make him stop.

"Before you ask if he is alright, I have to ask you a question." Chance bites back the ability to yell at him and nods hesitantly. "Have you…ever given any hallucinogenic drugs to Mr. Leon Furlong?"

Chance glares at the doctor and fists his paws. "No way! What kind of question is that?" Chance growls and the doctor steps back a bit.

"We checked his blood and found that he has been poisoned." Chance and Jake gasp and eyes widen in shock. "This isn't your typical poison. It's very complex and it has been affecting his lungs the most. We asked him if he ever smoked and he said a couple days ago. Truthfully, I was amazed he admitted it and I had to drug test him. Sure enough, katnip was the cause."

"Wait, katnip can't poison anyone." Chance breaks in. Jake looks at him suspiciously as if how Chance knew that. The doctor nods and continues.

"You are right about that. It's the second substance that we found that is slowly killing him. Strychnine; this is a type of plant that is used to kill rats slowly."

"What?" The tabby staggers back and falls on of the chairs. _Who could have done this?_

He placed his paws on his face and feels his arms trembling.

"Right now, the poison has been absorbed by the lung's alveolus and has made its way into his blood stream. The poison will affect every part of his body until it reaches his brain; where it will cause all of him to eventually shut down. Irony I think; to be poisoned by stimulants that can both sooth one's nerves only to be poisoned by it later."

That hint of darkness in the doctor's tone made the tabby flinch. He didn't know what he would do if Leon dies. How would he tell his mother back home, hell even now? "How long will it take for you guys to get rid of the poison?" Chance asks wanting to know. Fear has finally consumed him.

"It will take a while. When we are done, you can visit him." Then the doctor leaves and goes through the doors leading to his work.

"Chance I'm…" Jake tried to sooth him but Chance didn't respond. He kept his paws on his face and never looked up. He quietly sobs and wishes Jake would just leave him alone. How could everything fall so fast? What did they do to deserve something like this to happen in their lives? Things were starting to get complicated again.

* * *

><p>There is a knock on the door. It isn't the normal greeting knock Nathan usually gets from visitors. This knock made Regina and Nathan jump and loose their focus from the portable DVD player. The second knock came louder than the first.<p>

"Regina!" a voice called out.

"Oh no," Regina gasps and covers her mouth with her paws to prevent a yelp. "My brother found me."

"Wait," Nathan turns his attention away from the door, "you didn't tell them you left?" Regina gives the blond tom a sheepish smile and nods apologetically. Nathan sighs and walks to the abused door. He takes in a breath before opening the door to let the one tom he didn't like in.

"It's about fucking time!" The older tom scolds. "Where is she?" He looks up from Nathan and sees his sister on the floor looking away from them.

"What do you want?" Nathan says annoyed of his presence. He was pushed out of the way as the brother rushes in. He grabs her by her arm and snatches her out of the small house.

"Come after us and you won't live to see tomorrow." The brother says as he gives Nathan the red eye. The blond tom's eyes widen at the treat and mouth agape. The threat he received this time from him carries real density. What ever Regina did, really got her into trouble.

His head snaps up quickly from the cry for help. It was Regina's voice that was calling out. Normally when something like this happened, Nathan would let it happen. But not this time; he quickly ran out of the small house and dashes for the brother. Once he sees the older tom in view, he pulls out his blade and readies for a slash.

"I told you to stay away!" The brother pulls out a gun and begins to fire. Without thinking, Nathan weaves out of range. The brother pushes his sister in the car and they begin to drive away. Nathan runs after the sleek black car and sees that it's out of range. He huffs and then runs back to his house for his keys.

_Something is completely wrong here? Why am I doing this?_ He doesn't stop while he makes for his truck and starts it. There was only one thing in his mind. Well, two things on his mind. One: save Regina and two: questioning his actions.

* * *

><p>The van swerves out of the way of a speeding black car. "Damn, that guy almost crashed into us!" Sage yells out in relief that they didn't get hit. His two passengers in the back weren't so lucky.<p>

"Can you at least swerve with a heads up next time?" Trey growls at the driver. Then his attention falls back to Jackie. Jackie is rubbing the back of her head after a hard impact.

"That guy sure was in a hurry." Mark says. He then turns to Sage, "We should follow him. I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Sage nods and makes a u-turn. A red truck passes them with the same speed as the black one.

"Okay, something is definitely going down." Sage says as he drives after the truck.

* * *

><p>Nathan keeps on driving and ignores the street lights and he could tell where the black car has been through. They were doing a sloppy job of escaping. Once he got the car into view, he heard the faint sound of sirens.<p>

He ignores them too and gets closer to the car. The window opens and he gets fired at again. Luckily, the bullets didn't do any damage and he manages to bump the rear of the car causing him to jerk forward a bit. He growls when he realized he can't do anything to stop them except follow.

Then he remembers the gun. He got it back from the hospital when he was released. The blond tom reaches in the glove compartment and pulls back the slider on the top of the pistol. He aims it at one of the tires and pops it. The black car swerves out of control and it gets in the way of Nathan's truck and they impact making a loud metallic crash.

The black car's horn was constantly going. Nathan tries to open his eyes as blood trickled down his forehead. He places a paw on it and realized his wound opened again. Then a massive headache causes him to scream. He could feel his skull was slightly cracked. Nathan hears a small click and the tip of a gun on his left temple.

"You got some real guts kit." Nathan moves his gaze to the brother's right arm of his black suit and he could tell that the brother lost all control of it, completely covered in blood.

"Noooo!" Regina cried out as she crawls out of the car's passenger door.

**BANG!**

-Several minutes earlier-

Sage tries his best to follow the truck. He looks at his rear view mirror and sees the incoming view of Enforcer choppers way off in the distance. "It looks like they got word of the chase."

"Ignore them. They'll only get in the way." Mark says as he focuses on the chase ahead.

"They're getting really close." Trey says completely worried. "I can't go to jail. I'll loose that happy life I've talked about."

"Don't worry; Sage can loose those Enforcers no problem." Jackie holds on to her mate to reassure him.

"Holy shit!" Sage yells as he goes for the breaks. He stops at the sight of an ugly crash just a block away. They are shocked, but Mark sees that a kat is crawling out of the black car with one arm and is carrying a gun.

"Sage, punch it!" Mark orders and his friend obeys.

"You got some real guts kit."

"Noooo!"

The kat turns to face the incoming van and turns the pistol towards them and fires. But it was too late. The van makes contact with the kat in the suit and he is sent crashing into the black car.

"That tom needs help." Sage says looking at the blond tom in the truck. Mark looks at the two young kats and motions his head to go help him. They nod and move out to help.

"Come on, we are going to get you out of here."

"Y-you guys are…" Nathan could barely speak. They managed to get the door open and pull the blond tom out. Mark and Trey take the tom, while Jackie helps Regina to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Regina gives a shaky nod. She turns to look at her brother and sees that he is still breathing. "Don't worry about him. He isn't going to hurt you anymore." Jackie pulls her towards the van.

"Come on," Sage calls out, "the Enforcers are getting close!" Jackie and Regina are in the van and Sage reverses and then puts it on drive to escape the scene to the hospital.

"He's loosing too much blood." Trey says as he takes off his sweater and rips off a sleeve. He then wraps it around the blond toms head. Nathan growls as the brown stripped kat touches him. "Hold still; I'm trying to help you."

"Let me." Trey turns to the she-kat. He hands her the sleeve and Regina moves closer to the blond tom. Nathan starts to snarl again, but then stops as Regina begins to make a soothing sound. She starts to wrap the sleeve and finishes before another bump makes them jump.

Nobody said anything for the rest of the ride. Regina just soothed Nathan whenever he felt like he was about to lunge at someone. Mark wants to find out what happened, but that's going to have to wait.

* * *

><p>"You can't even kit-nap your own sister." Ezekiel walks out of the ally nearby the crash. "What a shame." The kat in the ruined suit glares at the young black tom.<p>

"Like you would now."

Ezekiel laughs very deeply. "It's not my fault you can't live up to your father's expectations." The black tom puts his paws in his sweater's pockets. "Tell me…"

"I ain't gonna talk to a douche bag like you." The kat spat. "My father told me to stay away from you. He knows you're helping the Furlongs."

"Oh he does now." Ezekiel grins with pleasure. "Would someone who is helping that tom get him poisoned? Or, better yet, leave him weak at a hospital bed?" The kat stares at him with disbelief. How could this tom even do something like that?

"You're bluffing to save your tail." He retorts with a scoff.

"I could be." Ezekiel then begins to turn tail. "Oh and give this as my regards." Ezekiel pulls out a sharp thin knife and quickly throws it at the kats broken arm. The kat screams in pain as it impales him. He tries to pull it out, but it only increased the pain. With each roar that penetrates Ezekiel's ear the more he grins with pleasure.

* * *

><p>Chance stays in the same sulking position. The only things that played in his mind were how the day could have ended. With the surprise cake and the gifts and finally telling how much Leon meant to him. All of that peacefulness was taken away by darkness and Chance was left alone. He franticly looked around and he couldn't see anyone. Not Jake. Not Leon. Not even the house on top of the garage.<p>

He started to run through the darkness and came up to fragments of his life. Only these fragments weren't the happy ones. He passed through his first break-up, his father's death, being booted out of the Enforcers, meeting Burk and Murray, and finally, his brother's death. Reliving it all again woke him up from his nightmare.

Jake jumps from Chance's sudden outburst. He sees his friend panting for air as if he was being suffocated. "Chance, are you alright?"

He didn't answer Jake yet. He wanted to control his emotions first before making him more worried as it is. "I'm alright, just a nightmare is all." Jake just stares at the tabby until he got enough of waiting.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just…leave me alone."

"I can't do that!" Chance looks up at his friend with wide eyes, clearly surprised. "You and I are a team and if something is bothering you, it bothers me too." The tone Jake uses made Chance realize he was serious.

Chance explains everything he saw in his dream. The happy party they could have had until it was consumed by the tiny and massive tragedies in his life. Jake sits and listens like the best friend he is. It wasn't the first time they had to sit down like this. The last time, it had to deal with Jake and his preference to liking toms. Chance had some trouble listening, but he understood and accepted his choice of lifestyle.

"I have an idea." Jake says. The tabby looks up at him and sees the concern his face. "Why don't you go see your brother? I'll stay here and I'll call you when we can see Leon."

Chance wanted to object, but his body had a mind of its own and got up. He sighs and decided it's better to not fight it. "Alright."

On his way out, Chance sees a van stop and out they pull out a blond tom. He couldn't see his face because of the blue blood covered sleeve wrapped around his head, but he had a feeling he has seen him before. A she-kat yelps and he quickly turns to see her. "Why are you…?" The she-kat steps back.

"Hey, you're that she-kat from that day." He then realized the fear in her eyes. He sighs and passes her with his paws in his pocket. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you like that a couple days ago. I was just frantic."

"Wait…" Regina calls out. "You said you were looking for Leon. Are you his…dad or something?"

He smiles a bit and shook his head. "No, I'm his uncle." The tabby notices that the she-kat blushes a bit then heads inside. Chance turns around to go to his truck until he too quickly turns around but doesn't follow. He then realized who the other kats were dragging inside.

* * *

><p>She lies on her bed waiting for Leon to text back. She had sent him a happy birthday message hours ago and hasn't gotten a respond. Liz has sent about fifteen messages asking if he is okay or if he is busy. Still no responds. There is something else she wants to tell him and his non-responses are making her worried.<p>

She decided to text Chance but he didn't respond either. If only she had Jake's number, she would ask him about Leon. Enough was enough; she got up from her bed, leaves her room and heads for the door. "Where are you going?" Liz stops at the door handle but doesn't turn around.

"I'm talking to you!" Felina raises her voice. With wide eyes, she sees Liz leave the house and runs after her. Liz was smart enough to quickly shut the door, press the elevator button down and hide in the going up stairs. She hears her sister curse and she runs down the steps. Liz waits for a minute and then goes down the steps too, only quieter so Felina couldn't hear her coming down.

Once at the lobby of the apartment, Liz waits for her sister to head into the road from with her car. It was a three minute walk down the stairs, so this gave her enough time to head for the salvage yard. She only hopes that her sister doesn't go there too.

* * *

><p>The tom sprints down the hall and finds the lean brown tom sleeping on one of the hospital chairs in the waiting room. He smiles at the way the tom sleeps. One paw on his left cheek and his soft snoring sound as Jake breaths in made him look so innocent, yet bored of waiting. As much as he doesn't want to bother him, he wants to know how Leon is doing. Edge slightly nudges Jake. The lean tom opens his eyes in slits and smiles a bit upon seeing him.<p>

"How is he?"

"I don't know." Jake answers while stretching his legs and arms. "They haven't updated us again. All we know is that Leon got poisoned by some tainted katnip."

"Tainted katnip?" Edge gives Jake a puzzled look. Then his focus goes to what he said earlier in the sentence. "What do you mean Leon is poisoned?"

"Well," Jake rubs the back of his head, "it seems Leon was smoking katnip a couple days ago and apparently the drug was tainted with a poison that has gotten in his bloodstream through the lungs." Edge looks away for a moment. Jake sees a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Edge regains his composure and sits next to Jake. "I was just wondering where he could have gotten the drug. It's been a while since I last caught him smoking."

"You knew he smokes?" Jake's jaw fell a bit at the end of his question.

"Yeah I knew." He sheepishly smiles a bit. Then his face returns to guilt. "But it was me who introduced him to it. I made him smoke only to help him relax a bit, but he got to attached to it that I had to pry it away from him. When I found him smoking again a month later, I punched him right in his gut."

"So, you're not fully to blame." Jake crosses his arms. He is a little furious, but at least Edge is telling the truth. "Is there anything else?"

"Well…" Edge hesitates to continue. He sighs and finally says, "Its better if you ask Leon yourself."

"How come?" Jake glares at the tom before him. "Are you hiding something that you don't want me to know or tell me yourself?" Edge gasps at the accusation and he knows Jake is pretty much right. He is trying to hide something; a secret that might make them enemies. And that scares him.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore." Edge says. It was Jake's turn to gasp at the response. Jake just stares at Edge with disbelief and is hoping that he was just messing with him for being suspicious. "I don't want to say anything until I have Leon's permission."

"Why would you need Leon's…?" Then he remembers the dream Chance had a couple days ago. The one where he was interrogating Blaze/Leon and everything was starting to make sense. Leon coming out alive with only a broken paw when Mac and Molly attacked Pumadyne a year ago; and Blaze saving Liz when she was in trouble. It was all coming together.

* * *

><p>The sun is getting close to setting. The November month has reached its end and December is making its mark a little late this year. Snow hasn't fallen yet, but when Chance arrived at the resting place of his family, he thought he saw a flack in the corner of his eye. He casts that aside and focuses on his family before him.<p>

By a lost habit, Chance speaks to his parents first. It was a thing he did when he was a kit growing up. Before he greeted anyone, he always started with the parents or important figures. A habit he forgot when he worked for Commander Feral as an Enforcer.

He then turns his attention to the headstone of his brother. He looks away from the angle's stare because Chance felt like it was glaring at him. Chance focuses on the ground where his brother rests.

Chance didn't know what to say. This is the first time he was ever felt nervous speaking to his older brother. He didn't know if he should begin with 'how are you' or 'it's been a while'. The same phrases he used when David was still alive. Instead, he-

"It's Leon's birthday today. He's turning nineteen and I'm sure you know this already, but he misses you." He waits as if his brother would say something back. The long wait reminds him that his brother can no longer speak. Not of joy, sadness, anger, or even regret.

"I may not know…what Leon said to ya, but I hope it's the same on how I feel. Moreover, I regret ever getting you involved with the SWAT Kats." Chance winces once he realizes he said it. "I don't know what kind of mess we got ourselves into, but I'm starting to think that someone wants us dead. I just wish…"

He stays quiet. Chance didn't even bother to finish his sentence. He remembers back just weeks before the death of his brother, they had a fight. Ever since then, he regretted the last words he ever said to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you. We don't need it. The Turbokat is fine as it is." Chance said clearly annoyed of his brother's persistence.<em>

"_But if you use this, you can arrive to trouble at speed that's unimaginable." David slammed his paws on the table. They are in the hangar. Chance glanced at Jake and glared at him for eavesdropping. "If you just let me put this component…"_

_Chance slammed his fists louder and harder. "I said we don't fucking need it!" David staggered back as his younger brother showing off his canines at him. Then he glares at him._

"_Fine, if you guys don't want my fucking help, why ever involve me in this? Fuck you Chance!"_

_Chance snapped. He grabbed David and connected his fist to his face. David fell hard to the ground and had a paw to his right cheek. Chance stood over him huffing and puffing with rage. "Get out; just get the fuck out!"_

* * *

><p>The tabby falls to his paws and knees in front of the headstone and slams a fist on the grass. He keeps this up even when he starts to make a hole and cause dirt to scatter. This was the only for him to prevent himself from shedding a tear. But it's inevitable. "I'm so sorry." Chance voice cracks. "But it doesn't matter. No matter how many times I wish to apologize, you won't be able to forgive me. Ever."<p>

* * *

><p>Pedestrians are slightly shoved out of the way. Liz runs towards the salvage yard in hopes to finding Leon there, if only she wasn't being slowed down by a dark sense in the back of her mind. She tries to pinpoint his aura, but there is just way too many to search in. <em>Leon, please be okay.<em> Liz thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's going on?"<em> Leon looks around and sees his uncle walking around him with a suspicious look on his eye. He tried to stand, but the ropes around him prevented that. _"Why am I tied up?"_ Leon sees his uncle talking but he can't make out what he is saying. He looks to the ground and sees T-Bone's reflection on the ground. With a little fear, he skims down to his reflection and Blaze is staring back at him. He looked away from him fast. He gasps when Chance goes in to chock him. Leon tries to say something but the words were stuck under his uncle's grip. After a couple shakes, he finally managed to yell-

"DAAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

><p>Liz stops. She quickly turns to see a bright yellow pillar coming from a nearby building. With wide eyes, she recognizes the building. She then sprints her way towards the huge source of aura.<p>

* * *

><p>Edge's ear twitched for a second and looks at the doors leading to the room where Leon might be. Then both toms see doctors and nurses rush through the doors in a frantic hurry. As one doctor speed walks, one nurse tailing him updates on what happened. "The patient has begun to convulse and his heart rate is increasing at a fast rate. I don't think…" The doctor places a paw to stop her and he turns to focus on the two staring at him. He gives them an apologetic look and continues off.<p>

"They weren't just talking about…?" Edge starts but never quite finished. He turns to Jake and sees his concern. Jake gets up and pulls out his phone to call Chance.

* * *

><p>Leon feels the weight of gravity pulling him down. Only he has been feeling like this for a long time. His eyes are closed, but he can tell he is falling into infinity. He hears no sounds. Only the sound of what seems to be an ominous ring of pure nothingness.<p>

"_I guess…this is where I belong."_

"_You can't give up now."_ Leon opens his eyes and he recognized the voice very well. _"You have a job to do. You can't just say that and toss everything away. I've raised you better."_

"_D-dad…?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme "Butterflies". Please Review. Good or Bad, I don't care. I just want to know what you guys think.<strong>


	17. Episode 17

Chapter 17: Ephemeral Reunion

**Previously on the last chapter...a lot of bad things start to happen in such a short time. Regina got kit-napped and rescued. Ezekiel knows something. And to make things worse, Leon is dying! Let's move on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The doctor inspects Nathan's wound after the anesthesia calmed down the blond tom's trashing. He sighs deeply and turns to the five young kats before him. "He's going to live. No serious damage to his skull. It should heal on its own but just incase, we will do something."<p>

A nurse rushes in, "Doctor, we need you at the emergency room." She says with a panic tone.

"Please, one crisis at a time." The doctor pinches the space between his brows and walks out. The five are left and stare at each other for a moment until they look back at Nathan.

"I wonder what happened for the doctor to be called out." Jackie says as she goes to sit down at one of the chairs in the room.

"Hey, let's get going. I'm sure the doctors can handle it from here." Mark readies to leave until Regina grabs his arm.

"Don't. I don't want to be left alone." Mark sees that she is shaking badly. The brown tom sighs and places a paw on her shoulder.

"Sure. We'll be at the waiting room."

* * *

><p>The phone rings for a while before Chance answers. When he does, his voice sounded as if he had been crying for a while. "Hello?"<p>

"Chance…" Jake hesitates for a while. He doesn't know if the patient they were talking about was indeed Leon, but he has this bad feeling. "…I think Leon is…"

"Don't talk like that." Chance breaks in thinking of what Jake was about to say. "I'll be there soon. Don't leave for any reason."

Liz makes it through the hospital doors and sees Jake walking back to the waiting room. Her heart sinks and she rushes after him until she bumps into a tom. She yelps a bit as she falls but the tom quickly grabs her. "You okay?"

Liz stares into the brown tom's eyes and nods. "Mark? What are you doing here?" Edge says as he looks out from the corner of the room.

"Same question to you." Mark gasps when Liz leaves his arms and runs past Edge.

"Where's Leon?" She asks Jake franticly and breathing heavily. Liz sees Jake look past her and she turns to see the doors leading towards the emergency room. She didn't see it there before when she ran in. The yellow aura coursing throughout the area like it was searching for someone. Liz sits on a chair. There was horror in her eyes.

_He's dying._

* * *

><p>The young tabby stares at his father with wide eyes and in disbelief. Everything about him is real. His face, his smile, and his very existence are real. "<em>Something wrong Leo?"<em> Leon shakes his head and smiles. It has been a long time since he has been called like that.

"_I don't know if I'm dreaming or if this is really happening."_ He sees his father walking towards him and embraces him. He felt real too. Almost like, he is welcoming him from a very long trip away from home. Leon couldn't resist. He returns the much needed embrace.

"_You are real. You're really here. But, where am I?"_

"_You are in limbo. Where else would you be?"_ his father says. Leon looks around and wondered why it was so dark. _"It's a place where your soul lingers. What troubles me is this. Yours is so dark."_

Leon gasps at what his father said. _"What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying each individual has their own place for their soul to wonder. Yours is just so dark, it's almost as if you locked yourself away."_ What his father said wasn't far from the truth. He did seal up his heart. Ever since the day his father died. He felt if he let anyone too close, he would disappoint them too.

"_I'm here to talk to you; about the Morning Claws and such."_ Leon looks up at his father. He expected to be stared down at, but his father had that same smile on his face.

"_What is there to talk about? It's because of it that you died. Now it's going to kill me too."_

"_No."_ Leon flinched at his father's tone. _"You're not going to die. I'm come to tell you to keep moving. Use the Morning Claws to stop the kat who wants to take over Megakat City. He's the one who wants the generator."_

"_And you want me to do that on my own."_

"_No not alone. You are not the only one in this."_ His father turns around and waves a paw across making a white flash of light. _"Look and tell me what you see."_ Leon hesitates. His father sighs and pushes his son forward. Leon decides there is no point in arguing and looks inside the light.

The light is bright and his eyes close for moment. When he opens them, he sees his uncle smiling at him. Another flash blinds him. Jake smiles while crossing him arms. Flash. Edge smiles as he sits on the black bike. Flash. Mark and his friends huddle in a small group and smile in his direction. Flash. Nathan and Regina are smiling as they pass by him. Flash. Liz stands before him and smiles bigger than any of the others. She looks down and places a paw on her stomach before another flash returns him to darkness.

Leon falls to his knees tearing. He was about to give up and leave everyone behind. What kind of friend would do that? After everything that has happened so far, he started to think death would make his pain go away. Giving up might as well been suicide, but not anymore. He is done running away from the problems that will get in the way. His friends are by his side and are willing to help him at any cost.

He stands and wipes his eyes. _"I…I'm sorry."_

"_What for son?"_

"_For letting you die. I should have gone after you. Instead I sat on my ass making myself feel responsible."_ His father places his paws on both his shoulders.

"_I have already forgiven you."_ Leon eyes widen in surprise._ "Tell your uncle Chance I forgive him too."_

Leon cocks his head a bit. _"Why?"_

"_He'll know when you tell him. Now go."_ Leon feels like he is being pulled back. _"Oh and make sure you protect her. I wouldn't want my son to loss his."_

* * *

><p>"I'm getting a pulse." Leon opens his eyes and everything is covered by fog. The dull lighting of the room seems to hurt his eyes and shuts them quick. "Go inform the doctor before he tells the family the patient passed away!"<p>

* * *

><p>The door opens at the same time Chance arrives. Again the doctor stops him from asking. The doctor sighs heavily at the crowd before him. "This is going to…"<p>

"Wait!" A nurse calls out. When she catches up to him, she whispers in the doctor's ear. They all see his expression change fast and get anxious at what he has to say.

The doctor regains his posture and clears his throat. "This is going to be hard to believe, but Leon died." Everyone got a look of hurt. Chance was affected most of all. "But, after a couple minutes, his heart started again." Hope ran through all their faces. Leon is still alive.

"It'll be a little longer before you can go see him. Now, I have to check up on the other patient, farewell." When the doctor left, nobody said or did anything for a while.

"This is truly a miracle!" Jackie yells out with arms outstretched. "I knew he was strong enough to overcome this!"

"It's not a miracle if you had no doubts." Sage points out. Jackie glares at him.

"Look, the important thing is the boss is alright." Mark says.

Chance's ears flatten. "What did you say?" Mark keeps a good long stare at the big tabby.

"You're Chance?"

"Yeah," Chance leered at the brown tom. "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Mark."

"Well then Mark," Chance fists his paws, "What was that about the boss being alright?"

The brown tom raises an eyebrow at Chance. "He didn't tell you? Well that sucks." Mark sighs and sits down.

"What do you mean He didn't tell me?" Chance yells loud enough to make everyone jump, but Mark.

"Ask him yourself. It wouldn't be my place to say. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Jake gasps at the tom's remark. It was the same way Edge told to him.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Leon is allowed visitors but none of his friends could visit, nor could Jake. It is upon Leon's request to only let Chance in first.<p>

Chance went alone to his nephew's room. He stops in front of the door and takes in a deep breath. When he opens the door, he hears the sounds of the television on. He sees Leon watching it before the young tabby turns his attention on Chance. "Hey, sorry it didn't end how you wanted it."

"That's not important." Chance says with a weak smile. "I'm just happy you're alright." He looks at the TV and sees Leon is watching one of his shows. This cartoon he finds interesting himself even though he prefers Scaredy-Kat more than this anime.

"How can you watch this; it's violent and has too much blood."

Leon scoffs. "And that's coming from a SWAT Kat."

Both Chance and Leon chuckle, but stop when Leon starts to cough again. Chance gets worried and tries to help him but Leon just raises his paw to stay back. "I'm fine, really. The doctor said that's normal, so calm down."

The big tabby sighs again. He pulls a chair close to the bed and sits near him. "So…I've met some of your friends out there in the waiting room." Leon looks away from his show to look at his uncle. "They look like a strong bunch of kits. Want to explain to me why they call you boss?"

Leon's ears flatten and turned the other away slightly. Chance gasps at his reaction. He doesn't persist and just waits for Leon to answer. "There is no changing the subject is there?"

"Nope."

The young tabby sighs deeply. He sits up and looks directly in his uncle's eyes. "The truth is…they call me boss because I am their boss." Chance eyes widen in surprise. "You see I'm…"

Chance waits for him to finish but the words never come out. "You're what?"

Leon pulls his stare away from him and closes his eyes. "I'm Blaze, the leader of the Morning Claws."

Chance gets up quick and glares at his nephew. "What?" Leon was afraid this would happen. "It was you who risked your life the night Liz got kit-napped! Where did you learn to fight like that?" He resists the urge to grab Leon by his hospital gown.

"I learned how to fright from Edge; he's part of the Morning Claws too." Chance huffs at Leon's answer.

"And how long have you been keeping this secret from us?"

"About three years."

"Three years?" Chance says in astonishment. "Leon that's crazy!"

"Not as crazy as involving my parents in your SWAT Kat shit!" Leon yells back. It was more of a sob than a harsh retort. Chance sighs and sits back down on his chair.

"I'm sorry."

Leon doesn't say anything. He sniffs for a little while before speaking again. "I saw him." Chance looks at him confused. "I saw my dad when I was told about my near death."

Chance looks away. "What did my brother say?"

"He said that he forgives me…and you. He forgives you too, Chance." Leon says. Chance's shoulders shake and held back a shudder to tear.

"That idiot," Leon gasps at his uncle's response. "He made me blame myself for a long time. He always knew how to torture me in his own way."

Leon chuckles a bit. "I know what you mean. I too blamed myself when I couldn't save him. So in a way, he waited for the both of us to break down."

"Yeah…" Chance says half-smiling.

"There was something else he told me." Leon says as he gets his uncle's attention again. "He told me to stop the kat tormenting us. He's the one who wants the generator to rule the city."

"Who is He?"

"I don't know." Leon looks away. "My dad didn't tell me. He also said to use the Morning Claws to stop him. I'm sure we could use some help form the SWAT Kats."

Chance places a paw on Leon's shoulder. "You got it buddy." Leon is a little surprised to see that his uncle is willing to help. Chance still trusts him and Leon finally proved Ezekiel wrong for once.

* * *

><p>Jake and everyone else wait. It's like nothing is making time move any faster. "I wonder why Leon asked for only Chance to see him." Edge says as he gets up to stretch. "He's been gone for a long time."<p>

"Maybe Leon needed to say something important first." Mark inputs his thought. "Besides, I think I have a pretty good idea of what he wanted to tell him."

"What would that be?" Jake asks interrupting the small group. He sees the group stare at each other as if they are mentally debating on telling him. Mark finally looks back at Jake and just shrugs.

"Why won't you tell me?" The lean tom yells.

"Maybe it's because Leon wanted to tell Chance who he really is." Liz says from out of nowhere. "I'm sure you guys know what I mean?" She stares towards the group of kats she has never met, except for Edge.

Chance walks through the doors and motions for Jake. "Time to go." Jake doesn't move and glares at his friend.

"What happened in there?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"I want to know now!" Jake stomps a foot and winces a bit at the pain.

"Fine," Chance sighs and crosses his arms. "Leon is the leader of the Morning Claws." Jake gasps a little. His theory was right after all.

"Since he told you, I'm guessing we can say our part too." Edge says as he puts a paw on his shoulder. Jake stares at Edge in the eyes and sees there is relief. "Jake, I'm a member of the Morning Claws." Jake takes a small step away from Edge.

"So are we." Mark says as he gets up with his friends.

"Jake, you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you." Edge sighs with relief and goes in for an embrace.

"Don't touch me." Jake says harshly pushing Edge's arms away. Edge stares at Jake with hurt. "I…need to go." Everyone watches Jake leave. Edge just stands there completely hurt and oblivious to the words that are coming from Chance.

Chance then turns his gaze on Liz. "Hey," she turns to him, "Leon asked me to tell you to visit him at the hospital. Since you're here already, why don't you go see him?" She nods and goes through the doors.

"What about us?" Trey asks completely feeling left out.

"You guys can visit him some other day." Chance huffs a bit and smiles back. "Later." Everyone stares at him with a weird look.

"What did he mean by 'later'?" Jackie asks completely confused. Everyone just shrugs.

* * *

><p>Leon eyes widen when he sees Liz walk into the room. They stare at each other for a long time. The silence got too awkward, so they speak.<p>

"Hey," "Hey,"

The both of them laugh when they speak at the same time. Leon never felt happier than being with her. "How did you get here?" He asks.

"I felt like something was wrong and I decided to look for you." Leon sees her expression change to grief. "Then I felt your aura fading away and…I started to get scared. I thought you were…"

"But I'm not." Leon stretches a paw out for her. She takes it and is quickly pulled in for an embrace. Leon breaths in her scent of cherry blossoms.

"I got your message." He whispers.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I fell asleep."

Liz giggles a bit and stares into his eyes. "Well then, at least let me give you this." She leans in to kiss Leon.

"Not gonna happen." Liz pouts when Leon turns down her kiss with a claw. "I want you to stay." Leon says softly.

"Huh?"

"Please stay here with me. I don't want to be left alone right now." Leon holds her closer as he makes room for her. She sighs happily and gets comfortable next to him. Something is still pondering in her mind. Liz still has something she wants to tell him.

"Leon…" His ears perk up. "I have something to tell you."

"I'm sure it can wait." Leon yawns as he spoons his mate. "Right now, I just want some sleep."

Liz felt like if she didn't tell him now, she would blurt it out. Instead, Liz wills herself to melt in Leon's embrace until tomorrow to tell him. "Alright." Liz whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>It felt rushed. Anyways, I wanted the day to just end. Review and tell me what you guys think. Anyone can review! Don't be scared! REVIEW!<strong>


	18. Episode 18

Chapter 18: What Grew out of Love?

**I sorta added a little extra stuff to this chapter cuz I felt like it skipped things. So enjoy this little revision.**

* * *

><p>The blond kit laughs as his father spins him in the air; his father smiling and his mother watching. Nathan knows too well that it's a dream disguising his nightmare, the dark truth. The tormenting abuse he received as a kit still haunts him in memory, but not in his dreams. Not until his dream really did turns into a nightmare. The happy family he sees is replaced by their blood ridden corps. The only one he sees standing with the blade in his paws and grinning at the sight is he.<p>

Nathan opens his eyes and sees Regina sleeping on the edge of his bed. He looks around and wonders how he got here. Then the memory comes back to him. Regina's brother kit-napping her and he is giving chase. Then he remembers the crash and the pain coming from his head. He places a paw on the bandages around his forehead and winces at the pain. It's déjà vu all over again.

He nudges Regina's arms that are used as a pillow for her head. She slowly gets up and rubs her eyes. "How did I get here?" Nathan asks tiredly.

"These four kats stopped my brother from kill you and they took you here." Regina answers. She tries not to think about her brother. Who knows what he is planning now.

"I need to leave. Did the doctor say I could leave?"

Regina nods. "I wanted you to rest first. You took a really bad crash and I'm sure you're not the only one who needs a ride home." Nathan gives her a confused look.

"Who else is there? You?" Regina shakes her head a bit.

"It seems your friend Leon was sent to the hospital too."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Regina chuckles a bit. "You on the other hand, need to keep that head of yours from getting hurt."

Nathan laughs at the joke. He stops when he realized how he is behaving. Nathan didn't now how much he has changed. He smiles at the new kat he is becoming. "Hey, let's go see if we can visit Leon. I want to say something to him."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Her eyes open slowly and try to adjust to the sudden brightness in the room. She moves to get closer to Leon, but he isn't there. She sits up and sees him looking out the window.<p>

"Hey, look at this?" Leon motions her to come over. Liz willingly gets up to see that Mother Nature decided to blanket the city with some snow over night. "I'm guessing there won't be rehearsal if it keeps snowing like this." Leon says.

"At the rate the play is going, I'll be surprised if we ever do get to perform it." Liz chuckles at the thought. She turns to him and sees that he is already dressed for the day.

"Well, might as well just lie down again." Leon crawls back into the hospital bed with a bored tone. He turns on the TV and sees that it's showing Scaredy-Kat. He quickly changes it up a channel to get a report from Anne Gora of a car crash from yesterday.

"This is Anne Gora of Kat's Eye News with the latest update from yesterday's mysterious accident. This video was sent to us from a witness of the scene. As you can see, the black vehicle was being chased by this unknown driver."

_Wait a minute._ Leon eyes widen when he thought he saw Nathan's truck. It was a blur, but there was no mistaking it.

"Gun fire can be slightly heard and that's when the black vehicle goes haywire and swerves in the way of its attacker. This person was able to capture the wreckage of the crash with little disturbance. The video keeps going to see one crawl out of the black vehicle to try to kill his attacker only to get interrupted and slammed by a van."

_That's Mark and his gang._ Leon couldn't keep his eyes away from what he is seeing. Liz can feel Leon trembling badly.

"The kats that were in the van get out helping the tom in the truck and a young she-kat that seemed to have been kit-napped." Leon's now knows Nathan was the driver giving chase. "The driver of the van then leaves the scene. We have no updates on the tom that was hit by the van and it would be a miracle if that tom survives. In other news…"

The doors open and both Leon and Liz see Nathan walk in with Regina. Leon gives his friend a glare. Nathan heard everything when he opened the door a bit. He understands the position he is in. "I can explain what happened." Regina spoke out and got everyone's attention.

"Then explain." Leon's tone seems to have sounded more like he gave her permission to speak. Regina tells him what happened after they met him. That the kat that was hit by the car was her brother and how he kit-napped her for what his brother said as bait.

"Why would your brother use you as bait?" Leon asks. Liz is stunned by Leon's change in voice. Almost as if he is a different kat right now.

"You see, my father is a business owner. He is the creator of Sharp Industries. It's a weapons manufacturing company that is known world wide." Leon gasps in astonishment.

"A weapons manufacturer, are you in any part of his business?"

Regina shakes her head. "I'm just his dimwitted daughter and he only lets my brother be in the business. It was because of him I never get to meet my own mother." Her tone sounds of a hint of hate.

"That doesn't explain why your brother was after you?" Leon places a claw on his chin as he goes into thought.

"I can help you in that." Nathan finally says. "I could use Saika to help us find out."

"How?" Leon asks. Liz too gives Nathan the same look Leon has.

"Who's Saika?" Regina asks. Nathan forgot that she doesn't know about it. So Nathan simply pulls out his blade from his arm like always and Regina steps back from him.

"You're just like her?" Regina eyes widen at the sight of Nathan's weapon. "Don't tell me you're working for my father too."

Nathan quickly shakes his head at what she said. "I got this blade when I was a kit."

"What do you mean 'just like her'?" Leon eyes Regina with suspicion. She gasps when Regina gave out information she was sworn to keep to herself. But since it's out, might as well tell them.

"My father hired a scientist who also has the same ability as Nathan, only she uses a smaller weapon then his."

"So there is another Saika." Leon knows that the person they are up against is indeed her father. "What's your father's name? Has your father ever mentioned about a generator?"

Regina couldn't keep up with his questions but she answers them. "My father is Lucien Sharp and I have heard something about it. Usually I eavesdrop on my father's and brother's conversations."

"Let's go. Nathan, you can tell me your plan later." Leon gets up from the bed and heads out the door. Liz follows him and soon enough the other two.

Liz grabs Leon's arm and stops him. "Leon wait, I have something to tell you."

"Not now," Leon frees himself from her grip. "I have to get to the garage. You can come with me; you too Nathan."

Liz felt hurt by the way how Leon talked to her. She watches Leon walk off. Pain started to doubt her news. It seems the news she wants to tell him will have to wait yet again.

* * *

><p>"Go away!"<p>

Edge dodges a wrench that was thrown at him by Jake. "Please, I need you to listen."

"I want you out of here!" Jake yells at Edge. His paws fist up and huffs his chest. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I just want you to leave me alone…give me some time to think about this." Jake's tone goes soft but he doesn't loosen his fists.

"Alright," Edge steps back looking towards the ground. His heart felt like it got shattered and that he never should have told him that he was a part of the Morning Claws. He leaves the garage only to stop when a cab arrives. He sees Leon and some of his friends exit the cab and walk straight towards him.

"Hey Edge." Leon says but Edge doesn't say anything or even acknowledge him as he goes for his bike. Everyone watches as he leaves in the awkward silence. Chance walks up from behind and places a paw on Leon's shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"There is something important I need to go over with you and Jake."

"That's gonna have to wait, Jake and I have to go tow another car out of a heap of snow again." Chance groans as he complained. "This is the third one in over an hour."

"Look at the bright side; at least you guys finally get to do some real work." Leon laughs. Chance punches his nephew on the arm for making such a crude joke. "I was kidding."

"I know; I'm just glad you're finally feeling better then yesterday." Chance raises an eyebrow at him. "You sure did recover fast, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I didn't want to stay there when I can pretty much handle it." Leon shrugs his shoulders. "It's not he first time I had to leave the hospital early for major injuries or trauma." His face gives a hint to what he had to deal with a year ago.

"Come on Chance!" Jake calls out from the tow truck.

"Well, we'll talk later. See ya and don't go into the salvage yard right now. Make a sound out there and you'll get covered in snow."

They watch the two mechanics leave. Leon takes his uncles warning and leads everyone inside. "I have to check on something. I'll be right back." Leon says as he heads back down to the garage. "Stay here and please, don't go into any rooms."

Once Leon leaves, Liz couldn't help but follow him. She slightly opened the door to the garage to spy on Leon. "What are you doing?" Nathan asks but was quickly quieted by Liz placing a claw over her mouth.

Liz looks out the door again and she couldn't find Leon anywhere. She steps away from the door with a confused, yet concerned, look. Maybe there is something more to the secret Leon kept from everyone. And Liz wanted to find out.

Leon climbs down the ladder leading to the hangar. His laptop is still on the table he left and quickly opens it. With a little wait for him to log in and open the internet, and log in again as a user, he quickly posts a new order. Then shuts the computer and heads back up.

On his way to the ladder he hears something hit the ground hard. He turns around hoping his laptop didn't fall of the edge of the table. Leon's hope came true upon seeing a large book on the floor. He walks towards it, picks it up and sees that it's a photo album. He opens it to see a picture of a kitten wrapped in a blue blanket. Closer inspection of the words underneath it reads 'Welcome David Furlong'.

Leon gasps when he found out the kitten on the picture was his father. The picture shows no relation to how his father looks now…well back then. He looks through it a few more pages until it shows his father holding a kitten while sitting next to the birth mother. Obviously that was Chance.

He looked through even more pages of the book only to see that both tom's lead different lives, but you could see the bond they had. His father was more of the science kit and Chance was the jock. Leon knows too well that they didn't have high school together since his father graduated at eighteen when Chance was twelve.

The young tabby doesn't know what possessed him to keep looking through the album. Maybe he just misses his father that much more ever since his encounter with him. He finally forces himself to stop to head back up to his friends. He sets the book down and turns to find himself gazing into Liz's eyes in surprise.

"You came down here to look at a book?" Liz asks with a raised eye brow. She walks past him to pick up the album. Leon quickly snatches it from her paws and holds on to it like his life depends on it. She glares at him and was about to yell when she sees the sadness in his eyes.

"That…must be really important to you."

Leon nods, even though it was the first time he looked through it, and takes her paw. He sets the book back down again and leads her back up. Luckily the hangar's lights were off except for the lamp on the table. _Maybe she didn't see the Turbokat._ Leon thought.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Regina wait in the living room and wondering what is taking Liz and Leon so long. Then they see the door open with both coming in. Leon leads Liz to sit next to Nathan and he starts to pace in front of them. Then Leon stares at Nathan only to see he flinched upon stare.<p>

"You said you had an idea on how you can make Regina's brother tell us why he tried to kit-nap her."

Nathan nods. "I was thinking I could control him." Everyone gives the blond tom a strange look.

"Control him how?"

"With Saika. One little slash from my blade will allow me to control his mind."

"How do you know this will work?" Leon asks Nathan with full disbelief.

"Because Yuri does it too." Regina says. Leon stares at her. "I saw that she-kat slash people and then control them to do her bidding; almost as if she possesses them."

"What?" That was all Leon could say. His face is shrouded with horror and shock. He then turns to Nathan. "How did you know you could do that?"

"I didn't. Something just told me I could. All we need to do know is search for her brother."

"It won't be easy." Regina says. She looks towards the ground. "I'm already risking my life telling you all this, but I want them to stop. My brother should be at the industries getting this new weapon my father designed for him. It's some kind of…what was it again?" Regina ponders in her head to remember.

"Then the scientist who knows something about the generator is the one who is working for your father." Then Leon gasps in a thought he just had. He stares at Regina hard. "Was there anything you heard that your father didn't want you to know; anything at all?" Leon asks.

"I'm not sure. There were a lot of things I overheard and I'm always threatened to keep them to myself." Regina pulls her legs on top of the couch and curls herself up.

"I guess we can't leave you alone. Your going to need to be protected incase your brother comes back." Leon reassured her. He then looks at Liz and sees that something is bothering her. He takes her paw and leads her to Chance's room.

With the door shut, he turns to her. "What's wrong?" Leon's tone was full of worry.

Liz goes to sit on the edge of the bed and pats the space next to her for Leon to sit there. Leon complies and keeps his stare on Liz. "You remember the night we spent together?"

"Of course; I would never forget about it." Leon places his paw over hers. With his other paw, he caresses her cheek. Liz gently pushes his paw away, missing the feel of his touch.

"It's about that." Leon's eyes widen at her sad tone.

"Did someone tell you that they know? Who is he?" Leon gets up and growls inside his throat. Liz shakes her head.

She closes her eyes and turns to hide her face from Leon. "I'm…"

"Leon!" The young tabby turns to the call coming from the living room.

"I'm sorry. Let me see what Chance wants." Liz nods and puts on a fake smile. Inside, she feels like Life is trying to prevent her from telling him. Once Leon left, Liz covers her eyes with her paws and begins to cry.

_Why is it so hard to tell him?_ Liz thought to herself. _I'll tell him tonight. Don't take any excuses from him._ She stays like this for a while until she hears yelling from the other side of the door. She recognized Leon's voice and then she recognized the other's voice too.

* * *

><p>"What's up?"<p>

"Felina is here to take Liz back home." Chance says pointing towards Felina's direction with an awkward smile. Felina glares at Leon and waits for him to call out to her. Leon just returns the glare.

"I'm sorry, but Liz is staying with me."

"What?" Both Felina and Chance say. Nathan and Regina think it would be a good idea to head down to the garage.

"There is no way I'm letting my sister stay with a trouble maker like you." Felina hisses at the young tabby.

"At least I'm not keeping her under house arrest."

"I'm trying to keep her away from you!"

"Well you can't keep us apart!"

"Why not?" Felina slams a fist on the table she is sitting on.

"Because I love her!" Leon yells out loud making sure Felina heard him. "I'm not going to let you get in the way of that."

"That's what you think." Felina pulls out a handcuff and walks towards Leon. "Leon Furlong, you are under arrest." Chance and Leon gasps in shock.

"STOP!" They all turn to the she-kat glaring at Felina.

"Liz, stay out of this." Felina and Leon say.

"Like hell I will!" Liz runs in between her sister and lover. "If you are going to take him away, might as well take me too."

Felina sighs in frustration. "Liz, what's gotten into you? Ever since you started to date this tom, you started to change."

"That's because I love him!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does. We have a product of our love that proves it!" Liz covers her mouth when she realized what she just said. Fear ran through her quick.

"What would that be?" Felina glares at her little sister. There was a small hint of fear in her question.

Liz stays quiet and stares at the ground. She flinches when Leon places a paw on her shoulder. "Liz, what wrong?" Leon asks again.

"I wanted to tell you alone, but since I brought it up in this mess, I might as well tell you." Liz turns to face Leon and ignoring her furious sister. Leon stares into her eyes and holds her paw to help her relax a bit.

"You can tell me." Leon says in a soothing tone.

Liz takes in a breath. "Leon…" She holds on to that breath for a while before breathing it out. This time she doesn't close her eyes and stares directly on his. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, for those who have read it, there was little change to it. Still Review if needed to.<strong>


	19. Episode 19

Chapter 19: Planning

**Theme Songs! I posted the theme songs to these stories on my profile. So, if you want, go check them out and enjoy the fandubs. So with that said, enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p>"What?" That is the only word Felina could muster. Everything else was a still. Nobody made a sound. Leon just stares at Liz with wide eyes. Chance finally gets up and makes a loud, yet quiet scraping sound from his chair. He walks towards his nephew and slams him on the wall.<p>

"When did this happen?" Chance yells at the stunned tom before him. Leon couldn't speak. He just keeps a shocked look on his face with mouth agape that makes him seem stupid in many ways.

"Where going home Elizabeth." Felina grabs her sister's arms and Liz forcefully frees herself. Felina hisses, raises a paw and slaps her sister clear across her face. Liz cries in pain and that brings Leon back to his senses. Leon punches his uncle in his gut and Chance wraps his arms around it from such a hard impact. Leon quickly pushes Felina out of his way and picks Liz up; then heads down to the garage.

"He's getting away!" Felina quickly recovers from her fall and gives chase.

"Wait," Felina barely stops to here Chance's wincing tone. "I'll take care of this. Leon is heading deeper in the salvage yard. It's dangerous now since the snow could crush them." Chance places a paw on the TV set to help him stand. "Damn that kit can deliver a punch."

* * *

><p>Leon just keeps running to search for his hiding spot. Then he stops to think. The snow covered up everything and he couldn't find his van. "Damn." He lets Liz stand and she quickly embraces him for comfort.<p>

Liz is shaking uncontrollably and whimpers softly. "She slapped me." Liz says holding back her tears. Leon holds her close to keep her safe. He nuzzles her to comfort her pain. It was the only thing he could do right now.

"Let's keep running."

"Where to?" Liz asks without looking up.

"I have a place where we can stay. But first, I need to tell Nathan to meet up there and call a ride. But right now, we need to get out of the salvage yard. They're probably gonna be looking for us." Liz has no doubts of what Leon said. She trusts him and would never regret him for any reason, so she nods knowing Leon would protect her.

* * *

><p>"You're late Steele." Ezekiel says from his computer. Steele is surprised to see that the black tom is here and not at school. Then he remembers the deep heap of snow outside and groans. Ezekiel chuckles at the ex-Enforcers realization of the weather.<p>

"Have you forgotten about snow days? I find those really useful, especially on this day."

Steele just glares at the kit before him. "So what, you're gonna fire me?" Ezekiel shakes his head slowly and grins. That makes Steel feel uneasy.

"Your job isn't over yet." The black tom gets up from his chair holding on to a folder and hands it to Steele. Steele opens it and sees that it contains photos. "I need you to hunt down Skyler. He's been trouble to me and I need him out of the picture. Oh and don't hold back, I want you to destroy him."

The orange kat's eyes widen upon seeing the darkness in Ezekiel's own eyes. But, Steele understands him. This very tom that Steele is ordered to kill is the one who made him turn traitor.

"I won't hold back. He'll be unrecognizable when I'm done with him."

Ezekiel waits until Steele was gone. He takes his cell phone and flips it open. The black tom stares at it for while. "I am not going to let Skyler hurt you. Not as long as I am alive. I promised you that a couple years ago."

* * *

><p>Leon leads Liz further down the salvage yard until they made it to the other exit. That's where he told Mark to go pick him up. The snow is ankle deep and it made running difficult for the both of them. To make things worse, it starts to snow again. Each breath they take felt like a sharp blade of air coursing in and out.<p>

They finally see the van and Leon increases his speed while making sure he still has a good grip on Liz's paw. "Leon, wait!" The young tabby stops and sees his uncle running towards him and Liz. Leon then runs for the van again not giving a second glance back.

Once at the van, Leon quickly reaches out his paw towards Mark and was given a device. Leon presses the button and throws it towards his uncle. Chance stops to jump out of the way but his ears were the ones that got hurt. The device Leon threw emits a sound wave that not only caused Chance to cover his ears, but cause the snow to cover the path to prevent further chasing.

When the sound stops, Chance gets up and stares at the pile of snow blocking the exit. Chance's ears flick back and ran back to the garage. He pulls out a walkie, "Felina, they got away."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it, I see them." Felina thought they might escape from the other exit and got pursuit of the van. Her sirens go on and gets closer. She may not be an Enforcer yet, but her skill as a cop won't prevent her from stopping them.<p>

Mark gives Sage a nod and gets one in return. Sage puts all the power in the van to its limits and drives off the edge of the cliff. Felina stops her car and runs out. Her mind races on the impending image of what she will get only to see that the van is hovering over the ocean.

_Who are these kats?_ Felina thought.

* * *

><p>"Not bad for a first try." Sage sighs with complete relief. Everyone cheers that they escaped. Leon practically held on to his seat and Liz's paw for dear life. Leon starts to growl and whacks Sage on the back of his head.<p>

"You idiot, I thought we were gonna drown there for a second!"

"Calm down, we got the van upgraded months ago for situations like this." Mark says still looking forward. "But, we're not out yet. I'm sure Felina is going to send a search for us."

"Right," Leon focuses on Liz. "Are you okay?" Liz turns to him surprised by his concern. It was soft and mature.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liz says smiling at him. Leon sighs with relief and holds her close. Jackie gasps at what she is seeing and blushes. Liz can feel Leon trembling as he holds her.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." Regardless of his trembling and fear of what's going to happen in the future, he is proud by the fact that he is going to be a father.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe I'm witnessing true love right before my eyes!" Jackie gushes at the sight. Trey glares at Jackie and holds her down.

"What about our love?"

Jackie smirks at Trey. "Our love is way beyond theirs. They are just starting to get close and we have been close longer then they have. We know the feeling of true love and witnessing it makes me want to love you even more!"

"It's going to be a long day." Sage groans at what he is hearing. Mark keeps quiet and focuses ahead. Yet, Mark has a look of despair upon seeing how Leon is acting.

_The boss is at his weakest right now. It's going to be a while before he can get his focus back. But why…why can't I seem to shake this feeling of desolation._

* * *

><p>Nathan sees that Jake isn't paying any attention to him. He hides from Jake's view as he looks at the message he received from Leon fifteen minutes ago. It reads to meet him at the address that was sent to him along with the message. Nathan puts his phone away and grabs Regina's paw. "Let's go before Jake finds out we are gone."<p>

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Nathan pulls her to a run until they reach the bike Leon told him about that was also on the message. It's a little banged up, but if Leon wanted them to us it then it must work.

"This isn't a…" Regina starts but doesn't finish because she thinks it must be a fake.

"I don't know, but what other form of transportation do we have?" Nathan gets on the bike and helps Regina get on. With a push of a button, the bike starts and Nathan rides off to the address Leon sent him.

* * *

><p>Chance sees the bike go passed him. "Don't tell me Jake is after them too?" He huffs and heads towards the garage to go to the hangar.<p>

"Chance, where's Leon?" Chance stops on his tracks and slowly turns to see that Jake IS right behind him. The big tabby looks around and sees no sign of Nathan and Regina.

"Damn it!" Chance yells and places a paw on his face. "Tell me you didn't forget to put the bike back in the hangar after you fixed it up a bit from your last test drive?"

"Umm…" Jake rubs the back of his head. His face flushed red from his carelessness, which rarely ever happens. Chance groans and heads for the hangar.

"Come on Jake, we need to follow Nathan and Regina. They took your Cyclotron."

* * *

><p>"Not exactly roomy, but it still works." Leon shows a place where Liz can stay at the mean time in their base of operations. The room has a small bed, but big enough for two, a little table with a chair, and a side table that holds a black lamp and an old fashion clock.<p>

"Is this where you stay when you were…" Liz turns to Leon and sees him nodding before she could finish her question.

"I stayed here when I didn't want to go home for some rest." Leon walks to the side of the room and looks out the window. "It was the only thing that made me feel free from my mundane everyday life. Until that was taken from me. Then, somehow, I got it back while being with you."

Liz didn't know what to say. She feels a surge of emotions and tries to contain it. But she doesn't fight it long. Liz quickly grabs Leon and pulls him in for a long lingering kiss. Leon slowly leads her to the waiting bed just a few feet away. Despite how fast everything went down so far today, they had each other.

* * *

><p>"He's been up there for a while now." Mark sits on a chair with his arms crossed; getting annoyed by the two young kats as they talk about a new anime they saw together. Then, his ears perk up then flatten to the sound of what he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.<p>

"Did it have to be here?" Sage sighs. Mark assumes that Sage hears it too.

"What are you talking about?" Trey asks looking at Sage. He sees that Sage averts his gaze away from him and so does Mark.

"Maybe I should go check on them." Jackie gets up and starts to head for the stairs.

"STAY!" Mark yells trying to hide his face. Jackie and Trey stare at him for a long time.

"Why are you turning red?"

"Just…don't worry about it." Trey and Jackie keep their confused look. Mark and Sage wonder how those two can't hear it. Every now and then, Mark would tell then to not worry about it each time they ask and to not leave the area every time one of them got up.

"I see you're still uptight." Edge speaks out from the ramp. His words slurred and mashed together. The four see Edge holding a bottle of Scotch as he swigs for another sip. His face gives a sign that the alcohol burns as it flows down his throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just peachy." Their ears catch Edge's sarcasm and flinch at his tone. "The tom I want to be with right now hates me. So, I decided to ease my pain with a little help, but…it's only making me feel worse."

"Then stop drinking." Mark says bluntly.

"You try to stop drinking when someone you worked hard to get to like you ends up hating you!" Edge throws his bottle on the ground and storms his way towards Mark. He grabs Mark by his shirt collar and lifts him a bit. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

Mark doesn't react to Edge's advances. He just glares at him because he knows Edge won't hurt him. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Mark, don't talk to Edge like that." Sage says completely worried about what might happen. The light brown tom sees Edge glare harder at Mark and actually makes a fist. What they didn't expect was Leon rushing in to roundhouse kick Edge's hold of Mark. Leon doesn't take his gaze away from Edge, even when Trey and Jackie are debating to why he isn't wearing a shirt.

Edge staggers to get up, but the pain was numbed by the alcohol. "This isn't how we go about dealing with things Edge. If you have a problem with someone, go through it by me."

"I don't need to tell you shit. There is nothing you can do that can fix this." Edge barks back. Leon slugs Edge and knocks him back to the ground. Edge spits out blood that quickly filled his mouth. He didn't get up. All he did was whimper on how everything that went wrong.

"Get up." Leon groans. Sage helps the young tabby pick him up and they were pushed back, but not too forceful. "I don't know why you're so bummed out right now, but we need to focus on what to do next. I already told Nathan where to meet us."

"You told that kat to come here?" Trey says in astonishment. He sees his leader nod. "Why would you do that? Don't you think that he might get followed?"

"I do." Leon says bluntly. "Hopefully, a couple of vigilantes will follow him." The rest of the group gives him a strange inquisitive look.

"Why," Edge says quietly in a rough tone. "Why them?"

"Because, we need all the help we can get." Leon glares at him for a while. He then heads back up the stairs with everyone staring at Leon with surprise. They haven't seen this side of him before. And that scares them.

* * *

><p>Nathan is amazed at how smooth the bike rode. No bumps and it holds together really well in high speed. "I can't believe we are riding the same bike Razor uses." Nathan says a little overjoyed.<p>

"Don't get too excited, look up ahead." Regina points to the coming view of the Turbokat. Nathan pushes the brakes and turns around easily. The jet closes in on them fast. Regina warns Nathan of the coming nets and he quickly turns into an alley.

* * *

><p>"You missed sure-shot!"<p>

"I can't believe it!" Razor groans at what just happened. "I guess I'm not the only one who knows how to use the Cyclotron." He returns to look at his screens and can see that the Cyclotron is heading back on track. "Next time, I won't miss."

* * *

><p>The bike hums louder as Nathan increases in speed. He wanted to reach the address before he gets captured by the SWAT Kats. "Hey, how did they know we took their bike?"<p>

"No clue!" Nathan says loud enough for Regina to hear. "I bet Leon knows! He's the one who told me where to find it!"

"Leon?" Regina didn't think once that Leon would be behind this. "First my brother wants me and now the SWAT Kats! Just my luck!"

"Your luck didn't only attract the SWAT Kats." Nathan says. He sees an incoming squadron of Enforcers just up ahead. "I guess they're here for the fun too!" He smirks and does a wheelie as he rides over the Enforcer's car.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just a little."

* * *

><p>"That kit is gonna get arrested if we don't catch him first, buddy." T-Bone says through his helmet intercom. He flies low enough to block the Enforcers from getting any closer to their target.<p>

Razor inputs commands on his control panel, "Firing Cement…" Razor stops before he presses the last input. Nathan quickly turns left and disappears from sight. The scanners show that he is nearby, but they can't see him.

"I guess we have to go on foot. He stopped nearby." Razor says.

"Alright, let's give this tom a good talking to he won't soon forget." T-Bone says as he prepares to land the Turbokat near a secluded place.

* * *

><p>Nathan slows down to a stop. He and Regina get off the bike and walk up the ramp cautiously before seeing Mark and his gang. "What are you guys doing here?" Regina asks.<p>

"Same reason you're here." Mark answers arms still crossed from waiting. "I guess your friend has a plan on our next move. Is he in the Morning Claws too?"

"The Morning Claws, you mean, this is a gang hideout?" Nathan eyes widen as he franticly looks around to see if they were more members.

"Headquarters is more like it." Leon says as he comes back down the stairs looking more calmed, and dressed, than he did a while ago. "So that's one out of three secret down. Now, all we need to do is to wait for two more guests…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure the Cyclotron is inside this building?" T-Bone questioned his partner's directions.<p>

"No doubt about it. My Cyclotron is inside." He sets down his scanner and readies his glovatrix. Razor hides behind the edge of the wall and T-Bone on the other side. They look inside for anyone and slowly make their way past the bike. "Told ya." T-Bone scoffs at Razor's gloating. They walk up the ramp; their ears catch a familiar voice.

"…Now, all we need to do is to wait for two more guests and here they are." Leon turns to face the SWAT Kats. Everyone gasp at their presence. The SWAT Kats lowered their glovatrix and stare at the young tabby in front of them.

"Glad you can make it." Leon's tone was gruff.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." T-Bone storms his way towards his nephew only to immediately stop by the blade of a scythe near his neck.

"Hurt him, and this will be your last." Edge sinister tone makes T-Bone flinch. Razor goes to tackle Edge, but is blocked by Trey and Jackie.

"Calm down, Leon said you can help and you guys should do your part." Razor couldn't believe at how dark their tone has gotten. Is this the side of the Morning Claws that made the citizens fear them?

"Edge, Trey, Jackie, let them go." Without a second thought, they do what he says. Both SWAT Kats ease a little once released. "I guess we can start by telling them who you two really are before we continue."

"No way!" T-Bone yells at Leon. He fought the urge to grab him, even though he is two feet away from Leon.

"Fine." Leon smirks. T-Bone didn't like the look on his nephew's face. "Let's get down to business."

Everyone sits down at the large table where Leon and the others first sat at. He explains what Regina told him at the hospital and Nathan's abilities. Mark had a problem believing it and was easily proven wrong. Trey and Jackie go crazy over Nathan's powers. Then Leon goes into informing the plan Nathan thought of.

"So you want us to search for Regina's brother, the one that kit-napped her, and capture him. That sounds legit, but I only have one thing to say; where can we find him?" Mark questions the leaders plan. Leon got the same look from T-Bone and Razor.

"Regina said that he should be at the industries getting a new weapon. Maybe he is planning on using that weapon to get Regina back." Leon glances at Regina and sees that she is completely scared of what might happen. "Another thing, we must protect Regina from her brother at all cost. I have this feeling that she knows something that they didn't want her to hear."

"You said it yourself; Regina overheard almost all their conversations. What makes you think that she could overhear something that didn't already threaten her life?" Edge says bluntly. He received a glare from Leon.

"It's just a hunch, but I believe she overheard something that has to do with the generator."

"You're going to do this over a hunch?" T-Bone slams his fist on the table. "You really are like my…" The SWAT Kat sees Leon smirks at him. T-Bone quickly looks away.

"I really am like your…what?"

"Just say it." T-Bone turns to Mark in dismay. "It's no secret. I figured you out when I met you at the hospital; Jake too."

"What?" Trey gives the two vigilantes quick glances. "They can't be them!"

"The SWAT Kats are actually Chance and Jake!" Jackie says nearly fainting from figure it out.

"That explains the bike Leon told me about." Nathan says. He quickly flinched when Leon made a shushing motion with his claw. But it was too late.

"You told Nathan where the Cyclotron was?"

"It was to lure you two here. And it worked too." Leon rubs the back of his head chuckling sheepishly. T-Bone just stares at Leon before he smacks the back of Leon's head. Edge reacts to the hit.

"Calm down Edge, I deserved it." Leon says making his paws tell Edge to sit down. Edge glares at T-Bone for a while. It seems Edge sobered up from his little episode. He looks away and sees that Razor is staring at him. He moves his gaze away from him too and sits quietly.

"So what do we do now?" Sage says completely overwhelmed by the information they had to hear. He stretches and yawns after asking. Leon gives a heavy thought of what to do. Then again, there is someone else he forgot that is involved in this whole mess.

"Maybe you should ask Ezekiel." Leon quickly turns to Regina with a shocked expression. For a second there, he thought that Regina read his mind. "He used to work for my father but he left because he said he didn't want to…risk hurting me."

"You know Ezekiel?" Nathan and Leon ask at the same time; frantic to know her respond. She looks over at both toms and smiles at what she is about to say. She turns to face Nathan first.

"You see, Ezekiel and I used to date. He was kind and always treated me like I was his world. Until my father found out and told me if we were ever together again, he would kill Ezekiel." Everyone flinch and gasp with the tone she used to end her sentence. He then turns to face Leon. "So I had to end our relationship, but it didn't take long for Ezekiel to find out why. He promised me he would find a way out of this, no matter what. Then he left the industries and became an info broker."

Nathan feels a little hurt that he was Regina's second choice. He and Ezekiel met Regina at the same time when they were friends, but he never knew that Regina and Ezekiel dated. His blood started to boil the more he thought about Ezekiel. "Were you ever planning on telling me about this?"

"Nathan, don't take it the wrong way."

"How can I not take it the wrong?" He shouts and it caused his head to hurt. His skull felt like it was pulsing from all of the secrets spewing out all at once. "You know how I feel about you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Was it fun; leading me on like that?" Regina slaps him across his face and runs away. Nathan goes to cover his shame from everyone by placing his face on the table. _I am such a loser._ Nathan regrets talking to Regina the way he did.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel looks out the large window from behind his desk. The city's pedestrians roam from on side to the other. The sky still softly covered the city with snow and with more to come. "I'm bored." Ezekiel sighs.<p>

Nobody was in the chat rooms and the Morning Claws haven't given out another order other then the one he received. He didn't feel like it was important to him, so he ignored to go to the meeting. Besides, he doesn't want to surprise everyone that he is a part of the Morning Claws and risk getting himself revealed to the one kat he despises more than Leon. "Steele sure is taking his time. I wonder what he is doing about now."

Then his computers started to spark. He backed away so that the electrical surge wouldn't hurt him. A blast of electricity lands on the other side of his desk and there stood a tom glaring at Ezekiel.

"Hello info broker?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bum, Bum, Bum! Review please! Things are getting complicated.<strong>


	20. Episode 20

Chapter 20: Setting off Sparks

**This is it. I really don't want to disappoint my readers, espeacially you Trekker 77. Enjoy the following chapters of Complications.**

* * *

><p>Ezekiel glares at the intruder with hateful eyes. The tom before may look different, but he recognizes that voice from anywhere. It seems Steele missed his target or hasn't found him yet. Ezekiel quickly throws a knife from his pocket. His eyes widen when the tom stops his attack with a zap of his finger.<p>

"You still fight me with knifes. That's cute." Ezekiel growls and pulls out his pocketknife to fight melee style. With the blade unsheathed, he points his attacker with it quickly.

"How did you find me Skyler?"

"Steele told me." Ezekiel glares at the tom even harder. "He tried to kill me, but I showed him the power of my new weapon. Oh how he sang when I zapped him. Steele couldn't handle a few volts, especially when it was the equivalent power of a light bulb." Skyler laughs evilly at how weak Ezekiel's tool was.

"So you want revenge, is that it? You're still pathetic; still trying to be your father's shadow. I can't believe I looked up to as a brother. You make me sick Skyler." Ezekiel retorts. His anger raising each second and his blood boils to a point where his own marrow is burning.

"Please, call me Hard Drive." The tom sparks to show off the power of his coat. He laughs even more upon seeing Ezekiel's faltering glare. In an instant, Hard Drive disappears from Ezekiel's view. Ezekiel can still hear the tom's incessant chuckles. He looks around and his power goes out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that?" Hard Drive teases the young tom. Ezekiel growls as he moves to the center of his office/home. "Behind you," Ezekiel quickly slashes, but hits nothing but air. "Or maybe I'm up here."

"Show yourself!" Ezekiel barks out. Then his television started to turn on. On it he saw the tom's face. _Not what I had in mind._ Ezekiel knew if he made a run for the door, he would get himself killed instantly, and then he looks up. An idea spurs to him.

Ezekiel runs towards the kitchen and a volt of lightning followed him by the wires on the lights. Once in the kitchen, he stops in front of the stove and a flash of light blinded him for a second. "There is no point in escaping."

"Who said I was trying to escape now?" The black tom stepped back and throws another knife, yet again caught. He hoped that would happen and his plan worked perfectly. The oven's released gasses were set off by Hard Drive's volts. The explosion threw Ezekiel a little off before getting out of the kitchen. The sprinkler system turned on and makes his escape out.

Hard Drives screams when he couldn't use his power of his coat anymore and gave chase on foot. The explosion from the stove made him fall and stagger to stand. "You little bastard!" Severely hurt, Hard Drive decided to let Ezekiel go. He chuckles at himself for actually believing that he could finish him off, but he was glad that he asked for a little help.

Ezekiel makes sure he was far from his building. For the first time in his life, he didn't predict this would happen. He could always read the actions of other kats before they could even execute them. But now, Skyler, who calls himself Hard Drive, has become one of the kats he couldn't read. That falls under the same category with Leon and T-Bone.

"Calm down, just contact Leon and explain what happened."He reaches into his pocket and couldn't find his phone. Then the other pocket, nothing. "Damn," Ezekiel now needs to set up a new plan. If his info was correct, Leon should still be at his hideout and giving a briefing on a plan. He only hopes they don't go after Hard Drive or the Syndicate soon.

* * *

><p>Razor's communicator starts to ring. He pulls himself together before speaking. "What's the problem Miss. Briggs?"<p>

"_Razor, something is completely wrong with the citizens of Megakat City. They are attacking civilians with knifes and other sharp objects. It's almost as if they are being controlled. The Enforcers are having a hard time stopping them since a couple of their own are also attacking civilians."_

Razor eyes widened to the sudden trouble. This is completely different to what the Omegas do. They can't go around harming citizens of their city. It wasn't in him. This isn't why he created to SWAT Kats. _"Hello, Razor are you there?"_ He forgot that Miss. Briggs was still on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, we're on way." He hung up and was hoping that Callie didn't catch his remorse. A paw brought him back from his worries. He turns to see if it was T-Bone, but his stare turned to a soft glare.

"What do you want?"

Edge flinches at the angry tone. "I just want to know, is it over? Are we done?"

Razor can sense Edge's worry. His remorse is coming back faster than any the jet he and Chance built. "I don't know; a side of me wants you out of my life. The other doesn't want to loose you. I just…" Razor lost his words and shut his eyes to block his tears. A gentle paw lifts his head and is taken aback by Edge's soft kiss. The memories of the great times they had together, quickly flush away all the negative thoughts he had about him. Edge pulls away and gives Razor some space.

"I…didn't realize how important I was to you."

"Well, now you know." Edge says softly. Razor nods and starts to walk off to find T-Bone and tell him what Callie told him. It wasn't hard to find him though. T-Bone was laying it all out of Leon for what he did.

"…and let's not forget you're little escape from us. You didn't have to freak out and take Liz with you. I know, I over reacted, but that's far from the point. You got a young she-kat pregnant. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"If I have to say something…it would be this: I'm glad. Hell, I'm excited." Leon put on his most sincere face. T-Bone sighs and pinches the space between his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that Leon is actually going to with this, but then again, his brother was the same. Maybe, this could be the opportunity for Leon to actually have a normal life.

"Well…don't end up doing anything stupid or I'll have to knock you out myself." Leon couldn't help but smile at the remark. He appreciated that his uncle supported this, even though T-Bone is still a little bewildered on how Leon and Liz manage to end up alone.

"T-Bone, Miss. Briggs called and the city is going haywire." T-Bone and Leon give him an off look. "She said the citizens of Megakat City are slashing each other and the Enforcers are having trouble containing them." Leon's eyes widen. He has a thought on who could be behind this, but he needed proof.

"You said slashing right?" Jake nods to Leon's question. "You guys go on ahead, I have do something first." Leon runs off to find Nathan. After his little jealous rant over Ezekiel, he went to seclude himself in one of the rooms in the abandoned building.

Razor and T-Bone give each other a look and nod. They head out and Razor is stopped yet again by Edge. He embraces him and whispers with a shaky tone, "Be careful." Razor whispers something back and Edge hesitates to let go. The lean SWAT Kat had to pry Edge off him to follow his partner back to the Turbokat.

Edge watches him leave. He hurts but is satisfied with what Razor told him. The tom pulls himself together and decided to get himself ready for what Leon is going to command them on what to do next. The foldable scythe he carried around in his bike was already placed on a hook of his belt. He takes it and the scythe forms with the press of button: blade flicks out and the handle forms out from their hollow sockets. Edge swings the long thin sickle to practice for what's to come. Razor's words still hum in his mind. It makes him smile the longer he practiced. He stops and puts away his scythe back on the hook of his belt.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Leon finds Regina. She is leaning on a door with her head hung. "Please, Nathan, let's talk about this. I'm sorry, I should have told you. It wasn't right of me to hide it from you." Leon slowly approaches her, but Regina didn't make eye contact.<p>

"He locked himself in, huh?" Regina slowly nods. "Step back." Leon softly pushes Regina to move and steps in front of the door. Leon took in a long breath and breaths it out. He glares at the door, screams and knocks the door open. Leon walks inside and he didn't see Nathan. He looks in the bathroom and nothing. Then the sound of a car honking loudly reaches his ears. He turns to see that the window is left open.

"Nathan's gone."

"What?"

"Stay with Liz and don't go anywhere, understand?" Regina nods and goes to Liz's temporary room. Leon runs back down to everyone and begins to give out orders.

"Alright, Nathan is gone. We need to find him quick or he'll get himself hurt."

Mark raised an eyebrow at Leon. "He can protect himself from anyone with that sword of his, what makes you think he's going to get hurt?"

"I believe the Syndicate is controlling the citizens of the city. Maybe Nathan sensed the danger and tried to go stop it himself."

"What about the plan to capture Regina's brother?" Trey asks. Leon looks at him and sighs.

"Right now, I'm sure he is somewhere along with what's going on." He goes to cabinet and pulls out his key. Leon opens it and puts on his gear. "T-Bone and Razor are out there, we are going to help stop the Slasher at any cost."

"Wait, the Slasher? Are you mad?" Jackie gasps and holds on to Trey's paw. Trey reassures her and Jackie smiles softly at him.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but since we know that Yuri, who I think is the Slasher, can control others with her blade, than this is our fight. I just want to know, are you guys willing to join me?"

"You don't have to ask." Mark says. He puts on a pair of gloves that have electrodes on each finger and run to the base of his wrist. Sage pulls out his daggers and Trey a stun rod.

"I'll stay here and protect Liz and Regina." Jake says volunteering to stay. Trey gives her a pleading look. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine as long I have this." Regina opens her bag and pulls out a glove like weapon and straps it on. Then she takes a sharp pinwheel and equips it to her glove. She shows off her weapon with a wink.

"Alright, I'm leaving you in charge and keep them safe." Leon receives an imitation salute from Jackie and goes up the stairs. The young tabby, all geared up with the same equipment from last time, takes his sword in hand, "Let's put an end to this, once and for all."

* * *

><p>T-Bone weaves wave after wave of missile barrages from Enforcer jet fighters. The tabby growls when one manages to scrap the left wing. "Damn it! What's taking so long sure-shot? Don't you have them targeted yet?"<p>

"I-I can't do it." Razor hesitates to fire. "I know the Enforcers don't like us, but…"

"Razor, they aren't themselves; you can do this!" T-Bone says to reassure his partner. If he doesn't try to make Razor understand the situation, they are surely to get shot down. He may not know what Razor is going through his head right now; all he knows is that he is feeling uneasy about the circumstances.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel sprints through the alley to avoid his chasing fiends. All of them running behind him like hungry sadists; looking for new victims to cut. He immediately stops when a new hoard of attackers get in his way. They slowly walk up to him with knifes moving from side to side. Some imitating stabbing motions; others are making swift clean slices.<p>

"Damn, just a little bit further and I would have been home free." He scans the area to see if there is another way out. There is none. The attackers stop a few feet away from him. One steps out and holds a switch blade close to her heart.

"It's so nice to meet you Ezekiel." Her voice is high pitched and a little annoying. Her hair dark and long, her eyes are blood red, and she is a foot shorter than Ezekiel. He swears he has seen her before. "Mother told us it was you who took out a couple of our sisters. Now it our turn to return the favor; you see, this night is just getting started. Our Mother needs strong people, and you're going to be an excellent tribute."

"A tribute? Strong people? What the hell are you saying?"

The she-kat smirks widely and shows off her ability on how well she uses her switch blade. It twirled and whistled in the air, almost blurring her paws. She sticks out her paw with the blade only a inch away from Ezekiel's nose. "You see, we love kats with good genes like you regular kats. Mother had an eye on you for a long time and we are going to make her happy when she gets full control of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! [^_^]<strong>


	21. Episode 21

Chapter 21: In the Midst of a War

**Are you guys still hanging in? Let's keep on reading! XD**

* * *

><p>"You will make a perfect tribute for Mother. Come quietly and we will cut you for Mother's sake."<p>

"Enough." The she-kat turns to face the scientist walking through the open crowd. Her stare runs cold into Ezekiel's very own eyes. She walks up empty handed, but smirks upon seeing the fear in the black tom.

"Yuri. So, you're the one they call Mother."

"Precisely. No one other than me can gather up such a large number of 'daughters'." She waves back her hair with one paw and turns to the she-kat before her. Yuri's eyes turn blood red, "Now, I have another task for you. Go find Leon Furlong. I'm sure he will be glad to see you Carmen."

"As you wish Mother." She walks away along with the others. Yuri turns her attention back on Ezekiel. Her eyes returned to an auburn shade. She pushes her glasses back and gives Ezekiel a once over examination.

"You seemed to have dealt with Skyler pretty well. For a kit who thinks he is a super villain, I say Skyler did a good job of that." She smirks yet again. "After all, you're the one who started all of this."

"I had my reasons."

"To get revenge on an organization that doesn't exist." Yuri cackles loudly that made Ezekiel feel uneasy. Ezekiel still has his pocket knife gripped tightly in his paw. There are more scalpels in his pocket, but what can he use them for now?

"I am going to enjoy this." Yuri puts her paws behind her and conjures out a knife. "I would really like for you to join Saika. I may not love you, but what I have in my paws, she will. And this is how she communicates, by me giving her more blood." Yuri places the knife over her paw and slices across her paw to draw out blood. Ezekiel's eyes widen. She got closer and Ezekiel didn't do anything. Fear has finally caught up to him. His coward personality finally took over. Yuri places her blood riddled paw and smear it on Ezekiel's cheek and caused the tom to shiver in disgust. With her other paw, she rose the knife to begin her attack.

"Stop!" Yuri turns around hatefully for being interrupted. Ezekiel sighs in relief, but realized that Yuri still has her blood paw on his face. The black tom looks over her shoulder and saw the blond tom.

"The other tribute?" Yuri lets go of Ezekiel and turns to face the blond tom.

"Yuri," Nathan pants heavily from a long run. "Please, stop hurting people with that knife."

"How did you get out of there alive?" Yuri smirks at a thought she thinks has to be the reason. "I know someone came in and rescued you again." Yuri holds out her knife. "Listen, I don't like taking orders from someone as weak and insignificant as you."

"You shouldn't judge others so harshly and decide whether they are weak or strong!"

"Let me ask you this, have you ever loved someone?" Nathan winces at the question. "No you haven't, so you wouldn't understand why I'm doing this. I have the power to use Saika and I over came it's will with the power of my love. That's right love. And that's why Saika and I have become the Mother. Soon, we will control the entire kat race!" Yuri lunges at Nathan. Nathan stands there as Yuri gets closer. She makes contact to Nathan's arm as he uses it as a shield to defend himself. Yuri eyes widen in shock at what Nathan did.

"You're right; I can't love anyone."

"This can't be." Yuri steps away from the blond tom. She wonders why she hasn't couldn't control him after just stabbing him.

"You were able to overcome Saika with the strength of your love, but that's only because your Saika is just another of Saika's children." Nathan pulls out his blade and closes his eyes. "You see, the mother of all those blades is this. I can't love anyone so I use Saika to love other people for me." Nathan opens his eyes to see that they too are blood red.

"No way, that can't be the original Saika." Yuri shudders in fear of the blond tom's long katana. "Then the one that attacked me that night was…" She gasps when she realized that it was him. Nathan came at her swiftly and knocks the knife out of her hand. Yuri goes to pick it up but the tip of the blade stops her advance.

"I'm guessing your Saika didn't teach you how to fight." Yuri glares at Nathan with full hate. "You're the mother of all those other blades, tell them to stop. They will listen to you. If not, I'll have to-"

"I don't believe you!" Yuri yells. Ezekiel just watches what's happening right before him. "I have the original Saika and I control it out of love; an emotion you know nothing about."

"I want you to hear something." Nathan says reassuringly. "I want you to hear the words that echo inside me; the words of Saika." The blond tom touches Yuri's arm with the tip of his blade and immediately, Yuri can hear voices. Horrible voices of longing and betrayal.

"_I shouldn't have treated you like that" "Nothing can separate us" "We belong together" "This isn't right" "I didn't mean to hurt you" "We'll make something out of it" "Someone like me shouldn't go through with this" "My love will forever flourish for you" "I want you" "Please, don't leave" "I promise, one day"_

* * *

><p>Leon sees the SWAT Kats fighting off citizens the best they can. Most of them are tied up, but it's pointless since the others will free them. "There is just no stopping them!" T-Bone says while firing another mini-spider missile. He punches a tom that got close and sends him on his back, but the tom recovers like the punch had no effect on him. "Damn it, it's like we're in the middle of a really bad zombie movie!"<p>

"You can say that again." Razor kicks a she-kat that tried to slash him, then the other who snuck up from behind. A flash of electricity stop their attackers in place and they all fall to the ground. They turn to see that Leon, or Blaze, had shocked them with a device.

"I see I got here a little late." Blaze says rubbing the back of his head. The soft horrible voices penetrate his ears. The citizens were slowly getting back to their feet. The army of controlled citizens turns to Blaze and smirk.

"He came to us." Carmen steps out of the group. Blaze gasps when he sees one of his classmates being controlled. "You too want to stop us from getting what we want. Well you can't; you three are perfect tributes for Mother."

"What are you talking about?" Blaze asks. He stands in front of them, fist tightened and ready to go.

"Mother asked us to look for you Leon Furlong. On our way to find you, we ran into the SWAT Kats. We thought Mother would appreciate it if we got them too and we were close until you showed up and stopped us." Carmen pretended to be sad. "But no matter, not you or the SWAT Kats can stop us. We will come back again and again. That shows you how much we really love you."

Blaze grunts at what he just heard. "Why me? Why did your 'Mother' ask you to come for me?"

"It's not obvious; we love you. No one else will love you the same way as we do. We will appreciate every little thing you do. Even if you fail or disappoint someone by doing something, we will always love you no matter what." Blaze starts to laugh. His laughter brought him to fall to his knees and shake his head.

"Boy, I needed a good laugh. To tell you the truth, you almost convinced me to let myself give up. But then I realized something; none of you are my type. I already have someone who loves me no matter what I do. Why would I want someone else?" He gets up and regains his composure. "Now, how many do we have? I'm going to say a lot." Blaze takes in a breath and breaths it out. "I hate you guys almost as much as Ezekiel."

Blaze starts his advance and punches a tom behind Carmen. The rest of the hoard makes for Blaze with knifes, but Blaze is just too fast and makes contact with every single Slasher. Blaze has a wide smirk on his face and he seems to be enjoying this. T-Bone and Razor just watch with amazement at how fast and strong Leon really is.

"He's scary." Razor says with wide eyes.

"No, he's amazing. Actually, he's awesome. I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was _this_ strong." A hoard of Slashers jumps all over Blaze and pin him to the ground. The Slashers gasp and murmur in shock that they were being pushed back. With a loud roar, all of the Slashers are thrown off the young tabby. T-Bone and Razor gasp when they see slash marks all over his body and face.

"What's going on?" "We carved our love into him, why isn't he moving?" "It's only a matter of time now."

Blaze glares at the Slasher Enforcer behind him and slugs him. He then runs and makes his way to the top of the slide. All the Slashers run after him with agitated eyes. Blaze puts on some gloves that are similar to the ones Mark had, but these are special. With a powerful leap to the air, Blaze makes contact with the ground and caused a seismic wave to push everyone back.

"_You guys have it all wrong. The reason nobody loved me was because I was afraid to let them. But all that changed when I met her. She was willing to let herself get to know me. She gave me the strength I needed to move on. Now, who gives a damn! That has nothing to do with me kicking your ass. And there is no way I'm going down in front of the people who love me."_

The Slashers are slowly getting back to their feet. Knifes ready for another wave of assault. Carmen felt a disturbance towards the city. Then all the Slashers look towards that direction. Blaze looked confused and let go of the she-kat he had in a headlock. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you"<em>

Yuri gasps loudly once Nathan pulls back the blade from her. She is shaking and breathing hard from the voices Yuri had to endure. "Tell me, how can you stand that voice?"

"There are several qualities I lack as a person." Nathan puts his blade by his side. "I cling to others to compensate those qualities and in turn, have them. As long as I'm near that person, I too will behave in that nature. In a way, I really am a parasite." Yuri grabs her knife and slashes Nathan across his chest. Nathan winces when the knife returns to cut him on his cheek. Yuri continues to slash and laugh uncontrollably.

"I did it! I finally beat you!" Nathan glares and raises his blade back at her just a few inches away from her neck. She stops at the sudden quick movement.

"What's wrong? I thought cutting was a sign of showing you love someone."

"You just stood there and let me cut you, how come?"

"Because I'm about to do something awful to you. I'm going to use Saika to control your mind. I won't apologize because it will invalidate everything I strived for my entire life." Nathan slightly stabs Yuri in the neck and the pain widens her eyes. "I know from our perspective what Saika is doing seems devious, but she generally loves the kat race. If I have to use Saika in this way to finally have peace in my life, I will." Yuri's eyes slowly turned back to an auburn shade and faints.

* * *

><p>Blaze sees Carmen in his sights. He makes a run towards her to make contact with his fist. Carmen's eyes return to her normal brown color and Blaze tries to slow down. <em>"Stop. Stop damn it!"<em> Blaze skids on the ground with his feet and slows down to a complete stop. Carmen fell to her knees when the fist was just an inch away from her face.

Blaze looks around and sees that everyone else tuned back to normal; all wondering how they got here. Blaze starts to laugh and Carmen just stares at him in confused at why. "So, Carmen, how have you been?" Carmen cocks her head at the strange kat in front of her.

"We need to get out of here." T-Bone says when he got next to Blaze. Blaze nods and waves good-bye to Carmen, who is still lost from what is going on.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel eyes widen upon seeing how easily Yuri was defeated. Nathan walks towards him and Ezekiel points at him with his pocket knife. Nathan stops and looks away. "Are you alright?" Ezekiel relaxes a bit and lowers his knife.<p>

"Yeah, just a little freaked out is all." The sound of a motorcycle gets close and both toms see the rider getting off his bike. "Edge, what are you doing here?" Ezekiel asks.

"I was told to look for Nathan." Edge sees that the blond tom has his blade out. Then he sees a scientist lying limp on the ground. "What happened here?"

"Yuri tried to control me with her knife and Nathan came in and did some freaky sci-fi thing." Ezekiel said putting away his pocket knife. His tone returned to normal, but inside he just wants to get the hell out of here. "So, what are we going to do about her?"

"We'll take her in for questioning. She won't resist since I can control her now." Nathan says passively and heads for the knife Yuri dropped. He throws in the air and slashes it with his blade in half. The pieces fell and started to burn away the remains on its own.

"What did you do?"

"I destroyed the blade that caused so much harm to our city for the past month. The only Saika that deserves to live is mine." Nathan retracts the blade and breaths out. He smiles then his face turns to concern when seeing Edge's confused expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just, you had no expression what so ever when you were holding on to that blade." Edge explains. "It's really freaking me out."

"Oh that; don't worry about it." Nathan turns to look at Ezekiel. "It's like I said, I use the blade to compensate the qualities I don't have and make them mine."

"Um…okay." Edge scratches his head and takes out his cell phone. He makes a call and the other side answers. "Hey Mark, I need you to help me make a pick up."

Ezekiel looks up. He thought he heard electricity cracking in the distance. Then a cold feeling crawls up and grabs his shoulders. "We were being watched."

* * *

><p>Jackie yawns loudly and lies down on the bed Liz and Regina are sitting on. "This is so boring." Jackie complains loudly. "Who would have guessed that you guys don't feel like talking? I thought Liz would have liked to tell us about her coming kit."<p>

Liz looks at Jackie a little surprised. She assumed that maybe Leon told them. "Well, I'm not really in the mood to talk about it now." Liz smiles politely to not make herself seem rude about shunning the topic.

"I understand. Right now really isn't a perfect time." Then Jackie grabs Liz's paws with both of hers and starts to gush. "I can't wait to start your baby shower. I will make sure everything goes out right and that you will be prepared for the due date!" Jackie hugs Liz and squeals with over glowing joy.

"I can see that you're excited about it." Regina says nervously. This is a topic that she felt a little uncomfortable talking about. Regina, herself, never thought about having kits of her own.

"You bet. It's moments like these that can make any plot in a story…" Jackie stops in her tracks and turns away. Liz and Regina stare at her in complete confusion. Liz then starts to get a little worried.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." Jackie says way too nervously and fast. "Ignore the bookworm. Yeah, do that." Jackie then laughs nervously. Then a loud sound made its way into their ears and turn towards the door. They wonder what it could have caused it, but then shrug.

"I guess they came back. Let me go check." Jackie gets up and goes out the door. Liz stares at the door hoping that she, or at least Leon, would go through those doors. Jackie's screams can be heard and the sounds of what seemed to be electricity coming from one floor below.

"Oh no!" Regina gasps from the sudden realization. "I just remembered the new weapon my brother was being designed for. It's a surge coat; it gives him the power to control and use electricity. Basically, he's like a super computer."

"I don't think sitting here and talking about it would do us much good." Liz says grabbing Regina's paw to a run. "Obviously, he found us and we need to get out of here."

* * *

><p>Sage arrived in time at the pick-up destination and is now heading for towards HQ. Nathan and Ezekiel stare at each other for some time and the tension just only rose higher. It reaches its peak when Ezekiel finally speaks. "So, what did Yuri meant by you getting out alive?"<p>

Nathan doesn't look away and keeps a soft glare on the tom. "I was heading to the disturbance and found her in the center of it all. She didn't know I could use Saika at the time; all she knew is that I nearly killed one of their assets. I guessed that she must have been talking about Skyler."

Ezekiel winces at the thought of Skyler actually coming back alive. He left without checking. Also, he couldn't help but feel that he left something unattended. "So what did she do to you when she caught you?"

"You know, say a bunch of crap about her love for Lucien and stuff. Also, called me weak and that I was a parasite; which isn't far from the truth. Yuri tried to kill me herself, but then he came in the scene." Ezekiel's ears perk up. "Skyler was carrying a container of some sort and told Yuri that you were close by and being chased. She smirked and turned to me and said, 'It looks like I don't have time to deal with you. I'll leave you to the others instead.' And then she left with a laugh."

"This container…" Ezekiel began. His tone has a sound of anger. "Did this container look metallic, blue and had a yellow glow on the front?"

"Yeah," Nathan says recalling the memory. "It did kinda look like that." Nathan sees that Ezekiel was growling and clawing into his own flesh. He roars loudly and curses his stupidity.

"God damn it! They have it! They fucking have it!"

"Have what?" Ezekiel says something barely audible. Nathan didn't know what he said. He tries to make his say it louder but Ezekiel was already on the trail to yell it out.

"They have the fucking generator!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaaaassspp! Review, Review, Review! 0.o<strong>


	22. Episode 22

Chapter 22: Going Ablaze

**I am going to thank Serah Farron from FF13-2 for Liz's new abilities. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

><p>Liz and Regina run fast through the hallways of the Morning Claws HQ. The lights turn on and off very constantly and some tend to blow up in front of them. They can still hear Jackie screaming, but not from pain this time; she screams from grunting and fighting on her own. Liz is amazed that Jackie can fight back to such a dangerous kat.<p>

"I wonder if Jackie can win against your brother."

"It's not very likely." Regina says panting from the long nonstop run. She turns around to see if her brother decided to look for them and hasn't seen anyone coming after them. A crackling sound passes over them and a blast of electricity lands in front of their peripheral vision. The flash of light subsides and reveals the sparking figure smirking at the she-kats.

"I bet you thought you could get away."

"Skyler, why are you doing this?" Regina steps back, still gripping on to Liz's paw. Skyler glares at his sister coldly.

"My name is Hard Drive!" He says completely annoyed of still being addressed as Skyler. "Get it through you thick skull!" Hard Drive raises his paw and fires a blast of electricity. A pinwheel absorbs the attack and hits it back to Hard Drive along with the projectile. Liz and Jackie turn around and see Jackie panting and grabbing on to her ribs.

"This way!" Jackie screams and points towards the open door beside her. Without hesitation, both she-kats run inside and Jackie quickly locks the door behind her. Liz scans the area and sees that this building isn't so abandoned. This room was filled with weapons and gadgets that seem to be completed and still in progress.

"Where are we?"

"The Morning Claws weapons lab." Jackie limps towards a table that just happens to have a med-kit. Liz couldn't believe that Leon could have a weapons lab well hidden in such an open area of the city. The door was hit hard and electricity could be seen surrounding it, but it seems that Hard Drive couldn't even get inside.

"This whole room is made from stuff that can't conduct electricity, yet it's hard to break down; courtesy from our favorite Pumadyne laboratories." Jackie smiles at them to ensure that they are safe in this room. But Liz wonders for how long.

* * *

><p>Leon's cell phone rings and answers. He tries to listen to the best of his ability through the loud noise of the engines. His eyes widen when he got a faint sound of what he assumes he was just told. He thought he just heard Edge tell him that the Syndicate has the generator.<p>

"How did they even…?" Leon asks completely shocked and overwhelmed. He fists his free paw and his claws dig in deep. Still not being able to hear anything through the loud engines he curses and throws his phone. He places his paws on his face and starts to breathe rapidly. Leon closes his eyes and tries to shut out the world.

"I failed. I failed again. I never should have come back. This was all a big mistake from the beginning. I'm sorry…I couldn't protect everyone dad. I guess I wasn't strong enough." A tear slowly escaped his grasp and falls on the metal surface. He slams a fist on the interior wall feeling that this was all over. The Syndicate has won.

"_Don't give up so easily."_ His voice says in Leon's mind. _"There is still time. Lucien doesn't have the generator yet."_ Leon looks around to meet him, but it was just him in the cargo hold.

"Dad?" Leon calls out and got no response. Leon looks towards the ground, "He said I still have time. I can still stop them." A pang of guilt ran through him. He forgot about everyone. He forgot that his friends and family are out there trying to put an end to this too. "So, that was the problem. I have to stop thinking…that I'm alone."

"_We_ still have time."

"Leon," T-Bone calls out from the intercom. "We're almost there at Morning Claw HQ. But something is completely wrong. The place seems more 'brighter' then it should be."

"_Brighter, what does he mean by that?"_ Leon ponders in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I hope Leon heard what I said. I couldn't even hear him through all the noise in the background." Edge says when he puts away his phone after a loud crashing and panging sounds. He keeps his eyes forward and focuses on getting to HQ along with Mark and his gang.<p>

He still couldn't believe what he heard from Mark. The call he received from him made Edge furious and now, he won't see Ezekiel the same way again. Hell, he might not even spit in his direction. "That kit has problems. I hope Leon gives him what he deserves."

* * *

><p>In Sage's van, Nathan didn't keep his eyes off Ezekiel. His glare hardened upon hearing how Ezekiel came across the generator; especially <em>when<em> he came across it. His hate for Ezekiel only increases the longer he stays near him. Disgusted by the tom, he only wonders what Regina ever saw in him.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stay mad at me or are you going to say something to my face?" Ezekiel didn't look up but he could sense Nathan's anger. Nathan scoffs and looks the other way. Ezekiel gives a soft chuckle and shakes his head. "I thought you would have liked to tell me off for tormenting you all these years. I guess I was wrong. This is the second time I've ever been wrong."

"Three." Mark says glaring at Ezekiel. "You have been wrong three times. Leon told Chance the truth and now we are working together to stop the guy behind all this."

"I may have said that Chance would loss his trust in Leon, but that was just a part of my plan." Ezekiel says calmly and leans back on the seat. "You see, I wanted Leon to tell his uncle that he was the leader of the Morning Claws for their teamwork and take down the bastard in charge of the Syndicate." His stare lost all truth and goes back to beating himself up. "But they won this time. I couldn't get my revenge and I couldn't protect Regina."

"Protect Regina?" Nathan says coldly as his glare makes Ezekiel flinch. "You haven't done anything except manipulate the lives of everyone around you for your own personal gain and pleasure. There is something really fucked up about you and it makes me sick that we were ever friends!"

Ezekiel takes the verbal attack and looks out the window. "I never once doubted our friendship." Nathan stares at the black tom with disbelief. "And you're right; I haven't done anything. I'm just too much of a coward to actually do something. That's why I accepted Regina's break-up so easily. When I found out that her father would do away with me if we were together again, I panicked. I told her I would protect her in any way and I will, even if it means to use others to do it for me."

Nathan glares at Ezekiel for a while before it falters to a sigh. His shoulders relaxed along with his composure. In the state this mischievous tom is in now, Nathan can finally see that he is telling the truth.

"Don't stop." Ezekiel turns to face Nathan with tearing eyes. "I want you to promise me that you will continue to protect her. Protect Regina no matter what happens." Ezekiel scoffs softly and looks back out the window.

* * *

><p>The sounds of electricity trying to break in kept going and it is actually making the three she-kats worried. They don't know how long they have been trapped in the weapons lab, but it felt like it's been a long time. Liz started to wonder around and saw some really interesting weapons and designs. Some of the designs look like they could make a certain SWAT Kat very excited andor jealous.

Liz feels a light presence behind her and sees nobody. Then a faint purple glow appeared and floats off into deeper into the lab. She goes after it until she is grabbed by her paw. "You can't go over there. It's restricted."

"How come; what's over there?"

"I don't know what exactly, but Leon told us to never go over there." Jackie says pulling Liz away from that side of the labs. Liz turns around and she could still see the soft purple light. As much as she is going regret doing this, Liz elbows Jackie and makes a run for the light.

The light bobbles and floats away from her, but still in plain view. Liz tries to reach for it, but it always escapes through her fingers. Then the light goes through a container and Liz stops in front of it. The place was cold and slightly dark. She could see her own breath every time she breathes out. Liz looks around and the soft light appears over one of the switches. She makes for the switch, but retracts thinking that something bad will happen. Liz turns around and is stopped by the purple glow again. This time, it forces her to walk back to the switch. A gentle voice came to her mind and says that it will help it escape. Hesitant to flip the switch, she gives it another thought. The purples glow bobbles up and down telling her that there is nothing to worry about. It returns back into the container as Liz flips the switch.

A bright light shines through the opening doors and widens. Liz opens her eyes and is shocked to what she sees; a sword as big as her, bright white steel blade, and a soft purple coating on the hilt and handle. She goes to hold it, but it puffs into nothing. The smoke it created makes Liz step back and cough. Then she hears wings flapping. Liz slowly turns around and sees a kitten floating before her.

It smiles at her and it holds a small staff. It floats and zips around her making what Liz thinks is cheerful mewing sounds. Liz giggles at the sight of the cute kitten and tries to follow it with her eyes as best as she can. "Thank you for freeing me, meow. I was so excited when I learned that you could see me."

"Wait," Liz looks at the kitten a little worried. "What do you mean that I could see you?"

"You can read auras. My aura was trapped in that container for a long time and I was starting to think Leon forgot about me, meow."

"You know Leon!"

"Of course," the little kitten flies closer to Liz. "I'm his creation you know." Liz stares at the thing with shock. "Just kidding, meow! I'm actually a fairy that just happened to bump into Leon when he was down. Only, he couldn't see me. Leon could only sense my presence, meow."

"But, I saw a sword in the container, not you." The little fairy smiles wide and…poof. Liz is holding on to the sword that she saw before. She lets go and it returns back into the fairy kitten.

"You didn't have to drop me." Then a loud and forceful shake caused Liz to tumble a bit.

"Liz!" Liz turns around to Jackie's call. By the sound of her voice, it wasn't good.

"Trouble, huh?" The kitten fairy says floating into Liz's view. "I guess you woke me up at a right time." He smiles again and turns into a bow this time. It wasn't like any bow she has seen. The strings were tied and pulled back in the middle while a long pull back trigger system replaced the old pull the string tactic. There was already and arrow head in front and this is making Liz wonder how this even works.

"Liz!" This time, Regina calls out. Liz grips on to the handle and runs towards the call of the voices. As she got closer, she could here zapping and sparking. Once in view, Liz could see that Hard Drive managed to get inside.

"What the…" Liz eyes widen when Hard Drive had total control of one of the weapons. Hard Drive is inside the exoskeleton armor and it got closer to Jackie and Regina. Jackie couldn't fight it since her weapon would do little harm. Liz points with the bow and pulls the trigger back and let go; emanating an arrow of magical energy towards the armor weapon. Hard Drive turns to see who attacked him and sees Liz.

"Now, I guess you do have a bite." Hard Drive snickers and fires a missile at Liz. A surge of power and energy flows through Liz and, without thinking, she runs and weaves over the missile. She turns the bow into a sword and starts to slash the outside of the armor causing the glass shield to break.

"Gaaa, you bitch!" Hard Drive uses his power to control the armor and tries to land a punch with the blade covered arm. To his surprise, Liz blocks with her sword and tries to push back. Hard Drive puts more power into the machine and Liz tries to hold on. She could feel herself starting to falter and losing her grip.

Hard Drive is too focused on trying to knock down Liz that he didn't see the pinwheel cut across his eyebrow. Blood quickly blurred his vision and couldn't see. Panic quickly took over and started to over surge. The flashing light of the over excessive flow of electricity blinded them.

* * *

><p>Sage stops the van in front of the building and the sudden flash from up stairs caught their attention. "What the hell is going on?" All of them look up and stare at the lights coming out of the windows and open cracks and holes of the building. Ezekiel jaw drops and runs inside. He ignores the calls of the others to stop.<p>

His heart is beating faster than ever. Ezekiel didn't know where he was going, but he can still track her down. Her familiar scent has never left him and he knew he was getting close. Once he sees the burned out and busted in doors, he is immediately blinded by a flash of light.

"REGINA!" Her ears perk up to the call of the voice she thought she would never hear again. She still couldn't see, but she knew he was there somewhere. A feeling of holding him overcame her.

"Ezekiel! I'm over here! Follow my voice!" Ezekiel hears her to his left and slowly makes his way through the blinding flash. Hard Drive is still releasing his flow and doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Jackie gets a bad feeling.

"We need to get out of here! Hard Drive might be trying to get rid of us with one final attack; one that can destroy this entire building!"

"I had that thought too." Liz's sword turned back into the kitten fairy. He quickly covers his eyes and mews from the pain.

"Meow! Too much light, meow!" The kitten fairy uses his wand staff and creates a field blocking the flash. Liz and Jackie can see again. When they turn to Hard Drive, their eyes widen at what he was doing. At the peak of his electric flow is a large flow of electricity.

"Hard Drive _is_ trying to get rid of us, along with the building too." Liz says with complete dismay. Jackie goes to her and grabs her paw.

"Don't give up just yet." She says reassuringly. "I don't know how you learned to fight and how this barrier even came up, but we need to get out of here now." Regina looks at Jackie and with a pleading look Regina walks with them. The barrier moved along with them and in no time, came across with Ezekiel.

Ezekiel and Regina look at each other for a second before succumbing to a tight embrace. Jackie thinks now isn't the time for that and pushes them to the exit; still grabbing on to her ribs and limps a little as the run.

"Your friend is hurt. Let me help, meow." The kitten fairy waves his wand staff in circles and a pulse of while light surrounds Jackie and her wounds got slightly healed. To Jackie's amazement, she turns back and looks at Liz.

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it. It was this little guy." Liz points towards the air and Jackie doesn't know what she is pointing at. Liz sees her confusion and puts her paw down. She wonders why Jackie couldn't see him. Then the memory of it telling her that Leon couldn't see him either, but could only sense him.

Now at the bottom floor, they all see Mark, Sage, Trey, the SWAT Kats, and Leon just running in the building. Jackie screams for them to get out and none stood by to ask why. Edge is already arriving at the scene as he stares at the sky. Enforcer choppers already at the scene too trying to find out what is causing the huge power surge in the city.

Ditching their vehicles, and bringing a still unconscious Yuri, everyone makes for the Turbokat. Leon waits at the cargo entrance for everyone to get in. Once Liz is in view, he grabs her paw, "Are you alright?" Liz nods and heads inside with Leon.

"Everyone strapped in?" T-Bone asks rhetorically through the intercom. Waiting wasn't an option, so he had already started the thrusters to get out of there. Hard Drive finally reached his limit and let go of the massive bomb of electricity big enough to hit five city blocks. As the bomb hit the ground, the flow of electricity set the whole area ablaze. Anyone still in the area would certainly have not escaped the horror that awaited them.

The Turbokat is still in range of the blast area. A powerful flow of electricity caused the jet to completely shut down. It nose dives towards the ground faster then they have been generally going. "Come on baby, don't let me down." T-Bone says to his jet while pushing the stick back. Nothing happened and they will soon hit the ground in less than a second.

All of a sudden, the jet stops falling. T-Bone and Razor open their eyes and see the ground is just a few feet away. A purple light surrounds the jet and it maneuvers on its own to land. In the cargo hold, Liz sees her little kitten fairy friend waving its wand staff yet again. Liz smiles and turns to Leon. She sees that Leon is looking towards the kitten fairy's direction, but he seems lost as he looks around that one specific area.

"It's okay," Liz holds his paw tighter. Leon turns to her and rubs the back of his head smiling a bit.

"I'm guessing you can see it." Liz nods and hugs him tightly. Leon returns the embrace with equal and loving embrace. Worry overcame the young tabby as he holds her and looks towards the direction of the unseen kitten fairy.

"_Thank you."_

With the Turbokat safely on the streets, everyone got out to see the view of the disaster and chaos. The flames of the scorched city danced and waved around spreading rapidly and uncontrollably. Leon inspects the smoke closely and thought he could see a faint light. A gust of wind cuts through the smoke and sees it. A ship hovers above the blazing city. He quickly turns to Razor, who is already trying to fix the short circuit parts of the jet.

"Is there any way you could bring the Turbokat back in the air?"

"Yeah, with what little tools we have, it should be airborne within an hour."

"We don't have and hour!" Leon yells and points towards the burning area. "The Syndicate is using the smoke to hide themselves! This was all a part of their plan to hide their actions in secret!"

"I'll take you there, meow." Everyone looks around wondering where the voice came from.

"You can take us there?" Liz says talking to empty space beside her. Leon storms towards the open space. Everyone starts to look at each other like if they are just hearing things.

"Then take me and T-Bone with you."

"No," Liz gives Leon a pleading look. Her eyes say that she doesn't want to be left alone anymore. Leon sighs, shakes his head and apologizing for leaving her again. "No, you're not leaving with T-Bone! I'm going too!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's almost time for the final battle. Anyone who made this far, thanks! I already have in mind for the next chapter, so bare with me people! A few more chapters to go! Review Please!<strong>


	23. Episode 23

Chapter 23: The Syndicate Falls to the Claws

**Let's end this!**

* * *

><p>The group stares at Liz with disbelief; she actually wants to go with Leon in such a dangerous task. Leon softly glares at her, "No; I can't risk you getting hurt."<p>

"Damn all that!" Liz yells. "I want to go!" Leon can see the determination in her eyes and sighs. Leon pulls her close and accepts her to join. The crowd smiles at their union. Even is such turmoil and chaos, their love couldn't be broken. Ezekiel finds he surprised himself that he too joined the crowd in the affair.

"Alright," Leon says as he slowly lets go of Liz. "We're ready to go."

"Okay, meow." The fairy kitten says gleefully. "I can only take three with me. So that means you need to choose one more to go." Everyone still wonders where the voice is coming from, but from what they see upon Liz and Leon, it must be in front of them.

"I'll go." Ezekiel steps out and volunteers as he makes his way towards Leon. The young tabby slightly glares at him and shakes his head. "Look, if T-Bone goes with you, who will fly the Turbokat?"

"Razor will." Leon says folding his arms.

"Out of the question." Razor says as he still continues to work on the jet. "Let Ezekiel go with you; I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Fine," Leon groans and looks towards Liz. She nods and accepts Ezekiel's company. "Okay, let's end this."

"Wait," Sage stops them from advancing any further. He runs up to the black tom and hands Ezekiel a dagger. "Use this instead of that pocketknife." Ezekiel smirks and takes the dagger; loving the light weight and easy use.

"Ready, meow?" Leon and his two partners nod. The kitten fairy waves his wand staff and they were surrounded in a purple light. Leon feels weird and he sees his own body disappearing. In a flash of bright light, they are soon inside a corridor. Everyone checked themselves to see if everything about them was in check. So far, nothing happened to them. Leon sighs with relief.

"Okay, no turning back. Let's go." Liz and Ezekiel nod and follow Leon's lead. The inside is gloomy and the only visible light is from the dull lights in the ceiling. Little do they know that the security system of the ship already spotted them; Lucien smirks at their intrusion.

Leon raises his paw to give the signal to stop. He peaks from the edge of the wall and sees that there are several guards walking down this hallway. Leon tells them and Liz takes her stance by conjuring the bow. Leon is surprised that she could carry one that big. Liz steps into view and fires her magic ammunition. Each arrow lands in the back of their spines and fall dead flat. The two toms check the bodies and see that they are more than knocked out.

Their path is now clear. Leon goes to open the door when, all of a sudden, it opened on its own. More Syndicate goons run out firing their guns at them. Leon puts Liz behind him as he sets up a shield of his own. The tabby charges and slams his way through the crowd. Leon pulls out his tech-sword and begins to attack the ones near him. A goon was about to strike Leon with his stun rob when Ezekiel stops him with a scalpel from his pocket. The goon falls to his knees as he debates whether or not to remove the sharp tool from his neck.

"Scalpels. Never leave the office with them." Ezekiel walks to the goon and removes it for him. Blood quickly oozes out and Liz looks away from the gory sight. Ezekiel cleans the scalpel with one of the blazers the goons wore and puts it back in his pocket. He sees that Leon and Liz were giving him strange looks.

"What?"

"Nothing," Leon says as he shook his head. "Come on, we need to get moving." They turn and start to walk down a set of steps. All three young kats see a huge pillar leading up and down. Leon walks up to the railing of the catwalk and looks down. He guesses that they are about half way inside the ship.

"What kind of ship is this?" Leon asks. Since he did see a ship, one this size must need a lot of fuel and power to even lift it. Then it came to him. This must be the very reason for the generator. But even so, it still isn't enough to make this move; or is it.

"Look over there," Liz points to the other side of the pillar. "We can use that lift to go up."

"Great, now we have a way to go even higher." Leon pumps a fist in the air.

"But, how do we know it will take us all the way to the control system?" Ezekiel asks without believing it was that easy. Liz's phone started to ring and she answers it. A loud yelling voice reached her ears after greeting her caller.

"_Where are you and are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. If you really need to know, I'm inside the huge ship that is attacking Megakat City." Liz's says with a reassuring tone. Leon and Ezekiel groan by their interruption. Liz smiles apologetically at the two toms.

"_Well you're going to be in so much trouble when you return from whatever it is in the sky. Oh, and I found out about Leon's little secret. Don't worry, as long as you come back safe, I won't arrest him."_ Now, it is the three of them that are surprised. Liz is having a hard time taking in what Felina just said. Leon's shoulders slightly fall to depression and sighs.

"At least she's letting us go on with this."

"Yeah," Ezekiel says sarcastically. He takes the phone from Liz and starts to speak to Felina. "Look, if you are with the others right now, I want you to do a favor for me."

"_Others,"_ Felina's tone changes to questioning. _"What do you mean by others?"_

"Find the SWAT Kats and make sure you get in touch with Nathan. Tell him to ask an old associate of mine a couple questions about the ship. He'll know what I mean when you find him." Ezekiel hangs up and hands the phone back to Liz. Leon stares at the tom even more peeved.

"Alright," Leon grabs Ezekiel from his shoulder. "You have gone too far without telling me why you wanted to come with me in the first place."

"Later," Ezekiel gets himself free from Leon's grip. "Right now, it would just be a waist of time talking about it."

So, the three start to walk on the catwalk to the lift, but outside, the trouble is just beginning. Just as soon as Leon, Liz and Ezekiel left; the city got into more turmoil. The ship appears to everyone in the city and began to release lightning strikes and hit the streets. Creatures of another world spawn throughout the city and cause havoc.

"Whoa, that ship is huge!" Trey says as he steps back from the sight. A wolf like breed of creature appears and dashes towards them. The four legged creature snarls and shows off its razor sharp teeth. T-Bone fires a cement missile from his glovatrix, but the monster avoids it and bites T-Bone's glove. He quickly removes his paw before he was caught in the rest of the creature's maw.

"What the hell is that?" Razor looks at the orange wolf. Its muzzle stretched to its neck and had a horn on top of its nose. Its hind legs look powerful and its claws are just as sharp as its teeth. Even its tail whips around with power and furry. It roars and the gang takes out their weapons.

Edge makes the first move and slices downward with his scythe. Like before, the wolf weaves and claws Edge in the ribs. Mark runs in to work the wolf and tried to land in at least a punch or, if necessary, a kick. The wolf reacts and runs out of range of Jackie's pinwheel. She groans when she missed and catches her pinwheel again when it returned.

"This thing moves too fast." Mark returns to their side. The wolf still snarls and looks as if it is enjoying fighting his first meal. Two more lightning strikes land beside the wolf and reveal two more monsters. The other is another wolf while the second looked like small spider with blue like tubes on its back. The creatures slowly advance and the gang steps back. The middle creature roars, but was interrupted by gun fire from the sky. T-Bone sees an Enforcer chopper fly beside them and fires away at the other two remaining abominations. The chopper lands and out the side opening came Officer Felina followed by two Enforcers.

"Felina Feral, what are you doing here?" T-Bone asks.

"I'm looking for a tom named Nathan. Is he around?" Everyone turns to the blond tom and step out of the way. Nathan looked calm as he stares at Felina. "Look, I was told by a tom, which isn't Leon, and asked me to tell you that he needs you to ask some questions to an old associate of his about the ship attacking the City." Nathan didn't know what she was talking about until it suddenly came to him. He nods and heads inside the Turbokat. Felina follows and sees the unconscious she-kat. She hears Nathan speak and all of a sudden, she arose.

"Yuri, tell me what you know about the ship."

"The Bahamut was build to take over the city. Its design was created by none other than Lucien Sharp. This ship has enough power to stay afloat for two hours, but, with the generator, created by David Furlong, the ship will stay afloat and become the ultimate war machine."

"How do we stop it?"

"There are two possibilities: one) stop the ship at the control bridge with a code; or two) if the generator is connected, destroy it to cause a massive overload." Nathan gasps at the last choice. He turns to T-Bone with his red eyes and sees that he is already aware of what that means. But nonetheless, he has to ask in order to know for himself.

"What do you mean destroying the generator would cause a massive overload?"

"The ship will short circuit. It will loose altitude and fall to the ground." Nathan eases a bit. "But," his eyes widen when she continues. "The generator will explode and the massive energy will be released all at once causing a hole in the fabric of time and space. Nobody will escape the ultimate doom." Felina clenched her teeth and holds back a gasp. In her mind, she is thinking that they have to stop that ship.

* * *

><p>"The lift needs a keycard." Leon says as he fiddles with the control system of the lift. "Two cards by the look of it."<p>

"I knew this seemed too anticlimactic." Ezekiel groans when he learns that the lift is out of order for now. "So what, we go search for the keycards; that's easier said than done."

"Well we have no other choice." Liz says crossing her arms. She turns to the kitten fairy, "Do you know where we can find the keycards?" The kitten fairy flies to the control system and scans the slots with its staff. The little bobble on its head glows and the fairy is off flying to a direction. The light could be seen by Leon and Ezekiel at this point.

"Over here!" The kitten fairy calls out. Liz and the others follow the fairy through some other doors and back to the corridor hallways. Only these halls were different. This hall was brighter than the ones they came in through.

"I guess Lucien decided to turn on some more lights." Ezekiel scoffs as he walks along the hallway.

"Or, so those things could see us better." Leon pulls out his tech-sword and takes his stance along with Liz and Ezekiel. The slime blob creature slithers its way and swings and arm at them. Leon used his sword to slash its arm and succeeded, but the arm grew back. The machine it has on its head started to hum and the green cylinder bulbs on the machine began to glow. It released a surge of electricity and shocked the three teens.

"I'm gonna go with a long stretch of a guess here, but, I don't think physically attacking this thing will kill it."

"What was your shorter guess?" Ezekiel retorts sarcastically. Liz gets up and swings an arm, releasing an orb of fire. The flames caused the slime creature to shriek and slither back. Liz repeats this tactic until the creature is nothing but a puddle of slime. Her bow disappears and the purple light appears replaces it.

"How did you do that?" Leon asks with an astound look. Liz smiles and winks at the tabby.

"The fairy said I can do it. As long as I wield the bow and sword, I can use magic."

"Magic," Ezekiel raised an eyebrow at her. "I find it hard to believe, even if I just witnessed it. Well, at this point, it's pretty stupid not to believe after what happened a few weeks ago with the Pastmaster."

"Well, this fairy said that you better believe it. It doesn't control and travel through time for nothing." Liz says defensively for the kitten fairy since nobody but she can see him. "By the way, his name is Stint."

"Stint, huh?" Leon takes in the sound of the name. He likes it and claps his paws together. "Coincidental, I must say. Anyways, let's keep on heading towards the keycards. We need to find them quick in this stint of time." The light hovers past Leon and takes the lead again. The light takes them to a lab of some sort and sees a bunch of caged creatures. One by one, the creatures are zapped and disappear.

"What's going on?" Liz asks completely shocked at what she is seeing. Syndicate goons roam this area and are also controlling a system at the far end of the lab. A tom in a lab coat turns around and they see a red card tied to his necklace.

"That has to be a keycard." Leon whispers. Then an alarm blares out and the three get up from their spot. "We can't catch a break, huh?" Ezekiel and Leon run down the stairs as Liz fires her bow from the top view. She hides behind the covered railing to protect herself from Syndicate's gun fire. Leon throws flash grenades and blinds the enemy. At this point, the goons were easy picking and downed within a couple minutes.

"I was expecting to be given more of a challenge." Ezekiel gloats from his pride of skills with a knife. A loud stomping step reaches their ears. "What was that?"

A giant white monster of a behemoth shows itself to roars at the teens. It stands on its hind legs and carried a blunt weapon. The tom with the keycard around his neck steps from behind the monster to reveal himself. "Well, you three have done a good job making it this far, but the boss needs you out. Fenrir, dispose them."

The big feral creature begins to advance its way to Leon and the others. It swings its weapon and caused the other creatures to flee or fight for its prey. Leon runs towards the behemoth, with his gloves equipped, punches it on the chest; pushing it back a bit. Liz started to cast fire spells again, but the feral monster got angry and swings its weapon at the stairs Liz is on. She slips and lands on her feet when she came to the ground. Ezekiel climbs on the monster arm and began to claw the monsters face with the dagger and punctured it in the left eye.

Now the creature is mad with rage. It relentlessly swings its weapon uncontrollably that it hit the control system behind him. The machine goes haywire and explodes causing a sheet of metal to slice the feral creature in half from its chest. When it fell forward, the three teens got bathed in its blood. The syndicate scientist eyes widen and wailed for his monster, but Leon already has his blade out at his face. The tabby yanks the necklace and was about to kill the tom before Liz stops him.

"I think its best if we just go and leave him here."

"Why," Leon yells. "They killed my father, why should I feel sympathy for them?" Liz glares at Leon. Leon sighs and eased his hold of his sword and put it back on the hilt. They start to walk away. The tom laughs and a click sounds reaches their ears. They turn and see that the scientist has Leon at gun point.

"Say hello to your father for me." Just then, a pack of orange wolves chomp on his arm. He screams with unimaginable pain. Leon covers Liz's view of what's he is seeing, but that doesn't mean Liz couldn't hear it.

"We should get out of here before we end up getting eaten next." Ezekiel says a little shocked from the scene. Leon nods and helps Liz climb the set of fallen cages back up to the door.

* * *

><p>Outside, the monsters still roam the streets of Megakat City and the Enforcers have taken care of a few of the monsters. They notice that the Bahamut ship stopped sending more creatures. "Do you think Leon and the others have stopped it from sending more of those strange monsters?"<p>

"They may have." Edge winces when he stands up from sitting down too long. Five carrion corpses of wolves lay by the Turbokat. Everyone is tired from fighting these creatures since it took a real toll out of them.

The jet finally was able to turn on and the engines are working perfectly. "Alright, now we can go help Leon, Liz and Ezekiel within the Bahamut." T-Bone pumps a fist in the air and is glad to finally have his wings back.

"But first, let's get rid of those weird monsters before they make more fatalities than they already have." Razor closes the under side of the jet and heads for the crowd of remaining Morning Claw members. "Let's go, we are going to help the Enforcers rid of the cities infestation and then go to help Leon and the others." Everyone nods and head for the cargo hold. Yuri, Regina and Nathan weren't with them. Felina thought it would be better if Regina was protected under the Enforcers and Nathan agreed to it. He even suggested that Yuri be taken into custody before she awoke.

* * *

><p>Stint's light bobbles again and leads them back to the area with the lift. "That's funny, meow." Stint says to Liz. "The other keycard I'm reading is on the lift."<p>

"What," Liz turns to Leon and Ezekiel. "Stint said that the other keycard is at the lift."

"That can't be right," Leon folds his arms. "I checked everything and I didn't see any keycard there." As Leon and Liz discuss it over, Ezekiel eyes the lift from a distance. A sparking sound reaches his ears and glares.

"I thought he was died." Ezekiel says under his breath. Leon picks up what he heard.

"You thought who died?"

"Skyler; or what he calls himself, Hard Drive."

"So, Regina's brother is still alive after all." Liz eyes widen at a thought she got. She grabs Leon's paw and stares into his eyes. "Hard Drive has the other keycard."

"I was thinking that too." Ezekiel clenched his paws and runs to the lift. Leon and Liz follow behind and stand right behind him. Ezekiel spots the white light and it lands before them. Like always, Hard Drive smirks at the sight of his target. His surge coat is riddled with holes and scorched with burns. Not to mention, his own body is also riddled with burns and bruises.

"You won't get any further once I finish you lot." He pulls out a green keycard and tosses it over the railing. Without Hard Drive knowing, Stint flies to go catch the card, leaving Liz to depend on Leon and Ezekiel for now. "I'm going to enjoy shocking the life out of all of you."

"Really Skyler," Ezekiel puts down the dagger he had ready for battle. "That's all you could come up with?"

"SHUT UP!" Hard Drive sparked and picked up discarded metal sheets and bars. Three bars meld together to make a sharp spear and the sheets turned into a barrier, incasing him like armor. "NEVER REFER ME AS SKYLER!" He used his power to carry the already sharp and long spear to swing at his targets.

Leon uses his tech-sword to deflect each swing. Since his sword was part machine, it absorbed some of Hard Drives power to his sword. Ezekiel could only protect Liz until Stint returns with the keycard. He felt like if he didn't help Leon, he would only just be a burden to him. Leon swings his sword hard causing the spear to bounce back. Hard Drive notices that his spear was aligned before Ezekiel's view. The twisted Syndicate thrusts his power to make the spear b-line towards Ezekiel. It is too late for Ezekiel to notice that the spear made for him and closes his eyes. The sound of flesh and bones being penetrated makes Hard Drive burst into laughter.

Liz screams and holds the tom by her side. Ezekiel opens his eyes and sees that he is okay. More blood did cover him, but it wasn't his. His eyes widen. Leon was on the ground holding on to the death threatening wound around his chest and ribs. Leon coughs out blood and struggles to keep his eyes open. Liz cries for him to hang on, but that didn't make Hard Drive wait. The sick tom was about to strike again. Ezekiel snaps and takes Leon's sword to block the downward strike. At that time, Stint arrives with the keycard. He immediately sees how terrible the turnabout has gone and turns into a bow for Liz.

"Still fighting back?" Hard Drive laughs even harder. Liz glares at him and fires an arrow causing the metal armor to melt with the fire enhancement. Hard Drive growls and swings towards Liz, but is blocked by Ezekiel again with the sword. The blade hums louder and vibrates soothingly in his paws.

"Do it!" Leon yells out while struggling to get to a sitting position. "Swing the sword downwards and press the trigger by the hilt!" Ezekiel inspects the sword and finds the trigger, only to be a claw stretch away. He nods and does what he is told.

"Oh no you don't!" Hard Drive was about to swing until Liz gets a clear shot of his arm. Hard Drive roars with pain. Ezekiel swings and presses the trigger, sending a wave of energy towards Hard Drive, rendering his armor and spears to bits. The blast threw Hard Drive off the lift and falling down to his demise. Ezekiel falls to his knees and sighs.

"Leon," Liz runs to him again and tears quickly return to flow down her face. "Please, hang on." Leon shakily hands Liz the keycard. Liz takes the red card from Leon and hands it to Ezekiel. He hurries to the control system and places each card in their slots. In minutes the lift began to go up. Liz holds Leon close to her and asking him to keep breathing. She hears Leon whisper something and shuts her eyes even tighter. The sound of fluttering wings catches her attention and looks at Stint. She gives him a pleading look, but Stint is already on it.

* * *

><p>T-Bone and Razor jump out of the cockpit as everyone quickly exits from the rear end of the Turbokat. After finishing off a couple monsters and leaving the rest to the Enforcers, the SWAT Kats found a dock to land the jet. They all run inside, bumping into Syndicate goons of course. Razor and Edge quickly dispatched them in record time. They look at each other and smile.<p>

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we are trying to find Leon." T-Bone says putting himself in between the two. The two toms blush and their friends laugh a bit. They glare back, but it didn't take them long to join in. The laugh seizes when they all here Liz's scream from higher up. A cold shiver goes through T-Bone.

"We need to hurry," T-Bone clenches his teeth. "Razor and Edge, you two come with me. Mark, I'm leaving you to guard the Turbokat. If I find one dent on her, you're gonna be working your tail off for it." Mark smirks and mocks a salute, but a serious mock and his group heads back to the dock. "Alright, let's go."

The three walk to the lift. Razor presses some buttons and the lift is up and running. Just as Razor turns around to meet up with his partners on the lift, he thought he saw something falling. He shakes his head and walks towards T-Bone and Edge.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel nudges Liz on her shoulder. Liz hesitates to look away from Leon and meets Ezekiel eyes. "Hey, we're almost to the top." He points to the coming platform and helps Liz stand. Leon is sleeping by the railing and breathing normal. Anger for the tom that caused all of this makes her move on. The lift stops and a bridge connect with the lift. Ezekiel and Liz walk towards the huge gate like door. They give each other a look and nod the second they lock eyes. Ezekiel presses several buttons on the door and opens it.<p>

Inside, the control station was empty except for the one tom that has been waiting for them to come. "Welcome to my ship, the Bahamut. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I didn't want to waist my time with a bunch of brats playing hero." His sinister eyes lands on the black tom, glaring strongly at him. "Well, if it isn't my dear friend Ezekiel. How are things with you?"

"Trashy." Ezekiel says hasty. "But, I'm sure it's going to better after we finish you off." Ezekiel takes his stance with Leon's sword and Liz with her bow. Lucien smirks and snaps his fingers. Two droids zap in front of them and hovers towards the two teens. Quickly, they dispatched them. Lucien glares at the two, but doesn't run.

"I see that you two are determined to stop me." Lucien pulls out a long heavy shotgun from behind him. "But, can you even survive to even try?" He fires his weapon. Liz and Ezekiel jump out of the way. To their surprise, both control systems behind them were hit with devastating damage. Liz fires her arrows and a safeguard tool blocks the attack. The machine starts to hover around Lucien as he prepares to fire at Liz. Ezekiel tries to attack from behind, but the same tool blocks his advance from making contact. Lucien backhands the young tom and sends him slamming against the control system.

Lucien laughs at their failed efforts to even harm him. "Is this all the strength you two can muster? I feel no pity to my son now. I can't believe he lost to the likes of you two." Liz and Ezekiel are caught off guard that Lucien didn't care that his died because of them. Liz gets up and casts another spell, only this one, strikes from above. Lucien falls to his knees after being hit by lightning. She keeps this up, even when Lucien had his gun ready to fire. Ezekiel tackles the big tom and knocks his aim away from her. The fire hit the main control system and it started to rock the ship a bit.

Liz changes the bow into a sword and dashes to Lucien. She gets a good slash on his chest and another one to cross over it. Lucien steps back, holding on to his gash and slightly hanging on to the weapon in his paws. He begins to chuckle until he bursts into a megalomaniacal laugh. The big tom snaps his fingers to call upon the drones again. Liz and Ezekiel had to get rid of five now. The drones are quicker than before. Each one tackles them about three to four times in one run. Ezekiel is about to reach his limit and drops to one knee. Liz is still standing holding on to the sword for dear life. She tells herself that she will not die here. That she and Leon will leave this place together and live a better life than the one they have now.

"I don't think…I can keep this up." Ezekiel tries to keep his head up. Exhaustion and fatigue is pulling him down. Somehow, his strength gradually came back in a mere second. Ezekiel turns to Liz and sees that she used another spell. He feels pumped and stronger. Liz does the same to herself and feels that rush of strength. The black tom stands up again and slashes one of the drones nearby in half from the side. Liz gets herself near the drones and spins, slashing through all three drones in the way. One is left and Ezekiel took care of it with the dagger he threw and lodged deep with the armor chest.

The drones are finally destroyed and turn to Lucien. Their eyes widen when they see that he had wires up to his shotgun and a bright orange light is emanating from the barrel. "It's over for you two." Lucien was about to fire until his ears catch a rolling sound. He looks down a flash blinds him. The flash also blinds Liz and Ezekiel. Liz steps back too far; and feels she is falling off the edge of the steps. Her sensation of falling was broken by two strong firm arms. Liz's vision clears up from the fog and sees Leon. Liz then gazes down to the wound Leon has on his chest and ribs and sees that there is nothing there but his blood on his clothes.

"Ezekiel," Leon calls out. "Take a break. I can take it from here." Leon takes back his blade and takes his stance. Liz gets up and tries to go beside Leon, but Leon tells her to stay back.

Lucien recovers from his blindness and retakes aim. Annoyed by how things are going, he doesn't wait and fires his charged shotgun. Leon stands there and used his sword to defend the blast. The tabby is being pushed back and fights to stay far from the edge. The blue hue Leon sword had takes on and orange red glow. It hums, but if he let go now, the rest of the shot guns energy will be towards Ezekiel and Liz. If he doesn't move, the sword will overload and it will release the energy on itself.

"Buzz-saw missile, deploy!" Razor yells out and cuts down the shotgun enhanced weapon. The rest of the weapon began to spark and Lucien throws it behind him making a small explosion when it hits the wall. Lucien glares at the SWAT Kats and escapes, going to the other door in the area. T-Bone, Razor, and Edge run to Leon.

T-Bone sees the torn clothing by his chest and massive blood loss all over it. "Are you okay?" the big tabby asks wondering how he got all that blood when he doesn't have a wound to show it was his. Leon nods and starts to chase down Lucien. He takes one step and falls to his paws and knees, dropping his sword at the process.

"Oh boy," Edge sighs. "He's did it again. When Leon thinks he can do everything by himself, he ends up landing on his knees. But this time, he lands on his paws too." T-Bone didn't realize how serious Leon could get. Especially considering the tom that is after them is just a room away. "You know, playing hero will end up killing you."

"At first, I only acted this reckless to just get it over with. I didn't want to fight anymore and ending it here and now made me feel better." He sits and leans back using his arms as support. "But now, when I saw Liz and Ezekiel in trouble, I saw a future where they didn't exist and that scared me." Leon slowly stands up and uses Razor to support himself. "At that point, I wanted to protect them. I didn't think about dying or staying alive. I just wanted to…"

Liz embraces Leon from behind. Her warmth sooths him and allows a tear to escape his eyes. "You don't have to go at it alone anymore. We're here and we want to help you. Stop thinking that everyone's lives are in the palm of your paws. T-Bone and Razor already share that feeling. Edge and the other Morning Claws are willing to take some of that responsibility. Ezekiel and I are too."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, but what the hell. What is Megakat City without kat-kind?" Ezekiel folds his arms and smiles at being a part of this group.

T-Bone pats his nephew on his back. "Cheer up buddy, we're here and we won't go anywhere."

"I can agree to that." Razor smiles and places a paw on Leon's shoulder. Leon turns to Edge thinking that he will say something, but Edge just shrugs.

"Hey, why say anything when I have already told you that I will always be by your side." Leon chuckles and is already feeling a hell of a lot better. Then he gets serious and picks up his sword.

Ezekiel steps forward, "Did you guys find out how to stop this ship?"

"Yuri told us that we could stop the ship with a code or destroy it ourselves." Razor explains. "But, destroying it will cause the generator to overload and destroy the whole world. So, either way we're-"

They all turn to the huge door where Lucien went when he roars loudly. What ever he is planning now must be an ordeal. A theory goes through Leon's mind and hopes that wasn't the case. All six, and Stint, run to the door, that was left open, and make their way outside. The wind up in this altitude was strong but they can still walk up to the big tom hunched over a control system.

Lucien senses their approach. "Do you want to know why I wanted the generator? It was to power up my latest war machine. David Furlong agreed to make me the generator, but he turned tail and told me this project was dangerous." Leon and T-Bone gasp when Lucien mentioned David. "He still continued the project, but wanted it to be of good use for kat-kind. So, I ordered my son rid of that pest. But, when I tried to steal the generator from Pumadyne, I was left a note saying that they have taken the generator. And when I found out who took it, I wanted to wait until the right moment to take it." Lucien begins to laugh again. Everyone just listens to what Lucien has to say. "It was a real surprise to me. I never would have guessed Ezekiel would take the generator and hide it in his own home and kept it a secret for one whole year." Leon turns to Ezekiel and the black tom looks away. "But now," Lucien yells out. "I am the weapon." He reveals the wires that are connected to his spine and down his arms. "I have become one with the generator. With this much power, I don't need this ship. I can rule this world like a god!"

"Oh no, meow!" Stint hides behind Liz. She tries to comfort him, but the kitten fairy is being fidgety. "The energy flow, the massive power, this is bad. Really bad, meow!" Lucien releases a pulse of energy that made the whole area start to ripple and bind on itself. Stint then became visible to everyone. "Lucien is distorting the fabric of reality, meow. The generator has already gotten too much power that it is forcing the energy flow out of him. If this keeps on, time itself will be crushed."

"And we all know what that means." Razor clenched his teeth. Leon knows exactly what he means and so does everyone. Lucien smirks at the sight of their efforts to fight back. He raises his arm swings horizontally and sends a pulsing wave towards them. Edge swings his scythe and sends a wave of his own. The contact of both energies explodes and creates smoke making it hard to see. The smoke was quickly blown away by the wind and Lucien lunges his way to Leon. He grabs the young tabby by his neck. T-Bone tries to get his nephew free, but Lucien blasts them with a pulse of energy.

The energy flow around them has gotten to intense. The whole area is getting distorted and gravity is starting to feel heavy. T-Bone could only watch from a distance of Lucien's hold on Leon. Liz tries to fire an arrow but that was a waited effort as Lucien created a shield around him. Leon tries to kick and punch himself free, but it seems that energy from the generator actually made him almost like a god. Nothing was hurting him.

"You have fought well to make it this far, but it is time to destroy everything." Leon gasps for breath as Lucien tightens his grip. The young tabby could feel his claws stabbing its way through his flesh. Leon struggles to speak and Lucien laughs wickedly. "What was that? I didn't catch that."

"I…go…a" Leon knees Lucien in the chest this time making him let go and step back. He pulls out his sword and sends it deep with Lucien's chest and through his heart. Lucien eyes widen and the tabby whispers harshly in his ears. "I'm gonna kill you." Leon pulls the trigger system on his blade and released the burst of energy he absorbed from before. The blast threw Leon back. Lucien stands in the same stop with the blade still in his chest. Then his body started to dissipate with the flowing energy from the generator and became nothing.

Lucien may be gone, but the whole world is now in trouble. The generator is overloading and destroyed by Lucien tapping all the power to him. Standing is now an effort of strength since the gravity field around them is now a crushing force. Everyone is breathing really hard and having a hard time staying conscious. Stint is the only thing that isn't affected by the energy around him. He looks at the generator and his ears perk up.

"I remember now." Stint says to himself. He flies to the generator and his wand starts to glow. The wand staff bursts into tiny lights and surrounds the area with its purple sparkles. Stint flies around happily to see that his plan is working. The fabric of reality is being restored. The gravity field lessened and space began to return to normal. But, the danger came back from there. When the space around them got distorted, the pathway connecting the ship and the control system broke.

Everyone ran to Leon's side of the path and, one-by-one, they made it. T-Bone was just getting up and notices that the bridge he is on is tipping. Leon and Razor scream for him to run and the tabby doesn't hesitate to spring into action. He is almost there. He was five feet below the edge of Leon's platform and jumps. T-Bone tries to grab on to the ledge and misses by and inch before he started to feel gravity pulling him down. A light shines and someone grabs his paw. In that light he saw him. When it faded away, Leon took his place.

"The whole ship is going to crash, meow." Stint warns them. "We need to get out of here."

"Come on," Edge says motioning everyone to head back inside. Ezekiel is the first one to go by him, not too hasty, but calm. Liz and Leon followed right behind, while Razor and T-Bone are right on their tails.

"The whole ship is breaking apart!" Trey yells and is freaking out. Just then, they spot the SWAT Kats and everyone running towards them. T-Bone yells for them to get inside and soon enough, they were. Once T-Bone and Razor got in their seats, T-Bone quickly turns pushes the thrusters to full power and they are off to the sky.

It was amazing how far the ship went. It was already in the dessert and lands there. The bottom of the ship scraps the earth and digs a huge trench before crashing into a wall of a canyon. It stops and the lights it had start to flicker away until it was a dark tower in the mountains.

The sun starts to rise from a long night of hardships. The gentle glow warms the pilot and gunner as they head back to the hangar. The Morning Claws know who they are now so it didn't matter now. It was alright if Liz found out that they are the SWAT Kats too since she wasn't there to learn about it.

In the cargo hold, Leon had only one thing in his mind ever since they escaped. Ezekiel may have helped him stop the Syndicate, but that wasn't going to change his mind. After a whole days worth of rest, Leon is going to kick Ezekiel's ass.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	24. Episode 24

Chapter 24: Respite

**I'm sad cuz this will be the last chapter to my story. I am so happy that you guys hung on with me on this. I love you all!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this little guy helped save us all." T-Bone pokes the head of the floating kitten fairy. Stint swings his tiny paws at the tabby to make him stop. T-Bone laughs wholeheartedly, "This little guy is alright."<p>

"Quit calling me little, meow!" Stint fumes a bit, but is calmed by Liz scratching the back of his ears. Stint leans more to the wonderful scratch like if he was a mortal kitten himself.

"He acts like a kitten, I'll tell you that much." Leon says laughing going to scratch the other ear. At this point, Stint is lost to a wonderful sensation and purrs loudly and leaning to both now.

"Well, now I know we have to keep him." T-Bone says walking to his locker. "If it doesn't have a home, we can keep him."

"You really mean that Chance?" Leon perks up at the idea. T-Bone, who now removed his mask and helmet, gives the young tabby an offset look.

"I did say if he doesn't have a home, we can keep him."

"Yeah but, you even said that we have to keep him." Leon glares at his uncle for sometime before he feels like keeling over. His body rocks back and forth and knows that now is probably not a good time to start debating whether or not to keep Stint. Leon shakes his head and rubs a paw down his face.

"Never mind; I'm going to bed." He takes Liz's paw and leads her up the ladder leading to the garage. Stint follows behind. Chance didn't like the idea of them heading up alone, but if they did do anything, Jake and Edge would hear them. Unless…Chance casts that thought aside also and continues to change out of his flight suit.

* * *

><p>It is already 7:34 and Chance knows that they have to get to work soon at 8 am. Not until it hits 7:35. They generally don't come this early, but it's the time he inspects Burk and Murray to appear; making a rude wake-up call. Just as he guessed, they did come. Out of all days, it had to be today. Chance already knows why. Yesterday's attack was the biggest they had in ever.<p>

The sound of the scrap metal and junk being dumped out all at once woke up Leon, Liz, Stint, Jake, and Edge. Chance is already out to 'greet' Murray. "Look, if it isn't Mr. Macho. You look tired. Had a wild night with Jake I see." Murray laughs loudly and slaps a knee on his short stubby leg. He laughs harder when he sees Chance's face burn up. This is something that he didn't want Edge, and even Liz, to hear. It's embarrassing enough that Leon was there for what happened last time. "Something did go down last night. Were you bottoming?" Now he and Burk are laughing up a storm. They stop when they hear something snap.

"Look," Chance growls lowly. "I have had about enough of your crap. You can harass me for all I care," The stare Chance gives Burk and Murray actually makes them back off. "Just leave my friend out of it!" The tabby connects his fist to Murray's jaw and sends him rolling to his back. Burk tries to defend Murray, but Chance already pinned him to the ground.

"Here," Chance stuffs the paper with his signature in Burk's mouth. "And have a nice day." Chance gets off of Burk and heads back inside the garage. Afraid, Burk and Murray scurry back into the dump truck and pull out fast. Anger has given Chance the need to finally wake-up. He sees Edge at the top of the stairs and gives him a look that made the tabby concerned.

"What was all that about?" Edge folds his arms and leans on the door frame. Chance sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard everything the little midget said." Edge smirks when Chance's face brightens up. "I just want to know why he was being a total douche bag to you and Jake when you can clearly take care of them."

"That's our problem; there is no need for you to get involved." Chance heads up the stairs and passes Edge. The tabby sees Leon, Stint, and Liz on the couch sleeping together. Leon has an arm over Liz's shoulder as she snuggles close to him and holds Stint like it was her kitten.

"I don't care; I just want to know." Edge tone got some leverage and it stops the tabby cold. "That tom said something and it made me curious." A shiver goes through Chance's spine and is hoping that Edge didn't tread on the topic. "What did he mean by you having a _wild_ night with Jake?"

Chance clenches his teeth and hides his anger away from Edge's view. Edge waits for Chance to answer and keeps a good stare on the tabby. The tabby sighs again and opens his mouth to speak, but-

"Burk and Murray messed with you again, huh?" Jake yawns in his way in. He keeps his voice low to not disturb the sleeping heroes of the world. "I wish I was there to back you up. Those assholes will get what's coming to them one day." He stops in his tracks when he sees the tense moment between his best friend and boyfriend.

"Hey Jake," Edge yawns deeply and shakes his head. "I'm going to sleep in your bed; don't make to much noise, ya hear?" Jake watches him leave and turns to Chance. He still stands there like he something was bothering him.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" Jake tries to reassure his friend, but Chance pushes Jake's paw away from him. The tabby storms into the kitchen making loud noises as he rummages the fridge. Chance only did this to avoid the topic. He didn't ever want for that night to happen and something told him that Edge won't let it go.

"_It's going to be along day."_

* * *

><p>Nathan opens the door to his home and locks the door behind him. He came back alone. Regina is still under the Enforcer's protection and watch. She no longer has a family here in Megakat City and has to go live with her mother out of the country. It pains to know that he will no longer see her again. A feeling he didn't even know he could feel immerses from with him and break free from his eyes. Tears quickly flow out. Nathan tries his best to stop, but something else made him keep this feeling. It wasn't the blade; this feeling came from his heart.<p>

* * *

><p>It is well past noon and everyone is still asleep except for Jake and Chance. Fatigue was getting to them and every now and then, they needed a coffee break. They got too busy trying to work on the jeep they towed in this morning that they didn't hear Felina coming up in her car and slamming the door shut. Felina takes this advantage to sneak up the stairs. She makes it to the door before someone clears their throat.<p>

"Good afternoon Miss Feral, how are you today?" Jake says, not even turning around to look at her.

"You know, we may not have heard you, but that doesn't mean we can't sense you." Chance looks at her from the corner of his eye and smirks. "Don't worry too much. Liz is perfectly safe. I have to hand it to her, she is one tough kat."

"It must be a Feral kind of thing."

"Yeah," Chance laughs at Jake's joke. "The Ferals are a strong group of kats. Let's not forget stubborn."

"Are you guys done?" Felina says agitatedly. Chance and Jake laugh a little more before nodding and continuing their work.

"You can go inside. We just wanted to mess with you a bit." Chance says with a smile. "Beside, I wouldn't be surprised if they end up being mates."

"Then that means we have to deal with Commander Feral even more than ever." Jake groans loudly before succumbing to a short laugh.

Felina scoffs and heads inside. Just like Chance, she sees Leon and Liz. It made her mad that Liz likes the tom, but he makes her happy. She promised her father that she would never do anything to hurt her sister and to protect her from those who can do her harm. It scares her even more that Leon, himself, is the leader of a gang that supposedly disappeared a year ago. Not only that, a hero for saving the city from such turmoil and chaos. She turns around and heads back to her car.

Chance and Jake just watches her leave. They are worried what would happen now that Felina found out about Leon being the leader of a gang. Since they too helped the Morning Claws stop and defeat the Syndicate, maybe she would report the SWAT Kats too for getting involved; which isn't any different than what they usually do.

"Give her some time." Jake says seeing how concerned Chance was. "She'll come around to the idea and accept Leon as a brother-in-law in soon enough."

"Really Jake," Chance raised an eyebrow at him. "I was only kidding. I would be surprised if they do end up being mates."

"But, it's completely obvious."

"Shut up." Chance punched Jake in his arm and chuckles at the face Jake gives him.

* * *

><p>The black tom sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks at his clock and sees that it reads 5:53 pm. Ezekiel then reaches for his phone and sees that he has several calls from a certain kat he didn't inspect to hear from. His inbox messages had some from Nathan and one from Leon. He opens the one Leon sent him and smirks a little. He read the rest of Nathan's messages and then puts his phone down.<p>

"Well now, I see tomorrow won't be a good day for me. Leon wants to beat me up and Nathan wants a word with me. I swear those two are going to be the death of me." He lies back down and places his paws on his face and starts to laugh. "Now then," Ezekiel goes to his incoming call history and presses the green button to call his caller. "Let's see what Steele has been up to."

* * *

><p>"I can't keep my eyes open." Jake groans loudly through his buried face on the table. After a long day of fixing and towing cars in and out, he didn't want to move even the slightest muscle. Chance just leans on the wall rubbing his eyes to will them to stay open. He decides that fighting sleep would just make him even more tired than usual.<p>

"I'm going to ask Leon to close up shop." Chance forces himself to move and heads out of the small kitchen. Luckily, Leon had woken up a half hour ago and is just coming out of the bathroom all cleaned and refreshed. Leon hears his uncle plea and agrees to do just that. "Night y'all and Jake don't sleep in the kitchen." Jake groans again and works hard to lift his head.

"That guy is gonna run me ragged." Jake says. The words didn't come out in perfect English, but Leon could still understand what he said. Leon shakes his head and heads down to the garage to close up, when he spots Edge by the gates and looking out towards the distance.

"What's up?"

"Nothing; I was just thinking."

"About…" Leon pushes on, but is given a soft glare from Edge. Something is bothering Edge and, like the supportive nature Leon is, he wanted to know. He closes the gate to the garage to block his view and gets his attention. Arms folded, Leon waits for Edge to talk.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Edge asks and is received a notification that Leon won't drop it. Edge sighs and tells Leon what happened this morning. Leon is very aware of why this bothered Edge, but Leon just told Edge that Burk and Murray always bother and harass Jake and Chance all the time and has nothing to worry about. Edge wants to believe him, but the way Chance acted this morning made him doubt his words.

"Alright," Edge sighs, "I get it now." He passes Leon and heads back upstairs to the living room. Leon rolled his eyes at the thought of his uncle and Jake actually being together at one point.

"How could you think like that Edge?" Leon breaths out and is interrupted by his phone. It's Mark and he opens his message quickly. Leon smirks and closes his phone and begins to head out.

"Where are you going?" Liz asks holding Stint around her arms. Stint cocks his head in curiosity.

"Don't worry babe, I just have to do one little thing before I can put this whole thing behind us." Liz watches Leon leave before she could get her input to clarify what he meant. Worry consumes her, but not completely worried. She smiles and heads back inside the small home to wait for him.

* * *

><p>"So, Nathan, what did you want to talk about?" Ezekiel sits on the park bench next to the blond tom with a hint of a joking tone. Nathan sighs at his behavior. It's like he had nothing to do with what happened last night.<p>

"It's about Regina." Nathan says. Ezekiel's smirk is quickly wiped of and replaced with concern. "She won't be living in Megakat City anymore and she wanted me to give you this." Nathan hands Ezekiel a red and silver pocket knife. Ezekiel gasps and widens his eyes before making a heartbroken face. "Regina also wanted me to say that she is happy that you came for her and fulfilled your promise. You said you would protect her and you did. Now, she wants to give you the knife you gave her as thanks."

Ezekiel didn't want to make things worse for himself by looking even weaker and he takes the knife. He looks at the pocket knife for a while before putting it in his pocket. "Is that it; can I leave now?"

"Not yet." Ezekiel turns to Nathan quickly. Nathan looks like something is hurting him and would make it worse if he said it. The blond tom takes a breath and exhales. "To tell you the truth, when I found out that you and Regina were together at one point, I felt jealous. I began to hate you and Regina. When I yelled at her about it, I felt so bad I just wanted to disappear. I didn't even get to say that I was sorry."

"Wait," Ezekiel gets up from his seat and looks at Nathan. "She's gone…already?" Nathan nods and both toms look hurt in their own way.

"Maybe one day, I'll see her again. When that day comes, I'll finally apologize for what I did."

"Yeah," Ezekiel says in a low voice. "When that day comes…" The black tom regains his composure and tells Nathan goodbye.

* * *

><p>"That took a while." Steele, who is bandaged around one eye and patched around his arm, laughs at the black tom. "What happened to your face?"<p>

Ezekiel tries to smile, but is having a hard time from the pain. "I was hit by a rather hard punch."

* * *

><p><em>Ezekiel walked down the park pathway staring at the pocket knife in his paws. "Hey!" The black tom turned around and saw Leon walking towards him.<em>

"_Leon, what are you doing here?" Ezekiel is confused about his sudden presence. The tabby smirked and, very quickly, slugged the black tom in his right eye. Ezekiel grunted and fell to his paws._

"_You want to hear a funny story; you're a one sorry coward ass tom." Leon laughed helping the tom stand._

"_That may be true, but I like that one quality of mine."_

"_Look, if you told me that you had the generator sooner, you could have prevented all of this from happening. I still would have slugged you, but at that time I would have tried to kill you."_

_Ezekiel placed a paw on his eye and winced from the pain. Every blink sent a pulse that gave him a headache. "Well, I'm glad you told me that now because I sure wouldn't have told you then." He chuckled nervously as Leon patted him in the back._

* * *

><p>"Hey Steele," Steele looks to his rear view mirror. "How did you survive Skyler's 'wrath'?"<p>

Steele chuckles at the questions and continues to look forward. "That's a story for another day."

"Oh really," Ezekiel teases as he picks at the tenderness of the skin around his eye. "I'm sure it's going to be boring."

* * *

><p>-One Week Later-<p>

-BigT has joined the Chat Room-

BigT- Yo!

Shadow Paw- hey [^-^]

Lion3- what's up

Saika- hey

BigT- I see we have a new guy in our circle chat

KatMage- yup

KatMage- the names KatMage

BigT- I see, hehe

Shadow Paw- huh

Shadow Paw- what was that laugh

BigT- Nothing

KatMage- yeah, what was that laugh

BigT- you already know the answer to that

Saika- wait,

Saike- KatMage, do you know BigT in person!

KatMage- maybe…

BigT- I invited her to join.

Shadow Paw- "her"?

KatMage- do you think "he" found out?

BigT- I'm sure he knew before we even began

Shadow Paw- …

Saika- I know who KatMage is now.

Lion3- me too.

BigT- great, now that that's out of the way,

BigT- how's was everyone's weekend?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I really do love you all and I'm so glad for the amount of readers I get on this story. Will their lives end here or will it continue to something that could affect the reconstruction of something evil. Only "Time" will tell. Please Review. DELEON25!<strong>


End file.
